


【宇植】关于梦想的杂谈

by Nekoge_Z



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV), 精神变态日记
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 99,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekoge_Z/pseuds/Nekoge_Z
Summary: 傲娇醋精徐三岁X套路我没结果陆憨憨甜甜的恋爱脑文OOC有
Relationships: Seo Inwoo/Yook Dongsik, 宇植, 徐仁宇/陆东植
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

你有梦想吗？

这个问题对陆东植来说是肯定的，不如说像他这样从小富有同理心并且爱做梦的小男孩要是没有梦想才比较奇怪。

陆东植的梦想很简单，小时候的他把学业放在第一位，能考到满意的好成绩就能让他高兴好几天。初入社会时的他也有过未来人生的蓝图，但无非是爱情事业双丰收，平平淡淡就是福。他曾经以为自己要求不高，简单的梦想很好实现，可是命运总是喜欢和人开玩笑，现在的他几乎每天都在遭受社会的毒打，但他也没法去怨恨谁，真要恨的话他可能还会责怪自己。

陆东植对自己软弱的老好人性格十分有自知之明，但他没办法，自己几十年养成的很多习惯和遇事的态度已经筑成了他的骨血肉，将他善良的灵魂包裹其中，要他做出改变无异于需要将他活生生血淋淋拆散重组，何其艰难。所以陆东植现在的梦想就变成了有朝一日不再总是受单位同事们的欺负，努力改变自己老好人的性格，做出好的业绩出人头地。

陆东植有时坐在自己逼仄但被打理得温馨且充满生活气息的单人公寓的书桌前会想，自己真是个意志不坚定的人，梦想是应该这样变来变去的吗？但陆东植从来没有想出过自己这个问题的答案，可能这个问题对他来说更像是对自己的吐槽，他并没有真的想要刨根问底。

所以他就这样放任着自己，没有意识到自己由于意志不坚定而培养出的好拿捏的性格会让自己陷入何种泥潭。

如果你问徐仁宇有没有梦想，那你大概率可以得到一声不屑的嗤笑，紧接着却是一声“抱歉”和一反前态的温和微笑。他会谦虚又认真地盯住你的眼睛告诉你：“当然。谁还没有梦想呢？”

不管你信不信，但徐仁宇的确是在骗你。

徐仁宇是没有梦想的，“梦想”一词在他看来就和怀春少女送给暗恋对象的情书一样，大部分是会石沉大海的，少部分得到回音的也不一定能够天长地久。梦想太过虚无缥缈，充满了不确定性，却是一个让人联想到美好的词语，但美好和他徐仁宇又有什么关系？

徐仁宇从小就被教导要成为强者，想要的东西要去争去抢，要不择手段，而从小跟着父亲流连于深山打猎的他早已尝过鲜血的味道，自此与美好绝缘。所以徐仁宇不会有梦想，他只给自己定目标。

要说目标的话，徐仁宇可就太多了，他贪心嘛。他想要被自己称为“会长”的父亲认可，想要自己的废物弟弟滚出金融界少给自己添堵，想要大权在握大韩证券我有，还想要……对了，他最近有了一个新的目标。

徐仁宇坐在自己办公室的老板椅上看着窗外晨间的阳光明媚得晃眼，突然就想起了自己的那个新目标。他摸了摸自己的下嘴唇企图掩饰没缘由爬上嘴角的笑意，也不知道为什么要掩饰，反正办公室就他一个，无论干什么都没人知道。

要说陆东植和徐仁宇是怎么发展到现在这个令广大单身狗直翻白眼的关系的，那可要从一个令人啼笑皆非的误会说起了。本来嘛，徐仁宇那段时间醉心于与父斗、与弟斗，其乐无穷，正愁还不够乐，陆东植就这样迈着小碎步一路跑来撞到了徐仁宇的枪口上。

徐仁宇的乌冬面弟弟徐志勋在一桩投资交易中闯了祸，这可让明修了许久栈道的徐仁宇终于逮着了暗度陈仓的机会。得知徐志勋要狗急跳墙把所有过错推给下属不知道几级开外的一名员工，徐仁宇当机立断就吩咐手下的曹组长打探到了那位员工的所有基本个人信息，准备亲自下场威逼利诱对方倒戈，美其名曰“战略合作”。

只记得命运的齿轮像被加多了润滑油一样超速转动起来的时间点是在一个午休，晴空万里下的公司天台上分散扎着几堆结伴“放风”的金融白领们。

这本是一个和往常别无二致的充满欢声笑语的午休时间，却被反常地出现在天台上的徐仁宇给按下了静音键。白领们抬不起头似的给路过自己眼前的这位明明可以靠脸吃饭却偏偏要靠实力的徐理事行礼问好，慌不迭地从天台上撤离，于是乎人流中那一抹佁然不动的身影就显得十分出挑了。

徐仁宇本来目标就在对方，见对方似乎沉浸在自己的思绪中，他也不自觉放轻了脚步，进入自己预设好的角色，以便一会儿润物细无声地喂对方咬住自己抛出的鱼饵。

陆东植的确沉浸在自己的世界里，他最近很烦，前两天刚刚遭受了共组长的职场霸凌，小腿骨上的淤青都没散，现在就又有一口大锅从天而降，这样下去自己接不住的话恐怕要被直接砸死，早知道自己就应该再硬气一些拒绝提交那份有疑点的报告……哎不对！是应该在最开始的时候直接拒绝同事要求自己帮忙写报告的委托！

想到这里陆东植有些泄气了，他心软又擅长自省，共情能力更是出类拔萃，这种性格在他小时候看来是非常讨喜的，长辈们夸谁谁谁家的孩子懂事省心的时候陆东植总是榜上有名。但随着年龄的增长这些优点逐渐成为人际交往中的负担压在陆东植身上，走的路越远就越压得他直不起腰畅快呼吸。陆东植抬手把自己本就算不上整齐的卷发揉得更蓬乱了些，让人能直观地从那头卷发上看出其主人现在的心绪有多繁杂。

徐仁宇就是在这个时候开口向陆东植搭话的：“很辛苦吧。”他陈述了一句疑问句，接着道：“没办法，工作就是这样。”然后向着对面似乎有些被他的突然出声吓到的陆东植报以一个极尽友善的微笑。

陆东植眨了眨眼，打量了一下眼前人，又眨了眨眼。眼前人仪表堂堂，穿着打扮精致讲究，连发型都一丝不苟……看来平时工作的时候需要十分注意形象啊！那这么说来就是销售部门的同事咯？陆东植觉得自己的一波推理十分严谨，虽然心头闪过一丝违和，但他没往心里去，对方都已经和自己打招呼了，那自己也必须赶紧回礼，于是便同样朝对方笑了笑。

不愧是销售部门的同事啊。——这是陆东植听徐仁宇开启对话1分钟之后的感想。陆东植没想到这位同事拉客户居然拉到了自己头上，这么拼命拉业绩，连一个素不相识的同事都不放过……一定很辛苦吧！况且销售有时候要靠脸吃饭，这位同事穿戴都是高级货，难道是为了要维持现在的生活水平才这么拼命拉业绩吗？都说由奢入俭难，不怪他要比别人更爱慕虚荣些。只可惜自己最近头上悬着一口流星生物制药的锅，实在是泥菩萨过河，没闲心思关心别人的业绩。

想到这，陆东植心中不禁涌起刚刚那股悔恨自己太过冤大头的情绪，一咬牙打断了身前人输送情报的话头，似敷衍似逃离地应和了几声“好，我知道了。”罢了还握了握对方的手以示感谢，然后转身匆匆离开，生怕自己再多待几秒就会破功，再一次陷入随波逐流的境地。

不过陆东植的一颗心到底是硬不起来的，他想起刚刚那位长相干净英气的同僚最后和他搭话时委曲求全的语气，有些过意不去了，正巧这时姐姐给自己打来了电话，于是在姐姐的嘘寒问暖中陆东植见缝插针地提了句股票资源的事，随便搪塞了几句缘由便挂了电话。陆东植心想生活不易，就当是帮一帮和自己同病相怜的可怜人吧。

陆东植不知道的是他眼中的可怜人现在倒是真有几分可怜的意思。

徐仁宇没想到自己一把年纪还能体会一次小青年口中说的风中凌乱的滋味。他看着陆东植离开的方向空无一人，便低下头看了看自己还僵在半空的手，像是被陆东植传染一样也眨了眨眼睛，又重新抬头看陆东植离开的方向。他对自己的劝诱失败感到极其困惑，这个陆东植对自己这个理事的态度如此敷衍，完全不像曹组长口中说的那个软柿子冤大头的样子啊？

陆东植此时还不知道自己就这样引起了徐仁宇的注意。

徐仁宇此时也不知道自己对陆东植的注意会怎样改变自己的人生轨迹。

陆东植觉得自己最近被上次在天台仅有一面之缘的销售同事跟踪了，只有这样才能解释自己为什么上厕所能碰到对方，去茶水间喝咖啡能碰到对方，连上班乘个电梯都能碰到对方，最奇怪的是明明大家上班都要迟到了但是都不肯进电梯只留自己和那个同事2个人在电梯里啊！说起来对方刚才还直接叫了自己的名字，很亲密的样子，怎么自己和他很熟吗？自己都不知道他叫什么好不好？

陆东植似乎感到一丝危机，左思右想都觉得对方不安好心，怕不是又要给自己推销股票，于是紧了紧自己挎包的肩带，自以为微不可查地朝远离对方的方向挪了一步，还要做个假动作向对方点头寒暄来掩饰一下。

陆东植的小动作徐仁宇都看在眼里，从在电梯口外看到陆东植开始徐仁宇的视线就一直黏在陆东植身上了，他越观察越觉得陆东植根本不像传闻中的那样好欺负，反而胆子大得很，看看他和自己打招呼都不带眼神接触的。虽然自己动机不纯，但好歹也是叫对方进来和自己共乘一部电梯了，对方连一句谢谢都没有。

徐仁宇盯了两秒陆东植的后脑勺，扯出了一个浅浅的玩味的笑容。是的，徐仁宇是不会和陆东植这种小角色生气的，他只是觉得对方现在和传闻中的反差还挺有趣的。但这不代表他愿意在陆东植身上浪费时间，自己现在的首要目标是打压徐志勋的气焰，把对方推下高台。

徐志勋私下宴请流星生物制药的社长并收受贿∑赂的证据自己已经收集得差不多了，这次流星生物制售假药被曝，导致股价大跌，牵连到大韩证券的股民无数，而徐志勋现在想出的垂死挣扎的方案就是把全部脏水泼到陆东植身上，逼陆东植走人以此给媒体和大众一个交代，现在就差陆东植的直接指认，徐仁宇就能送徐志勋上路了，他不能给徐志勋在会长那边留下辩解和转圜的余地。

事不宜迟，徐仁宇不想再浪费时间琢磨陆东植到底在想什么了，他直接向陆东植提出要对方来自己手底下做事的条件，心想自己都直接发话会从徐志勋手底下保对方了，对方这次应该没什么好犹豫的了。然后徐仁宇如愿以偿得到了和陆东植的眼神接触，对方甚至还给了他一个笑容，笑出声的那种，听起来内涵的味道有点怪？

陆东植觉得挺好笑的，并且有些烦躁了，这位销售同事真的很奇怪，居然叫自己去他手底下做事？看来在销售部门是个小领导，但架子也摆得太大了，的确他上次给自己的那只股最后卖得很好，涨势喜人，自己也因此度过了业绩危机，免于被开除，但他就凭这点就直接要自己为他干活了？自己现在都快干不下去了！

不知道是不是由于这次的流星生物事件给陆东植带来的压力超出了他平时所能承受的极限，而最近几天来自家人的失望和担忧，以及来自公司同事的避之不及给了他些许破罐破摔的勇气，平时学不会说“不”的陆东植现在居然能对着别的部门的同事发出不屑的嘲笑，困境果真使人成长。

不知道是谁刚才说不会和陆东植这种小角色生气的，徐仁宇不承认自己有过这样的想法。看陆东植一脸不以为然的样子，徐仁宇感到自己作为理事的权威受到了挑战，他决定身体力行表达一下自己现在的怒气，于是手上带着满十分的威胁意味拍上了陆东植的胸口，边拍边警告对方：“你一个人能做成什么？最好识时务点，来我这边，别反抗了。”拍完了觉得不够解气还拉着对方的领子整了整，整得更歪了。

陆东植也很莫名，就算自己脾气好是出了名的，但也不至于萍水相逢的别的部门的同事也能这样骑到自己头上来颐指气使。这些天来的委屈托着一股无名火窜上头，陆东植没多想直接抓住徐仁宇作乱的手拉开，并同样出声警告对方：“别再纠缠我了，我们没结果的。”

徐仁宇：“……”

徐仁宇几乎震惊了，只会盯着陆东植看，这落在陆东植眼里仿佛是在祝贺自己为数不多的几次拒绝别人的行为完成得很成功，本来想就此打住抽回手的，但无奈对方还死死抓着自己，于是只好也回盯对方。两人视线所及的空气中仿佛有触电的劈啪声，气流只在由于交握角力而微微颤抖的双手附近流动。

叮——

没有感情的电子音突然打破电梯中的僵局，还是陆东植反应快，趁对方晃神的功夫一个卸力抽手，抬脚迈出电梯并在心中默默祈祷不要再遇到这个缠人的同事了。

早上的这个电梯插曲并没给陆东植带来多大影响，生活仍在继续，小鞋虽迟但到。

虽然陆东植度过了业绩危机，但想要整他的徐志勋常务还在，而明显他的顶头上司共组长是和徐常务一个鼻孔出气的，所以陆东植现在被安排进了一个单人办公室——杂物间，独自做着大扫除的陆东植在为自己的出路发愁。

其实陆东植不是没有解决自己眼下这个困境的办法，只要他向监察组说明事情的来龙去脉，说清自己和这件事情完全无关，甚至是上司滥用职权欺压自己想要自己背锅，那他就可以化解这次的危机。让陆东植犹豫不决的问题是这件事不仅仅关乎自己，还牵连到了组里的其他同事。

其实在事情刚发生的时候共组长的小跟班朴代理就向陆东植诉苦过好几次，私底下透露说如果这件事处理不好，徐常务就威胁要开除资产三组全员，组里的同事们生活压力都很大，彼此都心知肚明丢了这份工作和丢了命也差不多了，真的会在21世纪饿死街头，所以陆东植也能理解共组长费尽心思要自己背锅，理解其他同事保持沉默的做法。

陆东植觉得自己现在被迫要去解答电车难题，而自己和其他组员是被绑在不同铁轨上的人，自己手里握着能改变电车行驶方向的遥控器，请问是要选择自杀还是杀人？陆东植觉得这个选择题狗屎极了，但偏偏好难选。

“啊——”他把头埋进手臂里发出一声闷闷的哀嚎，然后就这样睡着了。

再抬头的时候窗外已经被夜幕笼罩，环顾杂物间外的办公室已经空无一人，下班时间过了有一会了，但没有任何人提醒陆东植下班。陆东植自嘲地笑了笑，正准备收拾东西回自己的单人公寓接着睡，放在桌上的手机突然震了起来，来电显示是“大姐”。

自从陆东植背了流星生物的黑锅，父亲气他软弱，他又不想看见姐姐和继母总是对着他一脸担忧的样子，所以已经有段时间没回家里开的烤肉店了，也就姐姐性子热情直爽，这段日子时不时来电话问问他的情况。今天也是电话刚接通，没聊两句就劝陆东植回家看看，说父亲已经消气了，你这个做儿子的总不能一直和父亲置气，家里人都担心你，一个人解决不了的问题大家说不定能一起想想办法。

“回来吧回来吧，今天家里特意准备了上等猪五花，一家人好久没聚了，啊东植？”听着姐姐带着些哄小孩的意味的话，只身一人站在冰冷空荡的办公室里的陆东植心头涌上一股暖意，暖意直冲鼻头，连眼睛都被烘得有些发酸。

“嗯。”陆东植吸了吸鼻子，又清了清嗓子：“我这边下班了，一会回去肉共和国。”

挂了电话，陆东植的脚步和心情一样轻快，临走前还不忘把杂物间的灯关了。他鼻尖仿佛已经被家里烤肉店的烟熏味萦绕，耳边是猪肉在烤盘上发出的滋滋声，脸上能感受到炭火扑面的温度。有家真好，陆东植露出了几日来第一个发自真心且尽显本色的笑容。

陆东植人在大韩证券，灵魂已经出窍到Mr.肉共和国，所以他没能捕捉到那个在电梯门完全关上的瞬间，办公室内一闪而过的黑影。

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

从大韩证券到Mr.肉共和国要倒几班公交，这也是当初陆东植从家里独立出来租公寓的原因之一，对于社畜来说有时候上班路程缩短那么几百米就能在很大程度上减少由于迟到而被扣工资的风险。

陆东植远远就望到了自家烤肉店明亮的灯光，灯光溢出烤肉店的落地玻璃打在店门前的沥青路上，像是打碎了一地的钻石，反射出带有颗粒感的光，看得让人心里也亮堂堂的。

今天家里的生意看起来不错，店门口甚至还停了一辆看起来价格不菲的豪车，难道自家的烤肉店居然已经做到网红店的程度，能够吸引成功人士来打卡了吗？陆东植心想自己最近可能的确太少关心家里了，趁今晚这个机会自己要好好和家人们聊一聊，也要让父亲看到自己想要改变的决心！

现在的陆东植心中被正面积极的情绪充满了，他拍了拍自己的脸振奋精神，昂首挺胸走上前推开了Mr.肉共和国的那扇玻璃门。

一进门，陆东植一眼就看到了自己的家人们正背对着门口，在稍微靠里的一张桌子前围作一团，很兴奋的样子。他带着7分雀跃3分好奇地走向他们，没有出声打断，先是尝试探头探脑地朝人群的中心望去，但视线被挡住了，什么也没看到，只好作罢。

“爸，阿姨，姐，我回来了。”

“哦！东植回来了啊！快来快来，大家都在等你呢！”陆父眉开眼笑地一把拽过他就把他往座位上按，其余人也转过身迎接他，往旁边挪了几步给他空出位子。陆东植终于看清了刚才被自己家里人围住的是什么，居然是那个销售部门的同事！

陆东植仿佛被焊在了座位上，他感到刚才在心中燃起的雄心壮志被眼前这位同事挥着厚脸皮扑灭。

陆东植听对方笑着开口：“哦东植，你来了，不好意思没有提前打招呼就来叨扰……”陆东植听不下去了，即使对方现在装的再有礼貌自己也不会被骗了。

他起身拉起对方的手就往外拽，嘴里不耐烦道：“你怎么找到我家的？不是叫你别再纠缠我了吗，你这样我真的要报警了！”

这一下居然还没把对方拉动，陆东植干脆把对方手臂夹在自己腋下，正准备用全身的力气把对方从座位上拖起来，头顶就是一痛。

“你这个臭小子对徐理事是什么态度！还不快放手！”陆父看自家儿子尊卑不分还拉着人家徐理事作妖，气不打一处来，对着陆东植头顶就是一顿连击。

“哎呀会长你别打了！”陆东植继母拉着陆父在一边劝。

“啊！爸！——”陆东植继母劝不住，陆东植还在挨揍。

“东植啊，徐理事说他看你最近状态不好，担心你所以来这边看看，你这是干嘛呢？”陆东植姐姐也加入劝架的行列。

而陆家最小的弟弟陆东灿则掏出手机记录下了这鸡飞狗跳的温馨一刻，深藏功与名。

反观纷争的源头徐仁宇现在在干嘛呢？

徐仁宇在一片混乱中被陆东植拽得左摇右晃，他看着陆东植挨揍，笑得挺开心，但也记得要维持住“东植好朋友”的人设，不咸不淡地在那复读“没关系，别打了。”自然是起不到什么作用的。

疼痛使陆东植冷静，现实使陆东植懵逼。

陆东植在脑内回放刚刚在一片混乱中听到的“徐理事”三个字，双手很乖地放在并拢的大腿上，有些拘谨地坐在西装革履，和自家烤肉店的画风格格不入的男人对面。

他飘了几个眼神给对方，小心翼翼地开口向对方寻求答案：“徐，徐理事？”

“我们已经打过几次交道了，东植不用这么拘谨。”徐仁宇宽宏大量得很，笑容像不要钱一样往陆东植眼睛里塞：“这两次看到东植，都没能来得及好好说上话，看东植应该是有什么烦心事吧？”

“啊……”陆东植被徐仁宇笑得负罪感爆棚，一时不知道怎么回答，又有一肚子话想要解释，结果只能发出无意义的单音节。

“没关系的，有什么困难就大胆地告诉我吧，怎么说曾经我也负责过资产运营部的管理，虽然那个时候东植好像还没入职，不过现在毕竟出了这么大的事，就当是我尽一份关心下属的义务吧。”言闭，徐仁宇热情地帮陆东植倒酒。

陆东植慌忙举起自己的酒杯，心理防线已然崩溃，他抿了抿嘴，鼓起勇气看向对方，决定坦白：“那个……徐理事……之前我对您的态度不太好，您不要放在心上。”

陆东植顿了顿，徐仁宇看着他没说话，于是他只好接着说：“其实……我之前一直不知道您就是大韩证券的理事，看您给我股票资源，还以为您是销售部门的同事……”越说陆东植的音量越小，垂下眼睛不敢看徐仁宇。

“啊……所以东植之前才会……”

“非常对不起！”陆东植彻底低下了头，只留给徐仁宇自己的一头卷毛，然后他听见对方笑了。

“现在难得还有像东植这么纯朴的人了。”

陆东植没想到自己居然从对方嘴里听到了一句称赞，抬起头呆呆地“啊？”了一声。

“东植既然不知道我是理事，那说明东植平时也不太在意公司的八卦绯闻吧？像东植这样心思单纯的人，现在被搅进上层由于推卸责任而造成的纷争中，应该很困扰吧。”徐仁宇说到这停了停，观察了一下陆东植的反应，看对方眼眶渐红，心里有了数，接着道：“其实我最近找东植也是为了流星生物的事，听监察组的曹组长说，你有什么难言之隐？”

“徐理事，我……”陆东植之前被扑灭的雄心壮志又被徐仁宇的关心给点燃了，这是自己背黑锅以来第一次有人这样向自己伸出援手。陆东植忍住哽咽向徐仁宇解释了来龙去脉，怕对方会看不起自己过于老好人的做派，一说完就抄起手边的酒杯一饮而尽，忐忑地等徐仁宇 的反应。

徐仁宇又帮陆东植倒了一杯酒，稍稍皱着眉头，似乎是在思考。空气一度陷入沉默，陆东植埋头烤肉，就在他快要陷入自我厌恶中时，徐仁宇终于开口了。

“东植这段时间都在思考这样的问题啊。明明都快自身难保了却还在担心同事的安危，这真是……”徐仁宇快要忍不住笑意了，所以他竭力把自己的嘲笑粉饰成无奈的样子。百闻不如一见，没想到这个陆东植比传闻中的还要冤大头。此刻的徐仁宇根本不记得自己之前还觉得对方胆子很大，脾气火爆，和传闻的反差非常有趣。

陆东植看徐仁宇欲言又止，无所适从，只能又闷头喝酒。而徐仁宇也不客气，紧接着又给陆东植把酒杯倒满，嘴上却说：“东植心情不好，喝点酒也是应该的。只是喝酒不解决问题，我这边有一个方案，不知道东植想不想听一听？”

“徐理事真的愿意帮我吗？”徐仁宇给陆东植倒的酒和徐仁宇对陆东植说的话都让陆东植觉得上头，他扑闪着一双亮晶晶的眼睛看着对面放下身段亲自来自家烤肉店只为了帮自己的徐理事，觉得这世上再没有这么好的人了。

“当然了。其实，我也看不惯我弟弟……就是徐常务，那种以权谋私，欺压底层员工的行径。”徐仁宇似是恨铁不成钢地娓娓道来，一副准备和陆东植交心的样子：“东植啊，我也就在这和你说说，其实我一直梦想要改变大韩证券的现状，我知道公司现在内部的风气有些败坏，光是员工站队的现象就屡禁不止，而徐常务似乎是乐在其中的。”

徐仁宇抿了一口酒接着道：“现在像东植这样单纯，一心只想着搞实绩的员工已经很少了，所以我要承认自己当初接近东植其实是抱着别的心思的。”徐仁宇抬头望进陆东植从刚才开始就泛红湿润的眼睛里，露出一个苦笑，语气里是十成十的真诚：“大韩证券……不，是我身边现在很缺少像东植这样的员工，我也很想阻止我弟弟这样继续堕落下去，所以东植愿不愿意说出真相，愿不愿意帮帮我呢？”

陆东植：“……”

徐仁宇由于之前几次栽在陆东植手里似乎患上了某种PTSD，他趁势追了一句：“东植不用担心资产三组的其他同事，只要东植愿意配合，我可以保证他们没事。”

陆东植的眼泪就这样掉了下来。

他呜呜咽咽地一边点头一边说：“愿意愿意，徐理事您需要我做什么尽管吩咐，我什么都不会拒绝您的。”说完他似乎觉得有些难为情，控制了一下自己的情绪，拿过一旁的纸巾抹了把脸，又喝光了一杯酒，接着拿起烤肉夹重新开始帮徐仁宇烤肉。

“哎古，我们东植就是太善良了所以才会这么痛苦。这点小事没什么好哭的。”仿佛已经看到徐志勋坐上飞机被送往国外的画面，徐仁宇心情大好，也不知是真情还是假意地安慰陆东植。

陆东植现在除了感动就是想要报答眼前的徐理事，但现在自己又没什么能为对方做的，怎么办呢？陆东植被酒精麻痹的小脑瓜迟钝地给出了一个解决方案。

“徐理事您多吃点，我们家的肉特别好，都是我爸每天一大清早去菜场亲自挑选的！”

“好，刚才叔叔也和我提到了。”

“徐理事您怎么不吃，您碗里还剩了这么多，都凉了，来吃我这块新烤好的，啊~”

陆东植伸长了胳膊，夹着一块冒着热气的烤肉就递到了徐仁宇面前，自己也跟着张着嘴，暗示对方快吃自己递过去的烤肉。

徐仁宇被陆东植这套行云流水的动作震慑住了，他自己演了这么久对方的知心朋友，没想到对方也跟着入戏挺快。但这个动作对于徐仁宇来说太过亲密了，甚至有些在他的底线边缘试探，徐仁宇再入戏也一时无法接受，转而用筷子去接陆东植递过来的烤肉。

陆东植躲开了徐仁宇的筷子。

“啊~”陆东植向徐仁宇展示着醉汉的坚持。

“……”徐仁宇愣了愣，看了看对方一副“只要你今晚不吃这块肉，那我就一直张着嘴”的架势，又忍了忍，最后还是探头张嘴吃下了这块肉。

“嘿嘿~好吃吧？”

“……好吃。”

“好吃您就多吃点！”陆东植心满意足，奖励了自己一口烧酒。

徐仁宇看对方又陷入了“喝酒—烤肉—喝酒”的循环，顾不上自己嘴里还没咽下去的食物，连忙出声阻止到：“东植也多吃一点吧，我自己来就好。”

“徐理事您人真好！”说着又往徐仁宇碗里扔了两块肉。

陆家人躲在一旁看徐仁宇往陆东植酒杯里添酒，陆东植往徐仁宇碗里加肉，只觉得是任谁看了都要拍手称好的和谐景象，能有上司如此，自家大儿子总算是熬出头了。

在Mr.肉共和国门口等待代驾的这段时间里，徐仁宇仍然被陆东植这个醉鬼纠缠着，他有些能体会陆东植在最开始对自己的那种不耐烦了。

本来徐仁宇想着出门呼吸一下新鲜空气，店里烤肉油腻的味道已经到了他能忍耐的极限，他现在只想赶快回公寓把自己全身上下包括钻进头发丝的这种便宜味道给洗掉。耳边传来陆东植嘀嘀咕咕的声音，嘟囔着：“外面好冷，徐理事您为什么不进店里等呢？”说完还要跺两下脚，在寒风中靠颤抖来取暖。徐仁宇没想到陆东植对自己态度转变之后甚至可以说有些黏人，当然这其中有酒精作祟。

“东植不用陪我在这里等，代驾应该就快来了，你进屋吧。”

“那怎么行，我要一直目送完徐理事的车开走才行。”

徐仁宇没法接话，只好朝陆东植笑。经过徐仁宇千锤百炼的完美假笑被陆东植证明是极其成功的。陆东植看徐仁宇对自己笑得温柔，于是也还了对方一个甜甜的傻笑，标准的露出八颗牙齿的那种，笑得一双眼睛也眯成了两轮弯月，朦胧地泛着水汽。

徐仁宇觉得自己今晚也有些喝醉了，不然刚才看到陆东植的笑容不会有这种眩晕感，要么就是自己被陆东植的傻气气到昏头了。徐仁宇撇开视线，故意让二人之间的气氛陷入无话的沉默，但却解开了自己思想的镣铐。陆东植的一头卷发随着他的颤抖在徐仁宇的余光里抢镜，于是陆东植借自己这头羊毛卷的光走进了身旁徐仁宇的思绪里。

徐仁宇先是闻到不知是从谁身上传来的烤肉味，接着感到自己的味蕾又活跃起来，仿佛能回味出先前在店里吃下的那些烤肉的咸香，混合着黑胡椒的鲜辣，特别是陆东植喂自己吃下的那块烤肉，似乎比其他的都要多汁一些。自己可能的确是吃的太慢了，所以陆东植喂过来的那块烤肉吃起来感觉比其他的都要烫口一些。

唾液被回忆刺激分泌，徐仁宇眼前突然闪过陆东植喂自己吃肉时张开的嘴，和嘴里那块粉嫩的软肉，不自觉咽了一口唾沫，喉结上下翻滚，徐仁宇甩了甩脑袋止住自己脱缰的思绪，暗自决定要投诉这家代驾公司业务效率太慢。

陆东植看徐仁宇摇头，还以为对方不舒服，凑近徐仁宇关切道：“徐理事您头晕吗？我看要不然我们还是先回店里坐坐吧？”

徐仁宇没想到陆东植会突然靠近，破天荒有些心虚地摆手否认。终于这时候远处急急跑来一个人影，离二人还有大概10米的距离就开始大声招呼：“是您二位叫的代驾吗？”

“是是是！”陆东植替徐仁宇抢答。

徐仁宇抢出一步走向自己的车子，拉开后座车门坐了进去闭目养神，他现在不想和陆东植再有交流，但他向自己解释并不是因为自己怕了陆东植，而是自己心累。

咚咚咚！

徐仁宇睁眼就看到陆东植贴在车窗外看自己的一张大脸，今晚是真的心累，当初自己躲在办公室阴影里偷听陆东植讲电话，并飞车赶在陆东植之前来到Mr.肉共和国埋伏的时候，可没想到事情最后会发展成这样。但自己立的人设跪着也要演完，他放下一半车窗，用眼神询问陆东植还有什么事？

“徐理事您路上小心，早点休息，祝您好梦！晚安！”

“……嗯。”在升起车窗前徐仁宇又补了一句：“……晚安。”

自从陆东植全力配合监察组调查流星生物事件，所有的事情终于如徐仁宇的计划一样顺利起来，他背地里通过各种渠道收集的徐志勋的污点证据有了用武之地，各种匿名论坛和媒体上渐渐出现了声讨流星生物事件幕后黑手的声音，广大股民们的情绪被煽动起来，甚至还出现了小波在大韩证券门口静坐示∑威的人群，一时掀起风波无数。

徐仁宇路过一楼大厅，看到股民们在楼外空地上高举着“还我血汗钱”、“让有罪之人罪有应得”的纸板，想起了徐志勋在饭桌上气急败坏又不好发泄的嘴脸，嘴角的弧度越扯越大。在上一次的本家聚餐中，会长已经下令送徐志勋去国外一段时间避避风头，虽然没定下空出来的常务的位置会由谁接替，但终究是空置着。徐仁宇有野心也有信心，现在还不需要操之过急。

监察组组长曹宥珍落后于徐仁宇半步，跟在对方身侧，顺着徐仁宇的视线向外望去也看到了示∑威的人群，开口道：“这次幸亏陆东植想开了配合，事情才能这么顺利解决，不知道他之前态度那么犹豫不决，怎么会突然就转性了呢？”

“哦，应该是遇到了什么让他下定决心的事吧。”徐仁宇随口回答，并不准备向曹宥珍解释更多，转而朝着电梯走去。

今天是徐仁宇接替自己那个废物弟弟重新管理资产运营部的第一天，虽然算不上是新官上任，但有些形式还是要走。

电梯到达资产运营部的楼层，门一开，外面已经站好了一排迎接徐仁宇的员工们，领头的就是资产三组的共组长和朴代理，这二位在徐志勋陷入颓势的时候都已经做好了玉石俱焚的觉悟，还是陆东植看不过去他们整天唉声叹气，一副大限将至的样子，难得口气强硬地和他们打包票一切都会过去，请他们相信自己，不要再助纣为虐。

虽然二人当时将信将疑，说白了还是不相信陆东植这个冤大头能有什么办法，但死马当活马医，没想到真的等来了黎明的曙光。只是江山易改本性难移，这二位现在还是下意识抱着“这次站队绝对不能站错”的心思，满脸堆着笑上前迎接新上司，一左一右夹着徐仁宇吹着彩虹屁，本来跟在徐仁宇身旁的曹组长已经被随后簇拥而来的其他员工挤到了几米开外。

徐仁宇摆出招牌式的笑容听耳边一群蜜蜂嗡嗡嗡，眼睛却在人群内外来回扫，没有看到那头会让人觉得心痒痒的卷毛，不像话，陆东植居然比自己这个理事上班还晚到。

陆东植一出电梯的门就看到了与前几天在自家烤肉店似曾相识的景象，徐仁宇又像众星捧月般被簇拥在人群中，只是这次对方站着，高挑挺拔的身姿颇有种鹤立鸡群的感觉，所以陆东植一眼就看到了对方。正巧这时徐仁宇转头，视线交接碰撞，两人都有一瞬间的愣神。

“东植，你来了。”徐仁宇反应比较快，也可以说是想都没想问候的话已经脱口而出。

“是，徐理事早！”陆东植几乎是出于本能地朝对方绽放笑容，然后鞠了个90度的躬，卷发随着动作在空气中划出一道弧线。

目睹此情此景的一众员工也出现了一瞬的愣神，他们有一丝疑惑，怎么陆东植这个冤大头和徐理事看起来挺熟的？

“我看人都差不多到齐了，那大家聚一下吧，我有事情要宣布。”徐仁宇哪知道人有没有到齐，只是他想看到的人到了而已。然后他就看着陆东植一路小跑到自己的工位上，放下挎包，再一路小跑到聚在自己面前的人群偏外侧的地方站好，看着自己，很乖巧。

徐仁宇看陆东植做完这一系列动作，又象征性地分给了其他员工一个扫视，刚准备开口，走廊尽头的电梯门又开了。一个人影伴随着一声怒吼冲出电梯，突然被点名的陆东植探头看向了声音的来源，还没搞清楚状况，那个人影就朝自己压了过来，自己的领子被对方一把揪住一通摇晃。陆东植的气管被收紧的衣领卡住，在窒息和眩晕中勉力睁开眼睛，终于看清了是谁在攻击自己。

徐仁宇没想到自己能收到徐志勋送来的一份惊喜，对方恐怕是咽不下这口气，觉得事情败露自己被送到国外避风头全要归咎于陆东植反咬自己一口，现在居然冒着被外面示∑威人群发现的风险来公司闹事，这是嫌自己凉得还不够彻底。

徐仁宇差点要忍不住笑出声，但这不太好，现在资产部乱作一团，打架的、劝架的、看热闹的乱哄哄地挤在自己面前。眼看徐志勋已经把陆东植压在地上掐脖子了，嘴里还在骂骂咧咧：“你算什么东西，还敢反抗我！？”

陆东植一张肉乎乎的小脸憋得通红，时不时还咳嗽两声露出小截舌尖，眼角挂着几滴生理泪水。徐仁宇觉得差不多了，看不下去了，准备上前拉开发疯的徐志勋，好歹也是名义上的弟弟，自己也是要面子的，况且围着徐志勋的那群人忌惮这个前常务都不敢使劲去拉，陆东植现在看起来快死了。

徐仁宇挤进人群来到地上算不上是缠斗的两人身边，伸手抓住徐志勋掐在陆东植脖子上的手，同时用眼神示意一旁的共组长赶紧一起拉人，刚开口说了一声“放手”，后面的话还没来得及讲完，就被徐志勋一个甩手打断，对方手腕上的手表磕在徐仁宇的下巴上，差点没让徐仁宇咬断自己舌头。

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 喜欢一个人就是会不自觉地眼神追着对方跑呀❤

今天的资产运营部经历了太多，就比如现在，资产运营部的时间仿佛被定格。

本就是单膝跪地的徐仁宇受到冲击，向一旁倒去。人的执念真的很可怕，徐仁宇对维护自己形象的坚持激发了他的无限潜能，电光火石间他腾出一只手撑在了身侧阻止自己倾倒的势头，更惊为天人的是他抓着徐志勋的那只手居然还没松开。

徐志勋清醒了，他如坠冰窟，他觉得自己这辈子没有这么冷静过。

他看着徐仁宇抬起撑地的手，用手背揉了揉下巴，拿到眼前看了看，然后转动眼珠缓缓看向自己，瞳孔似黑洞深不见底，腮边凸起的下颌骨告诉徐志勋对方正在磨牙，绷紧的下颌线锋利得吹毛立断。

这一切画面都是以慢动作在徐志勋的眼前播放的。

“你……”徐志勋正准备采取主动打破死寂，就被还压在自己身下的陆东植掀翻，真实的四脚朝天，头磕在身后共组长的小腿骨上，两个人顿时痛苦地蜷成两个球。

“啊——！徐理事您没事吧！”徐仁宇还没喊疼陆东植倒是先叫了起来。

他这平地一声吼把资产运营部众人的魂给吼回来了，被刚才的突发意外震惊的众人这才回过神来，围到徐仁宇身边嘘寒问暖。

陆东植就更直接一些，上手就捧住徐仁宇的脸，把对方的头往上抬要去看对方被打到的下巴。

徐仁宇到底是没能维护住形象，被陆东植的动作带得失去平衡，坐倒在地上，他看陆东植的头在自己面前上下左右晃，有些无语，又有些想笑。他闭了闭眼，吸了一口气，吐出的时候声音里还是带上了笑意：“东植你先放开我吧，我没事。”

“徐理事您下巴这块有点红了，但没破皮没出血，不知道之后会不会肿？您牙呢？您牙没事吧？”说着陆东植居然一副想要掰开徐仁宇的嘴去查看的意思。

旁边的围观群众现在没心思去管陆东植为什么胆子这么大，他们只觉得事情的发展很糟糕。被陆东植捧着头的徐仁宇也觉得事情的发展很糟糕，这回轮到他去拉陆东植的手了。

“东植。东植！我没事了，你先扶我起来。”

终于不用和大地亲密接触的徐仁宇从西服内侧口袋抽出真丝手绢擦了擦手，接着抬手抹了一把自己刚才在混乱中垂下的几缕发丝。

这时候徐志勋也从地上爬起来了，眼神闪烁着好像想要说什么，但徐仁宇不给他机会，直接开口结束这场闹剧：“志勋你回去休息吧，今天的事情我不会告诉会长，大家也会当做没有见过你。”

网开一面的一番话听在徐志勋耳朵里有了些威胁的味道，但没办法，他自知理亏，虽然平时看不惯这个能力比自己优秀还要背地里给自己下套的“哥哥”，但也没想过要到拳脚相向的地步。但认错是不会认错的，他徐志勋就算是被外面楼下的示∑威群众打死，一辈子回不了国，也不会向徐仁宇认错的。

“曹组长，麻烦送志勋回去吧。”徐仁宇看徐志勋站着不动，又开口赶人。

徐志勋“切”了一声，踢翻了脚边的一个垃圾桶，整理了一下西服，脚底抹油走了，走得比“押送”他回去的曹组长还快，一看就是在虚张声势。

众人遭此一劫，一下子都有些缓不过来。徐仁宇看了一圈仍旧围在自己身边的员工们，多看了一眼眼巴巴望着自己的陆东植，清了清嗓子准备让这个早晨回归正轨，但出口的第一句话却是：“东植，你身体没事吧？”

陆东植把头摇成一个拨浪鼓，又说：“徐理事您没事就好。”心中被徐仁宇舍己为人的大无私精神感动得一塌糊涂。

徐仁宇看陆东植眼眶又要红，笑着对他微微颔首，转而面向众人，终于搬出了本该早就结束的正题。

“很抱歉刚才我弟弟让大家看笑话了，大家应该已经看到人事调动了，我是从今天开始接管资产运营部的徐仁宇理事，今后和各位接触的机会有很多，还请各位多多关照。”说罢鞠了个躬，赢得满堂彩。

共组长一瘸一拐地往前走了两步，中气十足地夸徐理事气度不凡，工作能力出色，久仰大名，一定能带领资产运营部走上巅峰，创造业绩记录，最后图穷匕见提议晚上搞一个徐理事的欢迎会，给自己制造接近新上司的机会。

徐仁宇觉得这个提议很好，给自己接近陆东植制造了机会。他没有思考为什么他想要接近陆东植，只是想这么做就去做了。最近解决了总给自己找不痛快的徐志勋，他的日子过得颇有些随心所欲不逾矩的感觉。况且陆东植全心全意信任自己，全心全意关心自己，自己和陆东植在一起的时候不用想太多，到底是轻松的，而陆东植那些傻乎乎的反应也还挺可爱的，就像现在。

徐仁宇故意要看陆东植不知所措的反应，接着共组长的话头往下说：“聚会挺好的，不过不光是为了欢迎我，顺便也一起庆祝我们东植晋升代理吧。”

陆东植：“？？”

其他员工：“？？？”

没什么比下班之后有一场聚会要来得更让人无心工作了，资产运营部的一众员工们在浮躁的氛围中熬到了下班，风风火火地找到各自的小团体准备赶去预定好的餐厅。试问公∑款吃喝谁不激动？

共组长早就带着朴代理先去接徐仁宇去餐厅了，徐仁宇还问了一句“陆代理怎么不一起来？”被告知陆东植坚持要和其他资产三组的组员一起去餐厅，只好作罢。

陆东植的确是主动拒绝的共组长的邀请，虽然徐理事说今天这顿聚餐自己也是主角之一，自己照道理应该和徐理事、共组长他们一起去餐厅，但陆东植从早上被宣布升职之后就一直心不在焉。

徐理事对自己实在是太好了，刚上任就提拔自己，如果说是因为自己之前的业绩做的还不错，现在想来也是托了徐理事的福，不然自己根本不可能拿到那么好的资源。如果说是因为这次徐志勋的事情自己帮到了徐理事，那自己好像完全不是靠实力做上代理的。

陆东植知道徐仁宇提拔自己是看重自己，是善意的。他想起今早徐仁宇还因为他被打，又不禁自责起来，现在自己反而对对方提拔自己的决定心怀疑虑，那是辜负了对方的一片好心。

陆东植情绪逐渐低落，在座位上看着已经关机的电脑屏幕发呆，心里是对自己的不自信，对徐仁宇的愧疚，所以他有些不敢面对对方，所以他拒绝了和共组长一起去接徐理事的邀请。

他思绪一直飘，在脑子里调出记忆，回放自己遇到徐仁宇之后发生的种种。他想到一开始自己对徐仁宇的态度，觉得那简直就是黑历史，羞耻到不行，把自己的一头羊毛卷揉成了爆炸卷。记忆又快进到自己和徐仁宇解开误会的那顿烤肉，耳边仿佛能听见对方用充满辨识度的低沉的嗓音让自己去他身边帮他，而自己说愿意愿意。

陆东植受不了了，怎么想来想去他和徐仁宇之间发生的事情都是让人不好意思的事情，他觉得自己有点上火，脸上很热，于是哼哼唧唧地叹了口气，俯身把自己的爆炸头抵到没有温度的桌面上，稍微没有控制好力度，桌面发出一声闷响，陆东植的脑门有点痛。

正准备招呼陆东植一起走的其他资产三组的组员们被陆东植的自残行为吓了一跳。

今天陆东植和徐理事的互动大家都看在眼里，更有甚者徐理事刚一上任就直接提拔了陆东植做代理，虽然不是非常显赫的职位，但陆东植的形象还是一下子在众人眼中神秘了起来，以前压迫过陆东植的同事们现在都有些人人自危的感觉。

只是咸鱼翻身的主人公怎么看起来并不高兴？吴美珠，申石贤和主任互相看了看，大眼瞪小眼，最后还是平时和陆东植交流比较多的吴美珠鼓起勇气向仍在挺尸中的陆东植搭话，提醒对方要出发了。

各人心怀鬼胎，一路无话来到餐厅，聚餐用的长桌已经拼好了，来得早的也都已经落座了，最抢手的位置是靠近徐仁宇的那些，几乎被人占满了。

以陆东植现在的心情他本来就不太愿意面对徐仁宇，自然也乐得徐仁宇那桌没空位可坐。他本想把自己的存在感降到最低，悄无声息地走到另一桌的角落坐下，但没挪了几步就控制不住自己，往徐仁宇的方向瞟了两眼。这一瞟可坏事了，彻底把自己暴露在对方的视线下。

今天预定的餐厅不算大，如果有意识地去关注的话基本能看清每个从门口进来的人，而徐仁宇就是那个有意识的人。

在他刚看到陆东植推门进来的时候，本来是下意识要出声招呼的，但他马上意识到自己可能主动过了头。像徐仁宇这般自律的人，平时的自我管理意识是很强的，在今早看到陆东植时脱口而出一声问候之后，他就意识到了自己每次看到陆东植时内心都会涌起某种冲动，只是他还没时间去分析这股冲动代表了些什么，但总的来说那不是一种糟糕的感觉。

不过异常就是异常，自己和平时不一样，那先想办法自我修复一下。于是徐仁宇矜持了一把，没叫住陆东植，而是用视线描绘出对方的运动轨迹。

陆东植似乎怪怪的，垂头丧气的样子，一进门就往角落跑，也不来和提拔了他的自己打招呼，有没有他是今天聚餐的主角之一的自觉？徐仁宇暗自和陆东植斤斤计较，眉眼间却染上了一丝微不可查担忧，难道是今天徐志勋那个蠢货下手没轻重把人掐出毛病了？

徐仁宇一直盯着陆东植看，陆东植又没忍住瞟了两眼徐仁宇，那么两人对视上的成功率高达100%。

陆东植没想到对方也在看自己，一下子慌了神，二话不说就鞠躬，还连鞠两躬，然后心一横弯着腰低着头就在第二桌的角落坐了下来，光看速度和举动那就是活生生一只非洲鸵鸟。

徐仁宇疑惑，正踌躇是不是要过去问问陆东植的情况，旁边的共组长突然“哎呀”了一声站了起来：“来，徐理事！现在人都到齐了，我先代表大家敬您一杯，欢迎您带领我们资产运营部创造辉煌！我干了，您自便！”

话说完酒喝完，大家一起鼓掌，聚餐正式开始，而徐仁宇错失了今晚和陆东植互动的机会。

这是不可能的。

徐仁宇是谁？以前不好说，但现在大韩证券真正在管业务的就是他这位徐理事了，会长只是偶尔在做重大决策的时候出面，平时给足了自己两个儿子实践的机会，说难听点就是生死由命，不然徐志勋这次也不会闯下这么大的祸。所以现在在大韩证券他徐仁宇想做的事情还没有什么做不成的。

一轮觥筹交错过去，酒桌上的气氛逐渐活跃起来，徐仁宇计算着换到陆东植那桌的时机。刚才陆东植在进门时的状态实在是令他在意，本来自己准备借这顿聚餐再增进一些和陆东植的关系，把对方身上的套再收紧些，毕竟以陆东植这种好拿捏的性格来说，操控起来会是十分轻松顺手的，甚至不用担心对方动什么反咬一口的心思，即使现在看起来没有什么用武之地，但自己也知道养兵千日的道理。

而现在的剧情发展却不在徐仁宇的意料中，至少他认为陆东植被升职之后是会高兴的，但现在对方好像兴致缺缺，一双眼睛在酒桌上来回飞，也不知道在看什么，似乎有些心虚？坐在陆东植旁边的那个女员工倒是看起来和陆东植关系挺亲近的，一张嘴从刚才起就没停过，也不知道在和陆东植说什么，陆东植对着她倒是会笑？

徐仁宇没发现自己的思维逻辑逐渐变得奇怪，所以他不可能阻止自己，所以他的思维逻辑逐渐变得更加奇怪。

哎你看，怎么话说的好好的这就抓上手了呢？怎么陆东植刚一升职就想着谈恋爱了？难怪心虚，感情自己提拔他让他好好干活他却只想着搞男∑女关系？

徐仁宇心里很不是滋味，是一种他没尝过的滋味。他翻遍自己人生的犄角旮旯，试图找到能符合自己现在心境的经历，发现现在尝到的这种滋味和小时候冷眼旁观徐志勋独占父亲一份偏宠时的嫉恨有异曲同工之恨，但又绝不相同，硬要说的话甚至有一丝丝委屈，真的只有一丝丝而已。

徐仁宇品不明白，于是这份滋味直观地表现在情绪上那就是他现在心情很差。他闷了一口酒，不想再看陆东植，所以随便找了个方向转头，就和身边的共组长对上了视线。

共组长已经喝得脸颊通红，被徐理事突然这么一看居然有些清醒。他憋回去一个酒嗝，直觉让他觉得自己的新上司气压有点低，于是叫身旁的朴代理来个表演活跃活跃气氛。

朴代理站起来了，朴代理对着徐仁宇笑，朴代理转过了身，朴代理又转回来了，朴代理从腋下掏出了一个什么：“比心——”

徐仁宇被共组长和朴代理的爆笑声包围，他看着眼前颇有些自豪的两个人，表情是空白的，但内心却有些想法。他觉得朴代理的表演还挺管用的，虽然不知道作用原理是什么，至少现在他觉得自己的气压升高了，并且有了个要去破坏陆东植搞男∑女关系的目标。

他赏给仍在自我陶醉中的两人一个浮于表面的微笑，然后端起酒杯走了，走得十分决绝，目的地当然是陆东植那桌。

徐仁宇一落座就怒刷存在感，说要先敬大家一杯，简单的一个动作就打断了原本酒桌上的任何人正在进行着的任何事情。

他本来想坐到陆东植身边去，这无可厚非，毕竟他们是今天聚餐的二位主角，但陆东植的位置太角落了，如果坐过去就会显得过于刻意，他不得不很遗憾地承认陆东植这一步防守走得很好。

陆东植早有心理准备，不如说这一刻终于还是来临了。自从他进门时和徐仁宇有过一次对视之后，他就一直觉得有一道视线从对面桌穿过人群准确地扎到自己身上，他怀疑那道视线来自徐仁宇，但他不敢去确认，他不想再经历一次对视之后心慌意乱的感觉了，总觉得自己整个人都变得怪怪的，一颗心扑通扑通拼命往自己脸上泵血，未饮人先醉。

在徐仁宇起身来到自己这桌之后，陆东植才确定自己刚才的感觉和推理没错，那道视线就是来自徐仁宇的，因为在徐仁宇和自己离得更近之后，那种被盯上的感觉更清晰强烈了。

陆东植纠结得要命，一会觉得要不就这样装死算了，自己坚决不看徐仁宇，逃避可耻但却有用；一会又想徐仁宇对自己这么好，自己的所作所为实在失礼，万一对方看自己现在这副态度觉得自己升完职就准备翻脸不认人那可怎么办？

他突然觉得自己嗓子干得冒烟，咕咚灌了两大口啤酒下肚，金黄色的液体载着无数微小的气泡流过喉咙，刺激着喉管上的黏膜，本就是因为嗓子不舒服才喝酒的陆东植被呛得直咳嗽，加上又被徐仁宇死亡凝视，更是咳得从脖子一直红到头皮里，像只被煮熟的小虾仁。

一旁的吴美珠见陆东植被呛着了，赶紧帮他拍背顺气，脸上写满了担心道：“东植前辈你没事吧？”

陆东植头手并用一起摇，用全身传达着“我没事”的信号，然后拨开了吴美珠的手说：“我出去呼吸一下新鲜空气。”

这在任何人看来都再正常不过的一幕同事互动落到徐仁宇眼睛里那可谓是充满转折，精彩纷呈。

首先，陆东植看到自己明显慌了，甚至还被酒呛到，这说明自己成功扰乱了对方发展感情的计划。其次，陆东植会觉得心虚，说明他也知道自己有错，态度还算比较端正。再看最后，陆东植直接拒绝了那个女员工的示好，那说明，这段关系八成已经黄了呀！

徐仁宇只是敬了杯酒就完成了自己刚定下的目标，颇有些成就感。但那个女员工摸上陆东植背的动作还是让他觉得心里有哪不痛快，连带着看到她被陆东植拒绝时的眼神都透出了幸灾乐祸的光。

哼，对方居然还叫陆东植透完气早点回座位？不存在的，陆东植不会回来了。

-TBC-


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 认真谈恋爱！  
> 尝试改变发文习惯×  
> 我变短了√

伴随着餐厅门被推开时悬在门框上的风铃清啭，迎接陆东植的除了裹挟着夜色的冷风还有失而复得的自由。他扯松领带并解开了风纪扣，给自己浑身的燥热一个出气口，接着深吸了一口冬季凛冽的寒流，在自己体内捂成暖流之后缓缓吐出，顿时只觉一身轻松，胸不闷了气不短了，连浑身的毛孔都像是学会了呼吸。

虽然只是短短一顿饭的时间，但他被徐仁宇的视线折磨得度秒如年，上次在自己家还是和对方单独吃饭呢，那时候可根本没有现在这种煎熬的感觉，看来人果然还是不能做亏心事。陆东植抿着嘴思过，但好景不长，身后的风铃又唱了起来，随即响起了犹如宣告审判般的声音。

“东植觉得没意思吗？”身后来人话中带笑，笑里藏刀。

此刻天地间只有陆东植这一个存在是呈现静止状态的，他就这样僵在原地听身后越踩越近的皮鞋声以一个气定神闲的步调来到自己身边，而和对方比起来他内心却是天翻地覆，山崩海啸，日月无光。陆东植连眨了好几下眼睛稳定自己的心神，却忘了掌控神志的是大脑而不是眼睛。

他像落枕的人一样缓慢地用身体带动脖子，最后整个人半侧着面对徐仁宇，喊了对方一声“徐理事”，语气弱弱的，透出若有若无的紧张。

徐仁宇的嘴角一直上扬着，他打量了一会身前有些可怜兮兮的人，想着对方现在倒是不再回避自己的视线了，知道自己避无可避所以果断放弃了吗？还挺识时务的。

陆东植正在脑内模拟徐仁宇可能会问他的话，却见对方突然向自己迈出一步。徐仁宇肩宽腰窄腿长，剪裁合身的西装总能勾勒出羡煞旁人的风度翩翩，所以他的一步比一般人要大些，这一步能缩短的距离也就更多些。

陆东植回过神来的时候对方呼出的温热气息已经在冷空气的作用下凝成一层薄薄的水汽铺在了自己的颈侧，先前自己解开的领口方便了徐仁宇的动作。徐仁宇用二指夹着陆东植的领口向一旁扯开，目光扫过被自己投下的阴影覆盖住的细腻皮肤，逡巡了一圈后手指微微磨了磨陆东植的领口，转而抬眼重新望进陆东植的眸子，略显干燥的嘴唇轻启，流出音量控制得恰到好处的话语：“真是万幸，东植似乎没有被掐伤。我看东植兴致不高，还怕是因为你不舒服，勉强你了。”

陆东植虽然回过了神，但却没有明白现在发生了什么，他一下子没敢动，傻傻地回望徐仁宇，嘴巴张合了几下就挤出个“不”字。他不知道自己在说什么，他猜徐仁宇也不理解自己在说什么。

徐仁宇因为陆东植一顿饭没能好好吃，现在肯定不会轻易放过对方。他的手动了动，陆东植还以为他要把手收回去了，刚想松口气，就看他另一只手也抬了起来。

徐仁宇直起身往旁边偏了偏头，让头顶路灯的冷白光打到陆东植暴露在自己视线下的皮肤上，然后帮陆东植重新系好风纪扣，在此过程中欣赏爬上对方脖子的粉红渐渐加深，最后连锁骨都被染上艳红。徐仁宇眯了眯眼睛，继续帮陆东植抚平胸前衬衫上的褶皱，动作很慢。对方的体温透过凉滑的涤棉混纺布料传到自己同样有些微凉的指尖，有些烫人。

做完这一切，陆东植还没说话，像是已经丧失了这项功能。陆东植何止不会说话，他觉得自己现在连脑子都没了，距离他重启开机完毕还需要一段时间。

徐仁宇终于收手了，把手揣进兜里后退了半步，让陆东植可以稍微平视自己。如果此时有第三者在场的话，那他会告诉你徐仁宇此刻脸上的笑容和眼神绝对可以说是不怀好意。

“东植可能还没适应自己的新身份，但既然做了代理那以后就会经历更多像今天这样应酬的场面，甚至会有更令人难堪的场面，我们东植要快点适应才行啊。”

陆东植脑子乱哄哄的，要思考的事情太多，大脑已经超负荷运转，而自我保护机制中的危机规避手段之一就是“跳闸”，之前的百般顾虑就这样脱口而出：“徐理事，其实我，我不配……”

“陆代理。”一声疏远的称呼帮陆东植找回了些许理智，也让他彻底闭嘴。

“既然是工作，那再不愿意面对也只能去面对。陆代理以后帮我做事，也要有相应的自觉。”

徐仁宇冷下来的口气激得陆东植起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，他低下头，默默听上司训话，好像这才是他一直以来应该有的姿态。

“明天晚上把时间空出来，我要带你去一个地方。”

“诶？”突如其来的转折让陆东植产生一股对未知的不安。

“晚上七点，你可以早点下班，我会直接接你一起去，你在你家楼下等我。”

“我家吗？”

“东植，可别让我失望。”

陆东植看着徐仁宇离去的背影渐行渐远，一直到消失在远方的街角。他收回视线摇了摇头，幅度之大使得他略有些婴儿肥的脸颊都起了波动。身后餐厅的门又被推开，风铃声淹没在人声鼎沸的喧嚣中，资产三组的组员们吵吵闹闹说要去喝第二轮，看到呆站在路边摇头晃脑的陆东植还凑上去问他要不要一起。

陆东植拒绝了，他现在急需回家冲个澡洗去疲惫，然后一个人静静，再躲进被自己体温捂暖的被窝中盘一盘今天发生的事情。虽然是冬季，但陆东植很想洗一把冷水澡，不然他怕自己脸上的温度降不下来，还有刚才被徐仁宇抚过的胸口。和布料比起来对方的手指已经算得上温热，但也比不过布料下自己胸口的温度。

他还从来不知道自己如此热血。

-TBC-


	5. Chapter 5

在外人看来，陆东植绝对是处在人生的上升期，就像现在才刚过大盘收盘的时间，但陆东植已经在收拾东西准备回家了，听说还是徐理事亲自批的假。

流言蜚语这就传开了，有人羡慕陆东植站对了队，有人好奇陆东植是如何搭上徐理事的，也有人不爽陆东植咸鱼翻身在背地里恶语中伤。

陆东植自然是不知道这些的。以前的他就对公司的八卦漠不关心，现在的他更是被不知道该算公事还是私事的一些事情搞得焦头烂额。

匆匆关掉电脑显示屏的电源，陆东植临走前还回头扫了一眼自己的桌子，确认没有东西遗漏之后，拎着包挎着外套，和大家简单地打了声招呼就走了，至于众人窥探的视线与他无关。

徐仁宇昨晚并没有给陆东植透露太多信息，所以陆东植对自己今天晚上的行程一无所知，再加上昨天晚上徐仁宇对自己说的话和对自己做的事都使自己心乱如麻，辗转反侧了一夜，身心俱疲。

就这样陆东植还没能把自己的头绪给盘明白，虽然大部分原因是他每次一想到和徐仁宇的互动就害臊得不行，用被子捂住脸然后滚来滚去，根本没在思考。

陆东植坐在回公寓的公交上看着窗外倒退的街景，晴朗午后特有的暖黄色调为冰冷的钢铁丛林镀上了一层金色的闪粉，给大街小巷增添了几分人情味。只是现在还不是下班高峰，能欣赏到这派安谧祥和的景象的只有寥寥数人，其中不包括陆东植。

陆东植现在不是看风景的心情，徐仁宇今晚的邀约让他如芒在背。他频繁低头查看手表的时间，其实离约定的时间还有将近4个小时，但他就是静不下心来，他想起徐仁宇临走前对自己说的那句话，变得更加紧张。

自己也不想让徐理事失望，但好歹告诉自己今晚到底要干嘛啊！

陆东植苦着一张脸，在抖腿中捱到了自己家的那站。他三步并作两步跳下车，急急赶到自家公寓楼的电梯前，连按了好几下上行键，即使他知道这样丝毫不能加快电梯到达的速度。同样的事情在陆东植走进电梯按关门键的时候也发生了。

就在电梯门即将完全关闭的当口，一只巴掌插进了电梯的门缝，接着是整只小臂，电梯门受到阻力无法完全关闭，只能重新打开。

“等等等等！”来人声音虽然低沉，但听起来声音的主人并没有给人一种稳重的感觉。“啊！果然是大哥！”

陆东植看清来人那张殷勤的笑脸，到嘴边的脏话被他扯成了一个无奈的笑：“是七星啊，好巧。”虽然他现在并不想要这样的巧遇。

拖累了陆东植回家的脚步的是住在陆东植楼上的邻居张七星。在陆东植刚搬来的时候两人曾经因为一些鸡毛蒜皮的邻里纠纷有过一段剑拔弩张的时候，再加上张七星天生一张凶神恶煞的黑帮脸，两人也闹过一些误会和笑话。

不过这都是很久以前的事情了，在矛盾化解、误会解除之后，张七星已经成为了陆东植为数不多可以讲心里话的朋友。深交下来陆东植发现张七星只是表面凶狠，虽然以前走过不少弯路，但骨子里其实是个热情仗义的人。

而张七星也不知道是中了什么邪，和陆东植交心之后宣称要改邪归正，以陆东植为榜样做个好人，更是直接改口管陆东植叫“大哥”，明明站在一起陆东植看上去都能做他儿子了。在这件事情上陆东植一直觉得自己吃了亏，不过也任由对方去了。

张七星慢悠悠地走进电梯，他见着陆东植的时候总是带着讨好的笑：“大哥今天下班这么早啊？”

“是啊。”电梯的关门键快被陆东植按烂了。

“怎么回事？大哥身体不舒服吗？”张七星朝陆东植靠近了一步，观察对方脸色。

“不是，我有点事。”

张七星思考了一下，接着把眼睛瞪成牛眼：“呀！！是有人找大哥麻烦吗！大哥你告诉我！我现在马上就去把那个王八蛋大卸八块！到底是谁！在哪唔唔唔——！”

陆东植差点被张七星毫无预兆的大吼吓得心脏从嗓子里跳出来，赶紧伸手捂住对方开机关枪的嘴，自己也被带得放大了音量：“不是不是！是公司的事情！哎哟七星你别瞎操心了，我挺好！”

“哦……是吗？好啊。”张七星抹了把脸：“大哥你最近很忙的样子，我们很久没一起喝一杯了，你什么时候有空，记得——”

电梯到了陆东植所住的六楼，陆东植不等张七星把话说完就冲出了电梯，跑出几步又回过头对着电梯里的张七星喊：“我现在有点忙，我们下次再聊！”

“大哥——大哥慢走——”张七星自言自语。

终于回到了家，陆东植关上自己公寓的门，也把一身急躁关在了门外。都说家是避风港，果然是一句富含生活哲理的话。

他呼出一口浊气，强迫自己定下心来，看了一眼时间是下午4点23分。他随手把公文包扔在沙发上，准备先去洗个澡，再换套衣服，刚才自己跑在路上的时候有些出汗了。

从莲蓬头里喷洒而出的热水抚慰着陆东植躁动不安的情绪，洗澡的时候人是最放松的，思维也比较发散。陆东植开始思考关于晚上行程的种种可能性，但陆东植除了一个时间，其他什么都没能从徐仁宇那边得知。巧妇难为无米之炊，就算他平时看了再多推理电影和小说，都很难推理出自己今天晚上会经历什么。不过既然是徐理事要带自己去的地方，总不会是什么随随便便的地方吧。

陆东植的策略是以不变应万变，只要自己做好了万全的准备，真遇到什么状况也总有办法可以应付，况且他下意识觉得自己跟着徐理事应该不会遇到什么处理不过来的事情，实在不行还有徐理事嘛！想到这他心情有点好，对着空气傻笑了一下，被淋了满脸水，然后加快速度洗洗搓搓。

陆东植带着一身水汽从浴室里出来后做的第一件事还是看手表，5点不到，还剩挺多时间的。把头发吹到半干，他来到衣柜前开始挑挑拣拣，最终还是选择走商务休闲路线。

穿戴完毕，陆东植站在镜子前看还有什么需要整理的地方。镜中人一身宝蓝色纯棉衬衫，扣子规规矩矩地系到第一颗，衬衫领子掖得笔挺。衬衫外是一件驼色薄毛呢短款西装外套，很衬镜中人那头深栗色的羊毛卷。下身则是深蓝色九分西裤搭配与外套同色系的浅咖色皮鞋，皮鞋亮得能照出人影。长到小腿肚的西装袜隐没于裤管中，只露出一节被柔软薄棉包裹的深蓝脚踝突起着向外探究人间。整体风格正式中不失俏皮，俏皮则更多源自于镜中人与生俱来的可爱气质。

很百搭很万能，陆东植对着镜子满意地点了点头。

之后就是漫长的等待。

距离和徐仁宇约定的时间还有一个半小时，陆东植无所事事，在房间里转来转去，一会摸摸书架上的书，一会翻翻电视机旁放着的几卷电影录像，一会又去喝水，喝完了又怕自己之后要上厕所，把水倒了。总之就是心神不宁得很。

作了这么一通才耗掉了一刻钟，陆东植觉得自己挺无聊的，也对自己挺无语的，于是干脆坐到沙发上，想起自己不知道什么时候在网上看到的提高注意力的方法，照着回忆做了起来。

那个提高注意力的方法叫做冥想，于是陆东植睡着了。

-TBC-


	6. Chapter 6

当陆东植被闹钟吵醒的时候他还没有反应过来，以为新的一个工作日又开始了，迷迷糊糊从沙发上直起身，然后疑惑自己为什么睡在沙发上。他揉了揉眼睛，突然福至心灵如遭雷劈，一个鲤鱼打挺从沙发上跳起来，夺过手机按灭闹钟就冲进了浴室。

冷水打在陆东植脸上帮助他彻底清醒，他抓过毛巾胡乱擦了把脸看了看镜子，懊恼自己为什么该睡的时候不睡，不该睡的时候睡得比谁都香。

陆东植庆幸自己刚刚无所事事杀时间的时候多此一举地定了闹钟，但也不敢多做耽搁，他怕徐仁宇会提前到。

随手把自己那个便宜挎包往肩上一背，陆东植一路小跑着出门来到楼下。还好他还是出门比较早的，在楼下没有看到徐仁宇的黑色超跑。他抓着自己挎包的肩带左顾右盼了一会，又抬手看了看手表，最后低下头晃着身子踢石子，开始了新一轮的等待。

徐仁宇其实已经到了，他把车停在距离陆东植公寓门口较远处的路边，隐匿在其他停在路边的车辆中，透过车窗观察着陆东植的一举一动。

在接陆东植之前，他有需要确认的事情。

昨晚和陆东植分开后，徐仁宇坐在自己冰冷公寓中的办公桌前一直在思考关于陆东植的事情。

准确地说并不是自己主动去思考，而是自己的大脑被陆东植占据，就算自己去想别的，最后也会分神回到陆东植身上。

有一点可以肯定的是，自己对陆东植是感兴趣的。追根溯源的话可能从第一次天台初见开始就对他有了关注，虽然那个时候的关注和现在的关注有很大区别。

徐仁宇开始分析这种区别是如何产生的，然后他找到了许多蛛丝马迹，出乎意料的多。

自己一开始接近陆东植的时候完全是出于形势所迫，不然自己和这种小员工可能一辈子都不会有交集。虽然对方不配合的态度的确是出乎了自己的意料，但之后几次接近对方的目的也止步于利用。而自己开始变得奇怪可能是从那顿烤肉开始。

自己清楚地记得第一次去陆东植家的烤肉店的每一个细节。在踏进那家店之前自己就做好了心理准备，这种平民餐厅总是充斥着令自己恶心的味道，不过自己虽然洁癖但也不像徐志勋那么矫揉造作，为达目的这点不适还不算什么。

唯一令自己惊讶的是陆东植的家庭结构。

当自己向陆东植父亲自我介绍并说明来意之后，围拥上来的陆家人热情得令自己有些难以招架。没聊几句他们就轻易地被自己套出家底，自己才知道原来陆东植的家庭结构和自己的居然如此一致。

看着眼前眉飞色舞对自己嘘寒问暖的几个人，自己知道他们的这些反应和举动纯粹是出于对那个不在场的陆东植的关爱。

替自己不在场的儿子讨好上司，这对于世间大多数的家庭来说是人之常情，但自己却从他们的眼睛里看到了真心，而非单纯的献媚。这可能是出于他们对陆东植的爱，爱屋及乌，自己才有幸分一杯羹。

只是当时的徐仁宇对于陆家人无偿赠送给他的关心并不感激。

在揭开陆东植的谜底之后，徐仁宇只用了不到几分钟的时间就深刻理解了为什么陆东植会是这种老好人的性格。

陆东植是从小被爱浇灌着成长起来的，与他不一样。

不管徐仁宇本人怎么说，但如果用普罗大众的眼光去评判，徐仁宇的童年不美好。

也许曾经美好过，但自他记事起，对于别人口中美好的童年，他已然被培养出“不屑”的条件反射。

徐仁宇的童年是白昼只有自己和佣人的大房子；是黑夜凭自己怎么捂也捂不热的被窝；是冬季毫无生机的深山；是自己第一次生杀予夺的老林；是父亲冰冷的耳提面命；是“弟弟”出生后自己的被遗忘。

徐仁宇比绝大多数孩子坚强，因为父亲要他变强。

他不哭也不撒娇，因为父亲告诉他达成目的的手段只有靠争抢。

他不理解为什么“弟弟”懦弱不堪但父亲从不责备，于是父亲告诉他——“你们不一样。”

当时的徐仁宇把父亲的这句话理解为“当哥哥的应该做出一个榜样”，但等他理解这句话真正的含义时，他的童年已褪色于时光。

徐仁宇似乎长成了一个冰冷的石头人，为了生存所以才学会了一切用以融入社会的伪装。

他想起陆家人对自己的赞美和笑得合不拢的嘴，又想起陆东植的乱入造成的一出闹剧，最后想到陆东植顶着一张醉红了的脸说自己是个好人。

自己当时只是笑笑，不置可否。陆东植什么都不知道，他把自己的感激与信赖全数掏给了他想像中的那个徐理事，而最后收下这些的却是自己。

徐仁宇贪嘛。陆东植给了，他便收了，不管是不是给他的，他都不准备还。到最后的结果就是他发现自己欲望的窟窿越填越漏，越漏越大。

他右手搭在方向盘上，左手支在侧窗上摩挲着下唇，黑漆漆的瞳仁始终凝视着一个特定的方向。陆东植在等待什么的时候似乎是静不下来的，一系列无意识的小动作向外界展示着他的灵动，也帮他数着时间的流逝。

看着不远处的陆东植，徐仁宇想起那天晚上对方也是这样站在自己身边，陪自己一起等着代驾。他说天真冷，打着颤，却还是站在自己身边。

坐在驾驶座上的徐仁宇思绪跳跃。

他想起陆东植突然凑近时呼在自己脸上的温度；想起自己凑上前去吃陆东植烤好的肉时炭火烘在自己脸上的温度；想起推门进烤肉店时由于室内外温差形成的热流扑面而来的温度；想起自己咀嚼时烤肉流连于舌尖的温度；想起陆东植拉住自己手时掌心的温度；想起自己抚过陆东植胸口时指尖的温度；想起陆东植捧住自己脸时耳垂被包裹住感受到的温度……

一种被温暖拥住的错觉。

徐仁宇也许长成了一个冰冷的石头人，但石头人终究不是石头是人，而人是趋热的。他把丛林法则当作自己的信仰，却不记得人类从来不适合在极寒中续命。冰封已久的石头经火炙烤，温度不需要太高，就会由外而内蔓延出遍布全身的裂痕。

他终于发动了汽车，想了一晚上的人站在自己面前的真实感让他异乎寻常的镇定。现在的他又重新变回了那个清晰知道自己要什么的他，新的目标就在眼前。

陆东植。

-TBC-


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 终于彻底开启了恋爱脑剧情，本章开始OOC可能要变多了，大家注意嗷（敲黑板）

夜色冲走午后的安逸，霓虹灯为城市披上纸醉金迷的新衣。

徐仁宇驾车平稳地行驶在路上，但副驾驶上的陆东植却显得有些忐忑。他觑着眼睛打量了一圈车内，没发现什么令人在意的地方，连徐仁宇的私人物品都不太多，车如其主。

“东植等了很久吗？”好听的男声震麻了陆东植的耳朵。

“没多久，我就提前了一会下楼。”这是实话，徐仁宇也知道。

“东植还没吃饭吧。”

“是……”

“一会到了会有东西吃，东植先喝点饮料垫一下吧。”徐仁宇单手把着方向盘目不斜视，另一只手打开储物格拿出一瓶维C递给陆东植。

陆东植稍微弯了弯腰道谢后接过，但是没有马上打开。

“昨天没来得及问，徐理事是怎么知道我家地址的？”陆东植想起徐仁宇上次也突然出现在Mr.肉共和国，自己那时还以为对方是变态跟踪狂。

“流星生物事件发生的时候我有看过你的个人资料。”徐仁宇意外地坦诚。

“是这样……”陆东植开始疯狂回忆自己当初入职的时候有没有在个人信息表上填什么奇怪的东西。

“东植不会以为我跟踪你吧？”徐仁宇抽出了一个眼神递给陆东植，眉眼带笑，嘴角上翘，语气揶揄。

陆东植刚打开饮料准备喝，被这么一问手一抖差点就要为徐仁宇的车内喷上浓郁的橘子味香水。他突然有种自己被扒光放在聚光灯下的感觉。

“没没没有，怎么会呢。”陆东植用结巴成功地出卖了自己。他生硬地转移话题问出了自己最想知道答案的那个问题：“徐理事我们现在是要去哪？”

“酒店，参加一个派对。”

陆东植愣怔了半秒，他想过很多可能性但都没想到居然会是个派对？

他又看了一眼徐仁宇，对方今天的打扮和他平时给人的印象很不一样。他刚上车时就注意到了，对方敞开的领口太过吸睛，当时他还吓了一跳愣在原地，被徐仁宇催了一声才上的车。

徐仁宇今晚穿的是一身礼服式的绒面塔士多三件套，主打色是黑色，戗驳领颇有设计感地用了哑光面料，只有在明亮的地方才能看到反射出的那层枪灰色的光，呈V字斜戳出去的领尖是化形于人间又隐于夜色的恶魔头上的角。全身唯二的两点白色源自打底的衬衫和上衣袋露出的三角丝绢。解开了两颗扣子的衬衫领口敞开，荷尔蒙不受阻碍地从突起的喉结处随声带振动向外扩散。幸好丝绢轻软，像一座小雪山似的堆在徐仁宇左胸口，压下一些动人心魄的邪魅。

陆东植看得这么仔细并不是因为心猿意马，他是个老实人，对别人诚实也对自己诚实。他承认徐仁宇是好看的，天生的贵气也许是来自那高挺的鼻梁，瞧人时的眼神总是多情，深邃的眼窝像要把人吸进一个陷阱，而微厚的嘴唇自然翘起的弧度柔和了他锋利的侧脸线条。

穿成这样原来是要去参加派对吗？陆东植略微低头扫了一眼自己，在心里和徐仁宇的行头做了个对比，觉得不合适。千算万算人算不如天算，什么百搭商务休闲风都是虚的，虽然自己衣柜里也没有适合参加派对的衣服就是了。

耳边传来一声轻笑，陆东植转头望向笑声源头。徐仁宇一直直视着前方认真做着司机，却又好像能把陆东植的举动尽收眼底。

“你不用这么紧张，说是派对其实和酒会差不多，也不正式，参加的大多是金融界人士。”车子被红灯拦停，徐仁宇干脆放下手刹，转头直视陆东植：“今天只是带东植随便看看，你放轻松就好。”说着伸手拍了拍陆东植的肩，收尾动作是在肩头一个从前往后的轻抚。

陆东植点了点头，道了声“好”，但徐仁宇把手收回后却仍旧看着他。他有些不解，转了转眼珠，偏过头问：“徐理事我脸上有东西吗？”

“你今天这样穿很好看。”

绿灯亮起，车子重新向着目的地驶去，而陆东植脸上的红灯却没熄灭。

陆东植觉得自己快疯了，一个大男人被另一个大男人夸好看有什么好小鹿乱撞的，正常情况下自己应该给对方一拳才对！

但是谁让现在的陆东植不正常呢？他甚至都忘了是他先觉得对方好看的。

他不动声色地侧过头去假装看窗外的夜景，实则愁眉苦脸地闭着眼对着车窗面壁。他只想车子开得再快一点，酒店离得再近一点，好让自己从这两人独处的紧张无措中尽早解放出来。

面壁的陆东植看不到徐仁宇越咧越开的嘴角，也看不到自己的一举一动被车窗玻璃的反光照得一清二楚。

虽然陆东植自升职以来就因顾虑颇多表现出不自信，但昨晚被徐仁宇教育了一通之后他也有在积极改变自己的想法，从精心准备应对今晚的邀约就可见一斑。他现在是抱着不畏艰险迎难而上的心态跟在徐仁宇身后的。

可惜事与愿违，出师不利，他连一根头发丝都没来得及飘进派对的会场就被门口的保安拦了下来。陆东植的“气焰”当时就弱了下去。

场内台上的驻唱用一首蓝调撩人心弦，轻颤的尾音弯弯绕绕一直传到门口，声音在会场上方的空气中兜兜转转了一圈已经弱了不少，但也比现在陆东植求助的声音响亮。徐仁宇之所以回头找陆东植，不是因为耳力惊人，而是感觉到自己身后的小尾巴断了。

他回头就看见陆东植进退两难，求助的眼睛在看到自己回头后闪着亮晶晶的光，手半悬在空中还没来得及收回去，像是刚才看到自己走远不自觉想拉住自己却又够不着的可怜样子。

徐仁宇本来看保安拦了自己的人是想生气的，但是看到陆东植这副样子心情就坏不起来了，甚至也伸出了手，也不知道是要去牵对方还是要指挥保安放人的意思。

陆东植得了入门许可也没敢在会场里跑起来，有些尴尬地搓了搓手，一边打量着会场里的情况一边快步走近徐仁宇。徐仁宇笑容的开关好像是长在陆东植身上的，看对方做什么都想笑，简单的一个靠近自己的动作都能让他解读出“依赖”的内涵来。

徐仁宇也不掩饰，直接把情绪带进语气里：“我上次给东植的那个情报在这种场合连下酒菜都算不上，这个圈子里有用的人脉和情报都在这里了。”这种听在别人耳朵里是炫耀的话被徐仁宇说出了一股同舟共济感。

但陆东植还没准备上船。要说刚才突然被拦下时没被打击到是不可能的，理事和代理的地位就是如此悬殊。陆东植知道自己接下来要说的话可能会惹徐仁宇不快，就像昨晚自己话没能说完就被对方打断一样。“……我来这种地方真的合适吗？”

“你很快就会熟悉，毕竟以后你会跟着我经常来这种地方。”徐仁宇把关照下属未来职业发展计划的好上司形象立得十分高大，但之后含笑对陆东植挑的那下眉却又有些私人的情绪在里面，看得陆东植不知道是该去思考徐仁宇说的话的含义，还是徐仁宇挑眉的含义。

但有一点可以明确，陆东植发现徐理事今晚的心情真的很不错。

派对正如徐仁宇所说更像是一个酒会，没有闪烁炫目的刺眼灯光和震耳欲聋令人早搏的DJ打碟，但却让陆东植有一种格格不入感。会场被暖色调的金黄充斥，从装修到灯光是清一色的金光闪闪，或许设计之初是为了营造奢华热闹的氛围，但终究差强人意，金黄透着一股冰冷的金属味，是金钱的味道。

徐仁宇今晚除了约陆东植还约了别的朋友，吩咐过一边的服务生保管陆东植的挎包后，他带着陆东植穿过声色犬马的人群走到靠近吧台的一个沙发座。桌边已经坐着一对男女，正在旁若无人地打情骂俏搂搂抱抱，见徐仁宇来了也不避嫌，调笑着打招呼，直到徐仁宇向他们介绍陆东植的时候才正眼瞧他。

陆东植坐在沙发边缘，徐仁宇招呼他再靠近一些，他挪了一寸，颇有种非但不想靠近还想马上拔腿走人的架势。徐仁宇正想再说些什么，却被一边的生意伙伴挑起的话头打断，无奈只好分神应付。

陆东植捏着手里的酒杯安静坐在徐仁宇身旁听他们聊着自己插不进嘴的话题，没什么见解也没什么感想，只好时不时举起酒杯小口啜着酒。威士忌流过舌苔带着辛辣席卷口腔再被咽进胃里，丝毫没有多余的灼烧感，所到之处只是残留下引人回味的麦香和细胞被刺激后反馈至表皮的热意。

酒是好酒，档次与陆东植平时一直喝的烧酒相去甚远。他借抬头喝酒时酒杯的遮挡看向身旁的徐仁宇，对方似乎天生适应社交场上的推杯换盏觥筹交错，谈吐和举止都是恰到好处的游刃有余，玩笑夹杂着交易无声地进行。似乎与自己也相去甚远。

徐仁宇突然看向陆东植，陆东植没有心理准备，慢了一拍撇开视线骗自己说徐仁宇没发现。徐仁宇开口了，但却不是对着他：“赵英敏，这里。”

陆东植寻着徐仁宇的视线望过去看到了一位身着灰色西服套装的男士，虽说人靠衣装但低调的浅灰丝毫没能掩盖住那人举手投足间透出的纨绔意味。

被叫做“赵英敏”的男人刚一走到桌边还没来得及坐下，就和刚才的那对男女交换了一个击掌，在和那位女士击掌的时候居然还拉着人家的手指亲了一口。陆东植看得一愣一愣的，为眼前扑朔迷离的男女关系感到震惊。

似乎是感受到了陆东植的视线，赵英敏一坐下来就看向了对面陌生的面孔。陆东植礼貌地向对方点头问好，却换来对方不太礼貌的一句“这谁？”。陆东植讪笑了一下刚想开口自我介绍就被另一位男士抢过了话头。

“这是仁宇的客人，叫陆……反正就是陆代理。”他说得轻松，叫人听着却是轻蔑。

“代理啊……”赵英敏像是含着这个称谓在嘴里嚼了嚼，随后面向徐仁宇玩味地说：“你怎么回事，居然带公司的人来，而且还是你的部下？”话一出口刚才抢话的那位男士就发出了不轻的窃笑。

“他是我的部下不是你的部下，注意你的礼貌。”陆东植听徐仁宇口气忽然冷了下来，有些紧张地瞄了对方两眼，没想到对方接着说出一句注定要在今晚萦绕在他耳边散不去的话：“他对我而言比你重要得多。”

听徐仁宇口气来者不善，赵英敏略有些悻悻地点了点头，但又不甘心自己的气势被对方压下去，于是口不择言：“行啊，该不会是你的爱人吧？”

刺耳的哄笑和身旁人跌至冰点的气场包围着陆东植，酒桌上隐隐的火药味像无数根细针戳刺着陆东植的神经。他扯了一下嘴角想笑，但自觉应该笑得挺难看的。

刚才赵英敏开的那句玩笑确实有些过火，可是陆东植现在复杂的感受绝不仅仅是因为遭到讽刺这么简单。他心里感激徐仁宇对他的维护，同时也对于因为自己而让徐仁宇和他一起受到地图炮打击这件事有些抱歉。

徐仁宇这次没接话，他已经不需要通过话语来表达自己的意见和情绪，所有的温和与友善从他的脸上褪去，仅靠略微下压的嘴角和面无表情的直视就能让人直观地感受到他正在压抑着自己的怒气。

对面的赵英敏被盯得有些后背发凉，他非常浮夸地咳嗽了一声说：“今天雾霾好多空气真差。”然后又举起酒杯说要为大家的友谊干杯。

陆东植虽然仍处在一种极其不自在的感觉中，但这不妨碍他在内心腹诽这个赵英敏看起来不太聪明的样子。他没有和这群上流子弟碰杯，应该说在他准备碰杯之前他们已经完成了这个仪式，没有要带他一起的意思。

名利场上没有永远的敌人只有永远的利益，就算赵英敏不强行拉大家一起为友谊干杯，这段小插曲对几家之间的合作也丝毫造不成什么影响。陆东植游离在话题外继续自己安静啜酒的行为，但人的忍耐是有限度的，仿佛一直要延续到世界尽头的尴尬使陆东植待不下去，他不好对徐仁宇说自己想回去，只好借口失陪一会，准备自己找个角落松口气，再耗掉些时间。

徐仁宇自然是不想放陆东植离开自己视线范围内的，但他也知道刚才一系列的事件对自己带来的小朋友多少有些影响。陆东植并不擅长伪装，一双眼睛总是清澈见底，只要有心，所有的情绪都可为人所窥探，明明天生一双勾人的凤眼却硬生生转动出惹人怜爱的无辜感。

虽然不能全程留人在身边，但徐仁宇想陆东植现在兴致不高，放他自己散散心也好。

“东植你放轻松享受吧。”他侧过身伸手搭上陆东植的背，轻轻带着对方缩短与自己之间的距离，凑到陆东植耳边低语：“这里的人只是外表光鲜亮丽，其实算不上什么的。”

陆东植点了点头，努力朝徐仁宇笑，得到对方一个满含鼓励的眼神后起身离开这张充满是非的桌子。

徐仁宇让陆东植放轻松享受，但陆东植走过一张张桌子走在会场的过道上却有些迷茫，他知道以自己的性格来说是绝不可能去搭讪的，自己也不认得什么权贵，更别说带有目的性地去结交朋友了。

他来到吧台前想了想，问酒保要了一杯度数较高的伏特加，然后小幅度地转头观察了一圈。他今晚的所有动作幅度都很小，他知道自己是自作多情，会场里的人们只会关注眼前与利益有关的事情，没人会来注意他这个举止缩手缩脚，气场全无，一看就没什么前途的路人。可是他还是有种走到哪都如芒在背的错觉，所以他现在在找一处相对人烟稀少的地方。

很幸运，陆东植找到了。

-TBC-


	8. Chapter 8

半开放式的包间离中央吧台有一段距离，蜂窝状的镂空围墙半遮半掩地隔开了包间与外界的联系，孤立感也许是人们不钟情于这里的原因。

陆东植却挺喜欢这里的。虽然是包间，但由于右边门口处放着一张自助餐桌所以扩大了包间的占地面积，使得此处可以放下两张小桌。点心与水果的甜腻气息让这个受人冷落的角落多了些外面没有的梦幻感。

点心的种类很多，每一份都小巧精致，很贴心地被提前分好装在托盘里，省去了客人们自己动手的工序，也把客人们的体面照顾得滴水不漏。

美食近在咫尺，这让还没吃晚饭的陆东植食指大动。他拿了一块草莓蛋糕，端着酒杯来到侧对着门口的那张桌子旁坐下。终于松了一口气，一股无力感向他袭来，他借酒精进行着无谓的抵抗。他没想到几个小时前还在紧张期待的自己现在会这样离开徐仁宇一个人偷偷找地方逃避现实。

他扒拉了一小口蛋糕，绵密丝滑的奶油甜而不腻，入口即化，中和了伏特加的清苦，却中和不了他心里的愁苦。徐理事为什么对自己这么好呢？这是陆东植静下心来后第一个想到的问题。

他想起直接导致自己逃避现实的那场对话，知道物以类聚，人以群分，徐仁宇的交友圈里像今天这样气焰嚣张的富二代肯定不止自己见到的这么一两个。自己的确只是个小小代理，入不了这些高管的眼是完全能够理解的。只是自己都能料到的局面，徐仁宇不可能没料到，他带自己来这种场合，看重自己的意思不言自明，可自己怎么就入了徐仁宇的眼呢？

虽说人以群分，但自己却并不想把徐仁宇和那些富二代分到一类里，自己今天见到的这两个人更像是徐志勋，而徐仁宇和他们不一样。

他想起徐仁宇为了维护他和赵英敏动怒的样子，又想起那句“他对我而言比你重要得多”。自己对徐仁宇而言是如此重要的存在吗？为什么重要呢？

他又叉起装饰在蛋糕上的半颗草莓送进嘴里，凉凉的草莓滑过舌苔，在牙齿的碰撞间溅出酸甜的果汁，饥饿感的消失和能量的补充使他的大脑稍微活跃了一些。他脑子里闪过一些和徐仁宇相处的片段，试图通过回忆自己都为徐仁宇做过哪些事情来推理出自己对他重要的理由。陆东植对自己的推理能力还蛮有自信的。

自己和徐仁宇认识不过短短一个多月，两人之间发生的事情其实不算多，但每一件都令人印象深刻历历在目。真要细数的话，无非就是自己一开始误会对方是销售，嫌弃对方躲着对方，最后在自家烤肉店还动了拉他去警局报警的心思。然后误会解开，自己在徐仁宇的鼓励下配合调查帮对方扳倒了徐志勋，还导致对方被误伤。再后来徐仁宇给自己升职，聚餐的一切都发生在昨天，而今天自己就被带到了这里。

他想起徐仁宇昨天那些亲密的动作和今天这些暧昧的话语，揪了一把自己的头发，真是越想越令人头秃。

无论怎么想，自己从徐仁宇那边得到的关照都远多于自己为对方做的，硬要说的话，也是对方对自己比较重要。虽然自己当初向对方表忠心时答应愿意为对方做任何事来报答，但到底还什么都没做成呢，难道……扳倒徐志勋对徐仁宇而言就这么重要？

毫无头绪，陆东植猛灌了自己一口酒，辛辣的酒液在胃里翻腾却只能刺激大脑进行胡思乱想。如果自己找不到徐仁宇觉得自己重要的理由，那徐仁宇对自己好就是莫名其妙。可是这不合理，徐仁宇不是慈善家，他刚刚才见过对方在自己面前在商言商，所以作为一名商人徐仁宇肯定是要牟利的。那徐仁宇对自己好难道是图自己什么？

_“他对我而言比你重要得多。”_

_“该不会是你的爱人吧？”_

不不不，陆东植疯狂摇头。自己在想什么？这怎么可能呢？徐仁宇他刚才听到这话可是非常生气的，一看就是要撇清这种胡说八道的关系的态度啊！等等，怎么回事？自己想到徐仁宇要和自己撇清关系居然有点失落？这算什么？为什么？

“陆东植你疯了吗！？”他对着面前的空气露出难以置信的表情，好像眼前有一个自己正站着挨骂。

_“你今天这样穿很好看。”_

陆东植嗷了一声痛苦地低下了头，然后猛地抬头抄起桌上的酒杯一口闷了个干净，不知道的还以为他在喝白水。

他现在脸上又红又热，不知道是自身的原因还是酒精的原因，但大脑一片混沌多半是因为后者。偏偏在这种情况下思维还兴奋得很，酒精不愧是人类史上一项伟大的发明。

他想起导致自己昨晚失眠的原因，酒壮怂人胆，现在的他不害羞了，甚至还能进行一番深入的分析。徐仁宇昨晚又帮自己扣扣子又帮自己整理衬衫，实在是有些亲密过了头，但自己其实没资格去说对方的举动奇怪，因为自己的反应也很奇怪。

徐仁宇对自己的每一次肢体接触自己都没有抗拒，这或许可以解释为朋友之间的正常互动，如果他们真的能算朋友的话。但自己总是会下意识地把注意力集中到被对方触碰过的地方，刚才徐仁宇凑近和自己说话的时候也是，背上覆着他手的地方总觉得特别热，耳朵上被喷着热气的地方总觉得特别痒。

如果是徐仁宇的话……好像也不是不行？

完了，陆东植想，自己醉了。空腹喝酒果然不可取，陆东植单手撑着脑袋总结人生经验，然后亡羊补牢吞下了还剩两口的蛋糕，味同嚼蜡。

当徐仁宇拿着一瓶拿破仑①走进陆东植所在包间的时候，看到的就是鼓着腮帮子使劲咀嚼的陆东植正对着空气发呆，像极了一只小松鼠，还是卷毛的。

徐仁宇自诩是一个冷血无情的猎人，他不喜欢小动物，但眼前这只好像还蛮令人心动的。“好吃吗，东植？”他控制不住自己逗弄对方的冲动所以就不控制了。

“？！咳咳、咳！”陆东植正处在自己性取向转变的震惊之中，徐仁宇的突然出声差点没把他魂吓飞。他直接噎住，又噎又呛，捶胸顿足，本来就醉红的脸噎得更红。他下意识去拿自己的酒杯随后意识到酒已经被自己喝得一滴不剩，视野渐渐变得模糊，这是被噎得窒息，分泌出了求生的泪水。

徐仁宇看着眼前人惊慌失措乱作一团，觉得这个场景简直太熟悉了，自己昨晚也见过的！他迈着长腿大跨步走到陆东植身边坐下，随手拔掉酒瓶瓶塞往桌上空杯中斟了大半杯酒，右手端起酒杯递给陆东植，左手就势抚上了陆东植的背。

徐仁宇并不是单纯地把酒给陆东植这么简单，他做了一个喂的动作。生死关头陆东植没有选择的余地，徐仁宇不肯把酒杯直接交给他，他只能双手虚虚地扶着杯身，就着徐仁宇的手吞咽杯中的液体。

徐仁宇的左手还在拍着陆东植的背，力度轻柔，对于促进堵在对方食道里的食物下咽丝毫起不到什么作用，更像是在亲昵地抚摸。

“东植，慢点喝。”呼在陆东植侧脸的湿热气息饱含真挚。

徐仁宇当然希望陆东植慢点喝，毕竟他故意把手抬得高了些，迫使陆东植要仰头才能喝到现在对他来说真正意义上的“生命之水”。颈项舒展出美好的弧度，象征男性的圆润突起像是一颗宝石，埋藏于抻紧的皮肤之下不安分地滚动，让徐仁宇生出一股想要衔住咬破，把宝石占为已有的冲动。

陆东植一口气喝下了大半杯刺激性液体，除了食道和气管通畅了，泪腺也畅通了。没办法，这不是他自愿的，徐仁宇不收手，自己如果不想被浇一身酒，就只能张口吞咽。他喝酒的时候一直闭着眼睛，反正睁不睁眼眼前都被泪水糊住看不分明，所以当他终于可以低头并重新看清这个世界时，已经完全向后靠进徐仁宇臂弯里了。

肩抵着肩，一秒钟的沉默都像是过了一个世纪。

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①拿破仑：白兰地的一个品牌。小徐去撩小鹿的时候挑的是拿破仑，这人就是抱着征服的目的去的。


	9. Chapter 9

陆东植的确是有些醉了，他用威士忌、伏特加、白兰地在胃里不成比例地胡乱混合，调出一杯不知名的鸡尾酒，辅料是奶油和草莓，但过于温和的味道无法平息烈酒带来的灼烧，形同虚设。

酒精为身体带来兴奋的假象，大脑充血、心跳加速，却让人思维停滞、反应迟饨。

陆东植又轻声咳了咳，找回自己的发声器官，同时驱动自己的身体向一旁挪了挪，拉开眼下与徐仁宇几乎为零的距离。

“徐理事，您怎么来这里了？”

徐仁宇看着陆东植和自己保持距离，纹丝不动，只是把手搭在了沙发靠背上，向陆东植的方向延伸过去，依然把人圈在自己的狩猎范围之内。  
  
他眉头微蹙，眼睛稍微睁大了些，但头却是略低的，像是犹豫了一下才抬眼看陆东植说到：“哦……东植一直没回来，我有些担心，找了一圈才找到了这里。”

徐仁宇又在撒谎了，自从陆东植离席，他眼神一直追着陆东植在会场里跑，陆东植拐进了哪个角落他心知肚明得很。

但这些真相陆东植怎么会知道呢？他只看到徐仁宇用一种自下而上的眼神看他，居然有些可怜和幽怨，像是一条被主人遗弃的大狗。陆东植还蛮喜欢狗的。

他情不自禁主动缩短了刚才被自己拉开的距离，非常诚恳地道歉：“对不起徐理事，让您担心了。”

徐仁宇含蓄地笑了笑，但眼神却有些诡异，像是在进行着一场天人交战。他握了握拳头冷静了一下道：“我刚才看东植好像在想什么事情……那个赵英敏是比我们公司还大的大公司的高管，脾气就是那样，东植不要太往心里去。”

“不会，我不在意的。”陆东植眼神闪烁，四处乱瞄，他不想和徐仁宇纠结刚才酒桌上发生的那些事，在理智退居二线的现在，本能告诉他这样纠缠下去会很危险。他看到桌上的空酒杯，心生一计。

“徐理事您也喝点吧！”说着就要起身，谁料脚下打飘，屁股刚离开沙发就重重地跌了回去，眩晕感托着陆东植的脑子在空中打转，他使劲晃了晃脑袋，似乎是想要以毒攻毒、以晕治晕。真是一个糟糕的计划。

徐仁宇的笑容不再含蓄了，和他的眼神一样变得诡异起来。他欣然接受了陆东植的提议，代替陆东植起身去自助餐桌上拿了一个玻璃杯，回来为彼此各倒了半杯酒。距离又被不动声色地缩近，他待陆东植接过酒杯后徐徐开口道：“东植，这一杯敬你。”

清脆的碰杯声在避人耳目的空间里回荡，琥珀色的酒液在灯光下激荡起绚丽的波浪，而陆东植的心神也在此刻动荡。

他没有喝这杯酒，而是愣愣地看着徐仁宇喝。他心里的问题太多了，于是好奇趁着酒后自制力最差的时候破体而出。

“徐理事为什么对我这么好呢？”陆东植在嘴上问。

“徐理事为什么觉得我很重要呢？”陆东植在心里问。

徐仁宇放下酒杯看着陆东植，静静地看了有两三秒，随后唇舌翻翻，吐出一颗炸弹给陆东植：“东植不用太惊讶，我就是这么喜欢你。”

徐仁宇刚才对自己说了什么？喜欢？……不，应该不是自己理解的那个意思。陆东植重重地吐出一口气，不再去看徐仁宇，虽然知道自己不能再喝了，但还是像上瘾般摄取着杯子里的酒精。他没有说话，也不知道自己该说什么，总不见得说“我也喜欢你”，这实在是太离谱了。

徐仁宇本就是抱着探探虚实的心态说出这句模棱两可的告白，并没有期待对方会给什么回应，但现在看来自己一直以来带着暗示性的一举一动对对方造成的影响比预料的要大得多，这真是意外之喜。

目标马上就要达成的预感使徐仁宇少见地有些迫切，他见陆东植一副要做缩头乌龟冬眠到天长地久的样子，决定采取主动。

“东植觉得这场派对怎么样？”

“……挺好的。”陆东植被迫和对方开启一场尬聊。

“是吗？东植交到什么朋友了吗？”

“没有……”

“东植如果不喜欢，可以直接说出来，我不希望东植骗我。”

“！徐理事，我——”陆东植被对方一句话激得慌了神，急忙要辩解却被对方打断。

徐仁宇干脆把酒杯放回桌上，就着这个俯身放杯子的姿势手肘撑在自己双膝，十指交握，偏过头看着陆东植，表情认真，摆出了一副要好好聊一聊的架势。

陆东植感受到山雨欲来，本也想放下酒杯，但终究没能放手，好像握紧了酒杯就握紧了安全感。他双手捏着酒杯的手指有些发白，放在自己并拢的大腿上，同时转过身面对着徐仁宇，严阵以待。

“说说吧，”先开口的是徐仁宇，“东植心不在焉的原因？”

“我……我一直在想自己是不是真的有站在徐理事身边的资格。”陆东植低下了头，像是刚开打就已经丢盔卸甲，败下阵来。

“东植会考虑有没有资格站在我身边是好的，只是为什么会这么不自信？”

“我想了一下，自己似乎一直在接受徐理事您的帮助，虽然在流星生物事件上我有帮上忙，但如果当初没有理事在我背后撑腰，我不知道自己会怎么做……”陆东植庆幸自己留下了酒杯，他趁着喝酒的空隙组织语言，接着道：“今天跟着您来这里，我的确受到了打击，也看到了自己和您所处圈子的差距，我知道您对我期望很大，但是……”

“是这样……”徐仁宇若有所思地点了点头，“东植你虽然单纯但却是个心思细腻的人，没有考虑到这点反而给了你压力，我很抱歉。”

陆东植受不了听徐仁宇给自己道歉，抿着嘴朝对方摇头，眼睛湿漉漉的。

“不过，我的想法没有改变。”徐仁宇直起身凑近了陆东植，拍了拍他的肩膀，循循善诱：“东植忘了当初我在烤肉店对你说过的话吗？我就是看重东植这种善良、单纯的品质，也是真心觉得你是可塑之才，所以才想把你放在身边啊。” 

提起烤肉店，陆东植的心情又复杂了起来。在他的印象里，徐仁宇从始至终都像现在这样包容着自己软弱的性格，向自己伸出援手，或是引导着自己面对现实。他心头忽然涌起一股脆弱，像是心脏都要碎开，喷薄而出的感情撕扯着神经，心里有些刺痛，于是眼睛就流下了泪。呜呜咽咽，像是委屈，像是撒娇，又像是恨自己不成钢总是让对方操心，陆东植带着鼻音对徐仁宇说：“徐理事您真是个好人。”

徐仁宇收到一张好人卡，放进口袋，若无其事，只是这个对话好像又进行不下去了。不过没关系，进行不了对话但是可以做一些别的事情。他趁机摸了摸陆东植的脑袋，他想干这件事很久了，触手是比想象中还要柔软的瘙痒感。徐仁宇，一名优秀的机会主义者。

陆东植仍然在哭，徐仁宇其实不在意，他觉得陆东植哭得很漂亮，因为是为他流的眼泪。但目标就在那里，总是要去完成的，完成之后有的是看陆东植哭泣的机会。

“东植，别哭了。”徐仁宇又摸了一把陆东植毛茸茸的脑袋，有些恋恋不舍地收回手。“东植不记得我对你说过的话，连自己对我说过的话也不记得了吗？”

“……我、我对您说过的话？”陆东植成功地被转移注意力，打了个哭嗝。

“东植看来是想反悔了。”

“等等！您让我再想想，是……我什么时候说的话？”

“东植不是答应过我，会来我身边吗？”

陆东植完败。

怎么办？自己可能真的喜欢上徐仁宇了，陆东植想，自己是想待在这个人身边的。但是怎么办？对方把自己当心腹，自己却只想睡对方，这份罪恶感太强烈，自己恐怕承受不住。陆东植脑子里乱成一锅粥，心脏跳得快如擂鼓，砰砰声震耳欲聋，甚至觉得连对方都快要听到自己体内传来的异动了。

徐仁宇如果知道自己此时已经在陆东植心里被他睡过了，那他可能保持不住现在这副衣冠楚楚的样子继续煽风点火蛊惑人心了。他现在只是非常自信地照着自己的计划行事。

“东植一开始问我为什么对你这么好，其实还有另外一个原因。”

“什么？”陆东植并没有在进行思考。

徐仁宇整个人的气场突然就变了。他像是不敢看陆东植，移开了视线，有些犹豫地眨了眨眼，又转过身看了一圈确认没人关注这个角落里正在发生的事后，再次以俯身的姿势靠近了陆东植，眼睛盯着自己两根绕着转圈的大拇指，似乎有话要说又羞于启齿，真的好烦恼。

陆东植被他的举动给整得更蒙了，受到对方的影响，连自己都小心翼翼起来，下意识以同样的姿势靠近了徐仁宇，充满了鬼鬼祟祟的味道，准备听对方交头接耳给自己透露一个大秘密。

“我想认真追求你。”

“？？？”陆东植听不懂韩语。

徐仁宇露出一个自嘲的落寞笑容：“每次看到东植你遇到麻烦，倍感困扰的样子，我就非常想为你出一份力帮帮你。最初发现自己有这份心意的时候，我自己也吓了一跳。”徐仁宇终于鼓起勇气抬眼看陆东植：“说出来你可能不信，我其实是一个非常自私又冷酷的人。”

陆东植摇头，他的确不信。

“所以我一直在想，对你的这份感情是出于什么原因呢？”徐仁宇轻轻伸手覆上了陆东植今晚像是粘在酒杯上的手，同时随着伸手的动作将脸凑得离陆东植更近，近到自己能在对方瞳孔中看到自己的倒影，近到对方会产生自己在他耳边低语的错觉。

“我喜欢你。”

陆东植理解了眼前正在发生的一切，徐仁宇向自己表白了。但陆东植无法相信眼前正在发生的一切，徐仁宇真的是在向自己表白吗？

他现在有一种灵体分离的割裂感，无法做出任何反应，大脑也的确没有发布任何指令。他只是出于本能地微张着嘴表示惊讶，并且第一次在眨眼这件事情上输给了徐仁宇。

他呆呆地看着自己觉得好看的那张脸慢慢放大，手指上传来瘙痒的触感，于是放松了捏着酒杯的力道。在自己的嘴被陌生的温热和柔软堵住时，陆东植才终于慢慢地眨了一下眼睛。有什么在自己的手心挠痒，是徐仁宇的手指，他好像在自己手心画着什么，但自己无心分辨。

口腔中钻入了不属于自己的湿滑，勾着自己的舌头纠缠舔弄，时不时又分心去扫其他角落，掀起黏腻水声的同时也挖掘出了被酒精所覆盖的那一丝奶油与草莓的甜蜜。彼此交换着拥有同款酒香的呼吸，十指在呼吸愈发急促之间交缠交握。

这个吻对于陆东植来说有些刺激，有些漫长，他渐渐感到力不从心，想要张口呼吸却只让徐仁宇进入地更深，而自己想要的空气却全数被拒之门外。他快要窒息了，于是向后躲，却被徐仁宇空出的另一只手托住了侧脸，动弹不得。

徐仁宇似乎是远没有尝够陆东植的味道。他睁开眼，见对方被自己逼得皱着眉头在合上的眼皮下酝酿着雨水，便短暂地与对方拉开了微小的距离，在对方换了半口气后又覆上对方湿润的唇瓣，继续与对方交换着唾液。他的手缓慢上移，插入陆东植的发丝间摩挲，罢了又下滑摸上陆东植的耳朵，轻抚揉搓，像是在他耳朵上弹琴，弹出一曲欲望的旋律。

陆东植的耳朵渐渐变得和脸一样又红又热，并且被蹂躏得开始发痒发麻。他的鼻息越发混乱，脑缺氧使他无法理性地根据周围情况采取行动，他也许是想抗议，但尝试发出的声音却变成了破碎零散的呻吟。情急之下他用没被徐仁宇握住的那只手去推对方，但一出手才发现自己手里还握着酒杯，冰凉的液体溅到靠得极近的两人腿上，总算是给他们降了温。

这是一场激烈又动情的深吻，但在两人口中留下的却是诉不尽的温柔味道，酸酸甜甜。

-TBC-


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 入 洞 房

突然袭来的凉意无情地打断了忘情纠缠的唇舌，他们分开得有些急，于是唇与唇之间就牵出了几丝极细的藕断丝连。

徐仁宇的目光意犹未尽地从陆东植殷红湿润的嘴唇上移到对方的眼睛，望进一片同样湿润的春水之中，像是才回过神来一般放松了手上控制陆东植头部的力道。

陆东植仍在平复自己的呼吸，一时间包间中只能听到二人时而重合、时而间隔的暧昧低喘。理智在今晚不准备回到陆东植体内了，要追究的话也要算陆东植自己主动放的手，再加上一旁徐仁宇不怀好意地诱导，现在的他算得上是放任自己随波逐流。

至于他要流到哪里去，是由徐仁宇说了算的。

徐仁宇扫了一眼两人被打湿的裤子，被溅到的地方不多，深色的裤子也看不明显，不妨碍两人各回各家，只是……

“呵——”这声轻笑是从嘴里冲出来的，他实在是克制不住自己的冲动了，语气中便满是促狭：“东植，你有反应了？”

陆东植只是喝醉，并没喝晕，他很清楚自己身体的情况，一直在内心拼命祈祷徐仁宇发现不了自己的处境，毕竟自己穿的裤子不紧，颜色又深，很有可能就发现不了对不对？

对个鬼，一眼就被对方看穿了。陆东植觉得自己今天所有的供血都供给了自己这个头，头上的所有部位可能都红了个遍……再加个现在比哪都精神的部位。他恨不得直接找个地缝钻进去，不敢看徐仁宇，连面对他都嫌受不了，下意识的就要逃。

“我回去了！”

才刚挪动了一分陆东植就被徐仁宇拽了回去，两人的手还维持着十指相扣的姿势，陆东植被拽得一歪，顺着对方的力道倒在对方肩头。

徐仁宇侧头往陆东植耳朵里吹气：“东植。你这样一个人回去我不放心。”

他开始一根一根往陆东植背上加稻草：“况且我不想让别人看见你现在这个样子。”

“东植如果不想让我担心的话，今晚就留在我身边吧。”

“东植，我尊重你的意愿……”

多么温柔贴心，没有一丝一毫的强迫，全凭对方自愿。

陆东植被压垮了。

一个充满金钱利益交易的派对，开在一个高级酒店之中，这其中的含义耐人寻味。但不管是有心还是无意，不得不说这为现在的徐仁宇大开了方便之门。

会员制的酒店从不过问VIP们的言行举止，人家花钱买的就是这样的服务。陆东植亦步亦趋地跟在徐仁宇身后，脑袋迷迷糊糊，走路姿势也别别扭扭，但紧张的只有他一个，在别人眼里，他只是一个普通的醉汉。

在坐电梯跟着徐仁宇上楼的时候，他并没有轻易放弃对自己贞操三十几年的坚守，他在脑子里天人交战，战得太久了，没得出结果已经被徐仁宇领进了门。忽然亮起的灯光晃了陆东植的眼睛，他没来得及再次睁眼就已经被压在门板上吻得昏天黑地，天和人都没了。

陆东植听见自己便宜挎包落地的声音，感受到徐仁宇宽大的手掌伸进外套，圈住自己的腰缓慢地揉捏，有些痒。他想笑，发出了一声鼻音，嘴角不自觉咧开，却被徐仁宇叼住下唇咬了一口。他吃痛地唔了一声，于是唇上得到徐仁宇安抚性质的舔舐与牙齿轻轻的研磨。

徐仁宇的手向上游走，划过腰侧，抚上胸膛，经过某一点时恶意地下压，引得怀中人瑟缩了一下，手不自觉的揪上了自己腰间的衣料。他并没有在陆东植胸口多作停留，还没必要。手继续游走，划过肩头，顺着陆东植的手臂下滑，外套就被剥离。

陆东植又听见了衣物落地的声音。房间内没开空调，升温全靠两人呼出的热气，失去外套本应让陆东植感觉到凉意，但徐仁宇像是在自己身上点火，被那双手抚摸过的地方连成一片燎原，最后被大火吞没的却是两个人。

徐仁宇圈着陆东植，把人带到床边，后者退无可退，小腿肚撞上床沿，向后被绊倒仰躺在床上。床铺非常柔软，陆东植感觉自己陷进了一朵云里，但摔倒时的天旋地转还是给他被酒精麻痹的大脑增加了一些负担。惊醒过来是因为下体的脆弱突然被抵上了一个坚硬，徐仁宇的膝盖挤进了他的双腿，正和他的囊袋隔着衣物打招呼。

“东植是不是比刚才更硬了？”

徐仁宇的脸上是玩味的笑，陆东植第一次在对方身上看到这种不太正面的情绪，忽然觉得有些害怕。他半支起身子向后挪了挪，企图以拉开距离来增加安全感，但事已至此，距离能拉得多开？他又能有多安全？

徐仁宇俯下身，手撑在陆东植身侧，重新去吻他，边吻边开始解陆东植的衬衫扣子，解到哪里吻到哪里，最后停留在小腹啃咬吮吸，留下一片水渍。陆东植又重新躺倒回去，他的手臂有些脱力，无法再继续支撑自己了。

陆东植觉得自己备受煎熬，徐仁宇的一切动作都太慢了，像是在完成一项特别复杂的工序，每一步都要精心确认。陆东植很接近真相，徐仁宇的确是在确认，又或者说是在观察、记录，陆东植的每一个细微的反应和表情他都不愿意放过。毕竟，在他慢慢地解开陆东植的皮带，又慢慢地把陆东植的腿抬起，最后慢慢地把陆东植的裤子从其腿上褪下的过程中，对方的羞涩、窘迫、欲拒还迎都让他觉得可爱，可爱得要命，可爱得想让人拉他一起同归于尽。

他把陆东植的右腿架在自己肩上，左手移到小腿处，伸了几根手指插进对方的西装袜口，一寸一寸地褪，一寸一寸地摸。同时右手覆上了导致陆东植今晚躺在这里的直接原因。

没被外人触碰过的敏感地带就这样毫无保留地被徐仁宇掌控，陆东植轻轻地倒吸了一口冷气。与徐仁宇比起来自己现在显得太过狼狈，衣衫不整地被对方压在身下，对方却只脱了一件西装外套，西装背心还整齐地穿在对方身上，在这种时候很多余地勾勒出对方的宽肩窄腰。陆东植突然觉得很羞耻，脸上烧得厉害，抬手用手臂遮住了自己的眼睛，又一次化身鸵鸟。

徐仁宇的手上开始了动作，隔着内裤揉弄陆东植的阴茎，手指不时拨弄几下渐渐充实起来的睾丸，然后状似不经意地擦过那藏得更深的蜜穴。陆东植的呼吸渐渐急促了起来，徐仁宇已经把手伸进内裤里直接握住了陆东植的阴茎上下套弄。

直接的刺激使得快感一阵阵加剧，徐仁宇的手上有薄茧，每次施力握着陆东植揉转的时候都让陆东植头皮发麻。只是冲刷着陆东植的不仅仅是快感，羞耻感从没褪去，仅剩的自尊促使他极力忍耐呻吟从自己嘴里流出。他握紧了拳头，抓紧了床单，咬紧了牙关，却在下一秒被徐仁宇攻得溃不成军。

他感觉到徐仁宇朝自己靠近，上半身压着自己的右腿，扯得自己的腿筋绷紧。徐仁宇伸手去碰陆东植的嘴唇，然后用力掰开，把自己的手指插进对方口中。

“东植不愿意看我，连声音也不想给我听吗？”

“唔唔……”

徐仁宇二指夹着陆东植的舌头在口腔里翻搅，模仿两人刚才舌头互相追逐的动作，指甲划过对方舌头的时候对方总是要躲，于是又一次次被徐仁宇捉回来。

“啊唔……哈……”口水顺着陆东植的嘴角流下，滑腻的凉意在脸侧分流，或直接滴进被褥，或顺着下颌流入耳后。

羞耻感只能把陆东植拖向愈发敏感的深渊，快感越来越强，他被徐仁宇两头玩弄着，渐渐意识不清起来，只想要快点从这种欲仙欲死之中解放出来。腰不自觉开始扭动，配合徐仁宇手上的动作，又像是在催促对方再快一点。徐仁宇不再蹂躏陆东植的舌头，只是用湿漉漉的手捏着对方下巴，让对方的嘴合不上。

声道畅通无阻，陆东植忍不住，只能发出取悦对方的呻吟，即使自己没有故意勾引的意思。终于在某一时刻，徐仁宇手下的陆东植一阵颤抖，射出了今晚的第一道白浊。

徐仁宇在陆东植嘴角印下一个吻，似乎是在褒奖对方的乖顺。他听着对方在自己耳边喘息，拉开了对方遮挡在自己脸上的手臂，迫使对方用失神的眼睛看着自己。

“东植……这是第一次吗？”语气中听不出提问者到底是什么情绪。

“是……”回答者的情绪倒是十分明显，从音量就能听出他的羞于启齿。

“以前没有交过女朋友吗？”徐仁宇把头埋进了陆东植的颈窝，声音闷闷的，但似乎是在笑。

“没有……”陆东植不明白徐仁宇为什么突然在这种时候调查人口，下体黏腻的感觉让他有些不舒服，他小幅度地扭了一下身子，就听徐仁宇接着道：“我看昨天聚餐时坐在你身边的那个女生就对你很有好感？”

陆东植隐隐觉得哪里有些不对劲，但他现在并不是适合思考的状态，大脑仍处在高潮过后的余韵，没有直接睡过去已经是难得。但徐仁宇问了，自己总是会顺着话头想一想，于是脱口而出：“美珠吗？徐理事你误会了，昨天美珠看我情绪低落，关心几句而已。”

“哦。是这样。”

徐仁宇从陆东植的颈窝中抬起头，开始亲吻陆东植的侧颈，同时伸手探向了陆东植的蜜穴。“东植，接下来的时间里，我不希望再从你嘴里听到第三个人的名字了。”

“诶？啊！”

后穴突然传来的异物入侵感使陆东植发出一声惊呼，徐仁宇稍微蘸了些陆东植射出的白浊在穴口抹了两下就探入了食指。食指进入得并不顺利，徐仁宇这是在开发陆东植身上一个全新的功能，自然是需要费些时间的。

肠壁柔软却十分有力，抗拒着外物的入侵，但其主人却有些不知所措，眼里逐渐蒙上一层水汽。陆东植的脸似乎比刚才还红，红得不能再红了，只好分了一点颜色给脖子。他伸手抓住徐仁宇的肩，也没马上推开，只是想让对方停一停。他本以为今晚自己只是会和对方像刚才一样用手解决一下欲望，最多再腻歪一下就完事了，现在这是什么情况？！

“徐徐、徐理事，”陆东植瑟缩着身子，“我们是不是太快了。”

“东植别怕，我会慢慢来。”

“我不是这个意思……”

“还有，”徐仁宇突然凑到陆东植耳边，“叫仁宇。”

侧颈一疼，是自己被徐仁宇咬了。陆东植开始慌了，挣扎着后退，徐仁宇进去了两个指节的手指滑了出来。他有些此地无银三百两地拽过一个枕头遮住自己的下体，说出来的话都有些颤抖：“徐理事，我还有没准备好……”

徐仁宇直起身，叹了一口气，静静地盯着陆东植，看起来有些烦躁。他突然起身，陆东植被吓得在床上弹了一下，只见徐仁宇走到床边拉开床头柜翻找了一会，拿出一样东西。当陆东植看清徐仁宇拿的是什么之后顿时生出了想要夺门而逃的念头，并且现在才意识到自己是在和徐仁宇开房。

徐仁宇重新上床朝陆东植逼近，陆东植躲躲躲，后背抵上了床头，退无可退。徐仁宇把手上的润滑剂放在一边，双手分别握住陆东植的脚踝，用力把人重新拽回自己身下躺好。可怜的陆东植抱着枕头眼眶就红了，想要并拢双腿但被徐仁宇的腰身挡住合不起来。

“东植不想和我继续做一些有趣的事情吗？”

陆东植不说话，这话他没法接。

徐仁宇存心要逗弄对方，于是把陆东植的手从枕头上扯下来放在自己早就搭起来的帐篷上。他看对方倒吸了一口冷气然后把头埋进枕头，有些好笑，心情也确实愉快：“东植说愿意为我做任何事，这么快就又要反悔了？”

“徐理……”

“仁宇，我不提醒第二遍。”

“……仁宇……”

光是直接喊出徐仁宇的名字陆东植就害羞得不行，想自己一把年纪还像个小姑娘似的扭捏，突然就觉得自己有些窝囊。谁还不是第一次呢！他就不信徐仁宇以前和男人做过！陆东植就这样用自己支离破碎、漏洞百出的思考说服了自己，他把头埋在枕头里摇了摇，又点了点，像是彻底和自己达成了共识。

“我知道了仁宇，”他把枕头拿下来，看了一眼徐仁宇，然后两眼一闭，“来吧！”

“……”事已至此，虽然身下人的行为看起来像要去英勇就义，但徐仁宇也不可能就此罢手。

有了润滑剂的加持，扩张变得顺利不少。徐仁宇已经进入了二指，正在缓慢地旋转手指向外挤压着陆东植的内壁，为第三根手指的进入做准备。他把陆东植的腿架在自己肩头，时不时会侧过头或是亲吻或是啃咬，吮吸过的软肉上会留下两三点红斑，是他在领地上作下的标记。

徐仁宇把他上半辈子省下来的温柔和耐心全都用在陆东植的第一次上了，但在进入第三根手指的时候陆东植的脸还是涨成一颗红彤彤的苹果，不饱满，起着褶。他身体前倾，亲吻陆东植的眉间，抚平对方皱起的眉头，也抚平自己的。

“仁宇，我难受……”

现在的陆东植很脆弱，他毫无保留、毫不设防地把自己向徐仁宇打开，心里怀揣忐忑，身体隐含期待。一个矛盾综合体的情绪总是不稳的，他需要安慰，便抬头去蹭徐仁宇，鼻尖顶到对方的唇，自己的唇则贴上对方的下巴。

陆东植在对自己撒娇。这个认知让徐仁宇理智的一线差点绷断。他停下了手上的动作，撩起对方的刘海在对方略微汗湿的额头印下一个吻，然后又短暂地和对方交换了一个吻，分开时他说：“再忍一下。”

再忍一下。对陆东植说也对自己说。现在的徐仁宇也很难受。

徐仁宇觉得自己很异常，他不认识现在的自己。他有过性经验，不止一次，虽然对象皆为异性，但无论男女，徐仁宇的性事都不是也不可能是现在这样。这样动情。

陆东植在徐仁宇身下软成一块柿饼，一层薄汗混着唾液在房间暧昧的灯光下泛着水光，那是撒在他身上的糖粉。酒精的代谢使陆东植体温升高，升高的体温使陆东植情欲高涨。他睫毛上挂着泪，体内感受着徐仁宇手指的动作，肠壁松松紧紧，嘴里哼哼唧唧，让人瞧着就是一副极其不干脆的样子。

但这场景落到徐仁宇眼里就又不一样了，他异常，他上头，他听陆东植哼得心痒痒。徐仁宇把陆东植的腿从自己肩头放下，稍微退后了一点，然后低下头伏在陆东植两腿之间。

“嗯……！”下体突然被温暖潮湿包裹的感觉让陆东植弓起了身子，他惊讶地看向正在照顾着自己没精打采的分身的徐仁宇，有些不知所措。据他所知徐仁宇是有洁癖的，直觉不妥，便要把腿合拢，被徐仁宇空着的那只手挡住压下，然后被吞得更深。

陆东植觉得眼前的画面太过色情，他几乎不敢看。全身的血液都冲向下体，他有些气短，生怕自己张口就是呻吟，但还是努力地克制着嚅嗫道：“仁宇你不用这样，嘶——”

陆东植一下子捂住自己的嘴巴，全身都在颤抖，刚才徐仁宇用力吸了一口自己的马眼，爽得他一瞬间不知道今夕何夕。分身已经被徐仁宇舔弄得半勃，但陆东植其实不想让徐仁宇再继续下去了，他承认这很舒服，徐仁宇的技术好得让他有些嫉妒，但不知道为什么自己现在有点想哭。

他被莫名的感情淹没，然后听徐仁宇问：“东植，还难受吗？”然后又被淹没在自己的泪里。

陆东植哭得几乎有些伤心了，这着实把徐仁宇吓了一跳，他想自己已经忍着不欺负他了，他怎么还哭？反正自己不会就此打住，大不了一不做二不休——

思绪被打断是因为陆东植突然给了他一个拥抱。他听见陆东植在他耳边抽抽搭搭叫他名字，一声一声。胸膛贴着胸膛，他恨自己没有早些把衣服脱光。

被打断的不止思绪，还有扩张。徐仁宇抽出手回抱住陆东植，动作间带着一丝犹豫，犹豫什么？他不知道。今晚的自己有些过分的小心翼翼。手掌贴上对方滚烫的皮肤，徐仁宇轻轻拍了拍陆东植的背，刚想出声止住对方不停滴落在自己肩头的眼泪，却被对方抢先一步。

“可以了仁宇，你进来吧。”

一句邀请，一份救赎。

终于和陆东植合二为一，但徐仁宇感觉被充满的却是自己。内心深处有什么东西在无限膨胀，随着陆东植肠壁的收缩，自己阳具的深入，这个东西渐渐从心房满溢出来，混入血液流经四肢百骸。

它流过了徐仁宇的舌头，于是徐仁宇说：“东植，我喜欢你。”

“啊……哈啊……我、也喜欢仁宇……”

这句话像是刺激到了徐仁宇，呼吸在刹那间紊乱，他急促地呼出一口气之后突然加重了挺进的力道，像是要把陆东植刺穿。他俯下身咬住了陆东植的肩，力道不重，但足够让陆东植疼。

“啊！”陆东植吃痛，后穴不自觉收紧，肠壁紧裹着进出的肉棒，被徐仁宇用力摩擦掀起一阵阵过电般的酥麻。他被深入浅出地顶撞着，徐仁宇还没松口，于是他的肩肉就被一下下往对方牙上撞。

这是一个恶性循环，疼痛只会刺激内壁收得更紧，徐仁宇感受着自己被包裹住的温度，几乎觉得有些烫，但却是令人沉沦的。他想要更多，于是操弄得更用力，陆东植也就更疼。

“仁……！哈啊……我不……疼！”

徐仁宇被逗笑了，松开陆东植的肩并在自己刚才咬过的地方落下一个吻，打一棒子给一甜枣的行事手段像是被他刻进了骨子里。他偏头凑近陆东植，拿自己的鼻尖去蹭对方耳朵。陆东植被蹭得像是被人从耳后打了一针麻药，麻痒从耳根一路向下一直扩散到胸口，乳首就更加敏感地向大脑反馈着被徐仁宇揉捏拉扯塑成的形状。

太磨人了，他忍不住向一旁躲了躲，却在下一秒听见徐仁宇说：“你不疼？”耳垂被含住，“那我再用力一点？”耳垂传来一阵刺痛。

陆东植突然觉得好委屈，但都是自己心甘情愿，怪不得别人。只是委屈就是委屈，于是眼泪一滴滴地在眼睛中汇聚，然后泄洪般地冲垮眼眶，咸咸的洪水流过耳朵流进徐仁宇嘴里，被徐仁宇变魔术般变成甜甜的糖水咽进心里。

徐仁宇的快感建立在陆东植的痛苦之上，但他到底不舍得让身下人一直痛着，于是放开了陆东植的耳垂，转而去嗅陆东植的发梢，乳香混合着果香，是和现在的陆东植一样软糯可口的味道。

“东植身上的味道很好闻，是喷了古龙水吗？”语气之缠绵悱恻实在是让人无法想象他下半身的动作居然如此激烈。

“我、出门……洗……澡……啊……”

陆东植被徐仁宇大力操弄得说不出完整的句子，意识混沌间只有快感特别清晰。快感自两人连接处一阵阵向外扩散，喘息和呻吟是它的外在表现形式。陆东植想要追着快感去，他现在没有理由再克制自己，身上是刚和自己互表心意的人，他愿意缴械投降与对方共赴一场酣畅淋漓的欢爱。

于是所有一切与快感相悖的感觉也在陆东植脑子里无限放大，他感到自己的左腿上总是包裹着一种紧缚感，便用腿去蹭徐仁宇的腰。紧缚感仍然没有消失，陆东植就稍微加了些力道。大腿肌肉的收缩牵扯着臀部一起绷紧，徐仁宇被夹出一声喟叹。

他捉住陆东植作乱的腿，帮对方把剩下的那只西装袜脱了，看对方快乐地抖了抖脚，忍不住在对方小腿肚上留下一个牙印。陆东植吃痛，难得睁开眼睛瞪徐仁宇，但微张的嘴和湿润的眼睛使得他没有一丁点儿威慑力。

徐仁宇笑，说东植你洗澡该不会是早有准备吧？陆东植气急败坏，侧过头也在徐仁宇撑在自己脸侧的手臂上留下一个牙印。

徐仁宇还是笑，边笑边换了个角度去磨陆东植的内壁，速度突然慢了下来，每次都是整根抽出再整根没入。他四处戳刺，像是在寻宝。陆东植被刺探得有些难耐，如潮水般的激烈快感突然变得温吞起来让他一时间有些恍惚，但这种恍惚没有持续多久，当徐仁宇摩擦过某一点的时候，那一点突然迸发出电流。

“嗯……~”陆东植控制不住地闷哼一声，尾音上扬，是在勾人。他脚趾蜷起，连小腹的肌肉都肉眼可见地重复着绷紧又松开。徐仁宇效率很高，很快就找到了陆东植的G点，自己的炽热被陆东植重新绞紧，他开始了新一轮的大开大合，并且极具目的性。

“昨晚就发现了，东植脖子这边有一颗痣呢。”像是要为对方指明位置，徐仁宇倾身在那颗痣上来回舔弄，罢了觉得不过瘾，叼住那一小块肉吸吮起来，满意地看到一粒种子长成一颗草莓。

陆东植根本听不进徐仁宇在说什么，只觉得自己脖子上一热，湿滑的舌头所到之处留下一片刺痒，体内敏感的一点被不停戳刺碾磨，电流四处乱窜，连一颗心都被操得揪起来。

眼前没有事物不在摇晃的，陆东植迷离着一双眼去看徐仁宇，对方眉头微皱，把着自己胯骨的手青筋凸起。有汗从对方鬓角处流下，他伸手去摸，被徐仁宇从眼睛里撒下一张深情的网捕捉。

他不知道这是今晚他们第几次的唇舌交缠，喘息和呻吟被对方堵住、被对方咽下，但还是随着快感的加剧而不断从换气时的口中漏出。水声和肢体撞击声煽动着房间内的气氛，将这场情事引向新的高潮。

徐仁宇的进攻从未停止，陆东植的防守早已撤下。两人难舍难分却又不断分分合合的连接处开始产生颤抖，陆东植的肠壁在挽留，徐仁宇的阴茎仍兀自加速着进出。他求徐仁宇慢一点，换来的却是对方点对点的激烈猛攻。求饶声变为啜泣声，最后变为丧失理智的淫调。

欲望膨胀到极限后炸开，有滔天巨浪在陆东植的脑海翻滚，全身都在发麻，只有肠壁仍随着徐仁宇的动作收缩。陆东植像一条被冲上岸的鱼，除了张着嘴徒劳地呼吸其他什么都做不到。他闭着眼听徐仁宇念着自己的名字，似乎出声回应了又似乎没有。眼前很亮但却什么也看不见，大脑一片混沌，周身的一切都像在天上飘。

飘着飘着陆东植飘进了一个滚烫的怀抱，连自己体内都被同样的温度充满，所有的不安都被这种温度驱散。他松开自己抓着的最后一丝清明，任自己坠入一个甜美的梦乡。

-TBC-


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 傲娇醋精徐三岁X套路我没结果陆憨憨  
> ……事实证明套路还是有用

“什么！所以东植前辈前天和徐理事一起参加了派对？”吴美珠惊讶得瞪大了眼睛，其他资产三组的同事们也围到了陆东植身边，一时间茶水间叽叽喳喳热闹得不行。

“美珠你小声点……“陆东植心虚地拉住了吴美珠的胳膊对她做了个噤声的动作。

提起前天晚上派对的事陆东植有些不知道怎么应对，虽然已经过去了整整一天但是如果可以的话他不想在众人面前对这个话题有太过深入的讨论，他怕自己会露出马脚。自己和徐仁宇刚确立关系就把所有流程都走了一遍，心中实是有些百感交集。

是的，陆东植和徐仁宇正式开始交往了。当然出于众多原因，这是一个不能公开的秘密，两人谁都没提过要公开的事，于是默默达成共识。

“难怪昨天东植前辈没来上班，听说又是徐理事亲自帮你请的假哦，一定玩的很嗨吧~“一旁的申石贤粗神经地八卦着。

说者无意听者有心，陆东植只能含蓄地笑，在别人看来或许是谦虚，但只有他自己知道这是心虚。他本来是准备昨天下午就进公司的，但被徐仁宇以“好好休息”为由一口驳回，并且一大早的已经把所有请假流程都帮他走完了。对方一片好心，甜言蜜语，陆东植顶不住，只好回家歇着。

想起徐仁宇送自己回公寓的情景，陆东植有些不好意思起来，但心里又暖暖的，暖意顺着血管爬上嘴角，他不禁就想咧开嘴笑，但毕竟是在大家面前，行为举止不好显得太诡异，他端起手中的咖啡喝了一口，遮住自己小半张脸。

共组长就像是从陆东植背后飘出来一样在他耳边窃窃私语：“我们东植现在完全是徐理事的人了呢……”

“噗——咳、咳咳！”

共组长只觉脸上一热两眼一黑，然后自己被资产三组的组员们包围。

“对不起对不起我不是故意的！”陆东植慌慌张张抽了几张纸巾帮共组长擦脸，共组长的眼镜被擦得七倒八歪。

“共组长您要不要去换件衣服？”朴宰浩永远是最关心共组长的那个。

共组长阻止了拿着纸巾在他脸上乱糊的陆东植，脸上始终保持着慈祥的笑容：“哇~没关系东植。你们也不要聚在这里偷懒了，还不快回去工作！”

众人作鸟兽散。

“……那是什么情况。”站在茶水间外目睹了全过程的徐仁宇看起来有些阴郁。

“看起来挺好的，怎么了？”站在徐仁宇身后的曹宥珍并看不见徐仁宇的阴郁，资产三组现在的确比其他任何时候都其乐融融。

“没什么。”徐仁宇正准备转身离开回自己办公室，突然停下脚步侧过身对曹宥珍说：“曹组长，你从今天起帮我监视陆东植在公司的一举一动，和谁说过话、去过哪里、干了什么，事无巨细都要向我汇报。”

曹宥珍对这项突然的任务有些疑惑，但她没有提出任何异议，连犹豫都只是一瞬而已。领导交代的事情，做就完事了。

徐仁宇站在办公桌后望着窗外，阳光正好，但他的心情却不如刚上班时好。他皱着眉，手指下意识抚上自己的嘴唇，陷入了沉思，思考的是刚才在茶水间外看到的景象。的确是非常其乐融融，关系好得过了头。

本来他出于心疼陆东植的心理让对方休息了一天，也就是说他有整整一天没有看到自己的交往对象，想着今天上班能够见面，他几乎有些期待，然后就看到对方先和别人在“亲密接触”。

徐仁宇不是不知道自己想多了，但是就是控制不住内心翻涌的情绪。他呼出一口浊气调整心态，在投入工作之前给陆东植发了一条短信。

手机突然震动，陆东植分析大盘的思路被打断，他瞥了一眼手机，看到发件人居然是“仁宇”！？

“啪！”陆东植一巴掌拍在手机屏幕上，用力之大发出的声音几乎在安静的办公室内余音绕梁三圈。不出意外，陆东植收获了来自全方位的视线。

“哈哈、哈哈。”他向周围点头致歉，然后巴掌按着手机把它挪到自己跟前，低下头去整个人埋进了自己工位的小隔间。

这个“仁宇”是谁，自己还没来得及保存徐仁宇的手机号码呢？陆东植满头问号地解锁手机，然后看到了短信内容——

『东植，今天下班我送你回家。』

还真是徐仁宇发来的短信？陆东植持续疑惑着，思来想去都没有挖掘出自己保存了对方号码的记忆。他在屏幕前有些拘谨地打字回复『是……仁宇吗？』

看着已发送的短信陆东植突然觉得自己在说废话，他大脑放空地盯了一会大盘，没有收到对方的回复，于是想了想又补了一条『好的，下班见。』

15点15分。这已经不知道是陆东植今天第几次看时间了，大盘收盘有一会了，他觉得自己是时候走了。鼠标刚移到“关机”，共组长突然用力打开门，带起一阵风走了出来。

“都收盘这么久了你们现在还在这里干什么？徐理事说了要有效率地工作，合理地工作，”共组长一脸恨铁不成钢，“你们有事要报告就报告，没事就可以早点下班回去了。”

言闭，申石贤第一个从座位上跳起来，拿了衣服就准备跑路，吴美珠和韩主任也蠢蠢欲动，然后就听共组长补了一句：“但是我今天可能要加班到7点。”

申石贤的笑容和他的身姿一样僵硬，他跌坐回去，和同排的吴美珠、韩主任交换了一个委屈的眼神。

但在下一秒，陆东植却站了起来，声音充满朝气：“大家辛苦了！”关机、穿衣服、拎包一气呵成，同时收获了效仿者3名，本来应该是4名，但朴宰浩被共组长眼疾手快给按回了座位。在共组长违心的慈祥目送中，陆东植神采奕奕地带着一溜小尾巴走了。

“东植你太厉害了。”韩主任对陆东植竖了个大拇指，吴美珠和申石贤也满脸笑容地走在陆东植两侧，由衷为自己能够幸免于加班而高兴。

“哎别这么说，就是到点下班而已。” 陆东植也很快乐，虽然并不单单是因为能够准时下班。

要是放在以前，在看到共组长演的一出苦肉计后，自己肯定会像韩主任他们一样不情不愿地留下来加班吧，但是在和徐仁宇交往的现在，自己能明显感觉到心境与以前大不相同。虽然才不过短短一两天，但自己就好像突然变得大胆，或者说有勇气起来，变得敢于为自己去争取些什么，而不是一味看别人脸色被欺压了。

这可能就是所谓的爱情的力量吧，陆东植心想，想完又觉得自己小题大做，简直受不了自己，于是兀自摇了摇头，没摇完就听到了那个给他力量的声音。

“你身体怎么样？”

徐仁宇从拐角走出来就看到陆东植被资产三组的人簇拥着，有说有笑，关键是没有人与人之间的安全社交距离！憋了一天的想念和其他复杂情绪在此刻被点燃，他一开口就是只有彼此才知道的藏着秘密的寒暄。

陆东植抬头就看见徐仁宇盯着他看，要笑不笑的，还用暧昧的方式问话。他下意识回头看了一眼身后跟着的吃瓜群众，然后和他们一起向徐仁宇问好。

徐仁宇仍然只盯着陆东植看，没有分给他身边的资产三组一个眼神。不过被无视的三人倒也没放在心上，毕竟现在人尽皆知陆东植是徐理事身边的大红人，关系自然和其他同事之间比起来要亲密些。

“徐理事你们聊，我们先走了，辛苦了！”韩主任不愧是比吴美珠和申石贤早混了几年社会，反应很快，带着身后两个小朋友迅速撤离。临走前三人还对陆东植挤眉弄眼了一番，搞得陆东植被逗得笑弯了眼。

“徐理……”陆东植像是意识到什么似的突然噤声，转头鬼鬼祟祟四下观察了一圈，然后向徐仁宇凑近了一步，“托了仁宇的福，大家能够早点下班，都很高兴！”

徐仁宇看陆东植的眸子透过笑弯的眼睛亮晶晶地闪着光，一口白牙衬得笑容越发灿烂，自己也跟着嘴角上扬，“看到东植和同事相处得这么好，我也很高兴。走吧。”

去往地下停车场的路上一路无话，陆东植不知道为什么徐仁宇不说话，但他从始至终出于一种“地下情不能被发现”的使命感保持着低调，直到坐进车里才松了一口气，但这口气还没松完就又被憋了回去。徐仁宇突然倾身靠近了陆东植，在他上方压下一片阴影。鼻尖飘过一丝清冷的木质香，陆东植下意识往后靠，背抵上副驾驶座无处可去，只好把挎包抱在胸前抬眼看徐仁宇，小心翼翼地眨巴。

咔哒。安全带落锁的声音。

“东植你这么紧张，搞得我也紧张起来了。”徐仁宇重新坐好，发动车子驶出公司，“身体有觉得哪里不舒服吗？”

“没有。”陆东植边说边小幅度摇头。他心跳有点快，刚才他还以为徐仁宇要对自己做什么。

“东植刚才是期待我对你做些什么吗？”

心思被戳穿，陆东植一下子瞪大眼睛转头看徐仁宇，但依旧嘴硬道：“你说什么？我什么都没想！”

“哦……”声音听起来有些遗憾，但说话的人却始终挂着促狭的笑。

陆东植知道对方存心逗弄自己，但一时间又不知道怎么反击，有些语塞。他想了一会才开口道：“对了仁宇，我手机里存了你的号码，但我不记得了，是我喝醉的时候存的吗？”

“啊……这件事我忘了和东植你说，昨天你还没醒的时候，我用你的手机存了我的号码。不过东植你醒来之后的反应实在太有趣了，我就把这件事给忘了。”说着说着徐仁宇的语气里就带上了犹豫，微微皱眉转头快速地看了一眼陆东植，“东植……会生我气吗？”

陆东植说不上来，徐仁宇的行为很明显地侵犯了自己的个人隐私，虽然感到有一丝抗拒和违和，但毕竟两人才刚确立关系，脚踩在热恋期的起跑线上，这点小事还不至于到生气的地步。他给了徐仁宇一个微笑：“不会，反正早晚都要互留联系方式的。”徐仁宇也回以一个微笑。

“仁宇你今天下班也很早，不忙吗？一会要不要一起吃晚饭？”

“虽然这个提议很诱人，但一会送完东植我还要回公司处理一些事情，抱歉今天没法陪你了。”

“你还要回公司？那这么说，你是特意接我下班吗？”意料之外的回答使陆东植感到吃惊，“不用这么麻烦的仁宇，下次你别来接我了……”

“不麻烦，其实本来我还想和东植一起上班，不过我还不想给你太大压力。”徐仁宇笑着看了一眼陆东植，那眼神几乎有些宠溺，“平时在公司我们毕竟是上下级的关系，要注意避人耳目，所以想尽可能在这种时候多和东植在一起。”

“嗯……”心里甜蜜归甜蜜，但陆东植还是非常冷静，“不过我不想影响你平时的工作，以后如果是像今天这种情况的话，仁宇你就不要特意送我了。我还记得你说过你梦想要改变大韩证券，我支持你，我们一起加油吧！”

这回轮到徐仁宇语塞，他没想到陆东植会用他说过的话反手喂自己一口鸡汤，只好去扯别的，“东植你也是，如果遇到什么问题不要像以前一样只想着自己承担，我们现在在一起了，以后不论什么事情都可以找我商量。”

“好！”卷发随着点头的动作上下晃动。

车内的氛围很轻松，两人就这样有一搭没一搭地一直聊到了目的地。

“那仁宇我们明天见。”说着陆东植就打开车门准备下车。

徐仁宇一把拉住陆东植：“东植你就这样走了吗？”

“？你还有什么要说的吗？”

“虽然东植你说你没期待我对你做些什么，但我却期待东植对我做些什么。”

过于明显的暗示，陆东植有那么一瞬觉得眼前人几乎有些厚脸皮，但对方拉着自己的手很坚定，看起来不是开玩笑。陆东植觉得自己脸上的温度渐渐升高，在脸彻底烧起来之前他速战速决在徐仁宇唇上蜻蜓点水，但最终还是被徐仁宇拽回去给这个吻增加了一点水花。

“所以果然东植一开始的时候是期待我……”

“啊啊啊——晚安明天见！”

直到看见那盏灯亮起，徐仁宇才从陆东植公寓楼下驶离。暮色逐渐加深，道路两旁的路灯在某一时刻统一亮起，随后接踵而至的是星星点点绵延出去的万家灯火，像是为了驱走黑暗，照亮一条通往明天的道路。

-TBC-


	12. Chapter 12

陆东植和徐仁宇最近的生活都过得很充实，两个人各自的生活里突然多了另一个人，想不充实其实也挺难的。

徐仁宇还是逮着一切机会接陆东植下班，起初陆东植推辞过几次，但到底徐仁宇不会因为这种小事真的耽误了事业，所以陆东植也就坦然接受了。

好几次陆东植早上赖床起不来的时候，他都动过干脆让徐仁宇接自己上班的念头，这样自己就可以多睡一会。但想起有几次两人在公司腻歪差点被人撞见的那种心惊肉跳，陆东植就打消了这个念头。如果为了避人耳目而早早地和徐仁宇一起去公司，那岂不是和自己赖床的目的背道而驰吗！此刻在睡眼惺忪的陆东植心里只有睡眠，没有爱情。

虽然陆东植和徐仁宇同为男性，在陆东植刚意识到自己的心意时也有过震惊和摇摆，但他很快就适应了这种情侣生活，其中的大部分原因是出自徐仁宇的泰然自若，这令他觉得这并不是一件值得烦恼的事情。

除了在同事和家人面前需要顾虑许多所以始终把“隐瞒”作为行动方针之外，两人私下里几乎做遍了普通情侣会做的事。

逛街、吃饭、看电影。

彼此能够不假思索地报出对方的三围或鞋码，也买过还没机会穿的所谓情侣装。

徐仁宇带陆东植去过米其林三星的情侣包间吃过烛光晚餐，陆东植也带徐仁宇在走累了之后随便找的路边摊前吃过辣炒年糕。

他们会关注最新上映的电影，但徐仁宇表示还是比较喜欢在陆东植家看他珍藏的惊悚悬疑录影带。陆东植乐得和徐仁宇分享自己的兴趣爱好，于是他们列了一张观影清单，主要是陆东植布置给徐仁宇的功课。只是有时候一部电影要分两次看完，因为看着看着两人就擦枪走火起来。陆东植有一次不怕死地质疑徐仁宇是不是有什么看恐怖片会兴奋的奇怪性∑癖，结果被徐仁宇一句“我的性∑癖是东植”给噎得面红耳赤。

有时候徐仁宇人前人后的反差让陆东植觉得不可思议，在交往之前徐仁宇一直给他一种成熟、稳重、干练的印象，从气质到外表都是这样。但交往了一段时间后他发现对方时不时会做出些孩子气的举动，偏偏还要隐藏在懂事的大人的外表下。

比如有时候对方看似是绅士地征求自己的意见，但语气和神情却像是在对自己撒娇，陆东植不知道自己的这种看法是不是因为被自己加了什么“情人眼里出西施”的滤镜，但总的来说他还是很享受这种只有自己才知道的反差萌的，所以大部分时候徐仁宇提出的无理要求都会得逞。

两人的热恋期甜如蜜，几乎无话不谈，唯一会令气氛突然沉默的话题大约就是聊到徐仁宇家里人的时候。对于现在的陆东植来说，他虽然不知道自己能和徐仁宇走多远，但也没有一眼望得到头的感觉。两人的未来充满未知，但陆东植是满心期待的，自然会提起公开关系的事。

要担心的无非是家庭和公司。

陆东植了解自己的家人，如果自己真的下定决心，虽不说家人会毫不反对，但至少他相信到最后他们还是会祝福自己和徐仁宇的。至于公司那边，说实话陆东植毫无头绪，每次甚至都不用细想就能看到眼前的一团乱麻，细想之后更是意识到两人的恋情到底还是走在一条荆棘路上。

而对于徐仁宇来说，不管是家庭还是公司，他都不愿谈。最初徐仁宇还会做做表面功夫，但随着两人的交往渐深，陆东植多少能够从对方的言谈举止中猜到徐仁宇和家里的关系并不如大众所看到的那样和睦。加之联想到之前身为弟弟的徐志勋能力没有徐仁宇出色，但位子却坐得比徐仁宇高，陆东植觉得自己隐约看到了徐氏冰山的一角。

到底是现在被自己放在心尖上的人，陆东植心想徐仁宇没有家庭的温暖那就自己给吧。他配了一把自己家的备用钥匙，在一个极其平常的午后约徐仁宇来自己家看电影，电影看到一半，他从睡裤兜里摸出钥匙交到徐仁宇手里说：“以后仁宇想来随时都可以来，不用提前告诉我也行，就把这里当做自己家。”

这算是陆东植给徐仁宇的一个惊喜了，他还是第一次做这种对于自己来说已经算得上是浪漫的事情，毕竟他以前可是连姑娘的手都没牵过的人，就算是和徐仁宇在一起之后自己也没能学会多少套路，主要还得怪徐仁宇的套路他都不好意思学，太不好意思了。

陆东植有些期待地看徐仁宇的反应，然后就看得自己有些心疼。徐仁宇其实反应并不大，只是略微睁大了眼睛，有些惊讶地看着被陆东植交到自己手心的钥匙。宽大的手掌中钥匙小小一把，随着徐仁宇情绪的起伏微微颤动，他像是想要握紧钥匙，又像是想要再多看几眼，手指动了几下但终究维持着托着钥匙的姿势。最后，他抬头看向了陆东植。

那个眼神陆东植每每回想起来都宛若昨日，里面包含的感情太过复杂，即使是过去了这么久陆东植都没有信心能够逐一分辨出每种情绪，但当时直戳心底的，是他捕捉到的那一丝一闪而过的脆弱。

徐仁宇问：“东植，你想清楚了吗？”

陆东植答：“我想清楚了。”

徐仁宇威胁：“你会被我抓得很疼，但我不会放手。”

陆东植笑：“那我也不放手。”

然后陆东植第一次在没有任何威逼利诱与旁敲侧击的情况下主动亲吻了徐仁宇。两人像是通过这个缠绵悱恻的吻立下了某个誓言。那也是徐仁宇第一次留宿在陆东植家。

几天之后，陆东植收到了徐仁宇公寓的钥匙。

只是日子不可能一直这样风平浪静下去，往往越平静的池子里激起的波浪越明显。

陆东植和徐仁宇或许没有柴米油盐的烦恼，但酸甜苦辣却一味不少。如果非要陆东植说说徐仁宇最令人头疼的一点的话，那就是对方太容易吃醋了。

有一次陆东植上班快迟到了，匆匆忙忙出门，踩着点赶到公司，一头卷发乱成鸡窝。吴美珠看不下去，拿出自己的梳子帮陆东植压下几根乱翘的卷毛，又整理了一下他打歪的领带。陆东植不好意思地笑着道谢，吴美珠落落大方地回没关系。这一幕刚巧被前来打着“巡视工作”的旗号假公济私的徐仁宇给撞见了，当时对方面子上没什么表示，仍旧温和亲善地和所有人打招呼，但之后一直到下班陆东植都没在公司见过徐仁宇。

原以为是对方今天工作特别忙，陆东植就没放在心上，在地下停车场等了一会上了徐仁宇的车后，他才意识到气氛有些不对劲。徐仁宇一反常态的一句话都不说，连眼神都没给他几个。他问对方是不是工作遇到什么问题，徐仁宇不说话。问是不是家里出了什么事，徐仁宇还是不说话。

这样的场景陆东植太熟悉了，他感到一阵头疼，吃醋的徐仁宇真的很难搞。对方既不愿意开口质问自己，也不可能承认他在吃醋，所以到底是自己在什么时候做了什么，或者说别人对自己做了什么才导致徐仁宇吃醋，全要靠自己回忆和推理。

诡异的沉默在车内持续了一会，陆东植终于有了头绪。

“仁宇……”陆东植斟酌着措辞，“是不是早上美珠帮我整理衣服你不高兴了？”

“…………叫得挺亲热。”徐仁宇终于开口了。

“吴美珠她就是好心，没有别的意思，你不要多想。”陆东植改口很快。

“再说，退一万步来说，就算她有意思我也没有意思啊。”

“我下次一定注意！保证和她保持距离！”

“仁宇。仁宇？”

“仁宇，你知道我只喜欢你嘛。别生气了？”陆东植的脸皮都是被吃醋的徐仁宇练厚的。

之后陆东植费尽口舌好说歹说总算把人给哄好了，这次事件实属一件小事，陆东植都不知道自己经历过多少次类似的情况了。虽说陆东植自己的确也没多长个心眼，但徐仁宇对于“亲密举动”的标准也太低了，而且不知道为什么对方总是能正巧看到令他多想的画面，简直让陆东植防不胜防。

饶是以陆东植的老好人脾气也难免为此和徐仁宇有过拌嘴的时候，争执的中心话题永远围绕着独占欲和信任展开。陆东植多少能理解徐仁宇出于各种因素对自己的占有欲，但也气对方总是疑神疑鬼不信任自己对他的感情。徐仁宇反驳说自己从来没有不信任陆东植，只是单纯看不顺眼有人和他亲近。

陆东植反复告诉徐仁宇自己心里没别人，徐仁宇反复告诫陆东植别再和除自己以外的人有亲密互动。吵来吵去吵到最后居然变成互表衷心互诉爱意，于是这样的小摩擦被一次次翻篇，似乎就算日子一直这样过，也不会有什么过不去的坎。

当然，坎一直在那里，就看绊倒你的时候，你摔得够不够疼。

-TBC-

谈恋爱难免要吵架，我在酝酿一场大战（x）


	13. Chapter 13

“今天上午陆东植在洗手间被搭讪两次。午休他和资产三组的组员一起外出就餐，吃的是Subway。下午基本在自己工位，偶尔去过几次洗手间和茶水间，没有遇到什么人……”深感自己拿一份工资打两份工的曹宥珍正在没有感情地向徐仁宇汇报陆东植今日的动向。别问为什么她连男厕所的敌情都能打探到，问就是她在资产三组有自己的眼线。

“搭讪？说了什么？”徐仁宇丝毫不觉得自己的问题很为难人，理所当然地认为曹宥珍答得上来。

“是资产一组和二组的员工询问他有没有看好的资源。”曹宥珍从不让领导失望。

“我知道了，还有别的吗？”

“……”出于对最近的徐仁宇的观察，曹宥珍下意识对即将说出口的内容有了一瞬的迟疑，不过这事瞒不住，自己也没义务帮陆东植，所以还是开口道：“听说今晚资产三组会举行送年会。”

曹宥珍汇报完陆东植的行踪后爽快地转身出门，办公室又剩下徐仁宇一个胡思乱想。

送年会，说得好听，其实也不过就是一次聚餐的由头。徐仁宇看了一眼手机，没有消息。陆东植没有对自己提过这件事，先从曹组长那边听说这个消息的感觉并不好。徐仁宇想了想，还是没发短信向陆东植询问，他想看看陆东植什么时候才会开口。

自从徐仁宇和陆东植开始交往，徐仁宇明显能感觉到对方与以前相比变了很多，用陆东植的话来说，这都是因为和徐仁宇在一起之后自己主动或被动做出了改变。徐仁宇一点也不客气，坦然接受陆东植的夸奖。他看着陆东植从一开始的在自己面前动不动就羞红脸，一直到现在敢扯着嗓子和自己据理力争，觉得对方胆子会变得这么大的确都是自己宠出来的。

而通过他对陆东植在公司的全天候监视，他也发现自己的恋人变得更加开朗和受欢迎了。很难说这对自己来说是一件好事，虽然陆东植每天朝气蓬勃地在自己身边说说笑笑令自己心情也很好，但随之而来的却是两人独处的时间遭到挤压。

资产三组的这些人也太喜欢聚餐了，最近无论是整个资产运营部还是公司的业绩都不错，有什么事情让他们压力这么大，三天两头要聚一聚喝一杯发泄？人类的悲欢从不相通，徐仁宇只觉得吵闹。

徐仁宇曾经尝试和陆东植沟通，目的是让他少去聚餐多陪自己，可以的话他希望陆东植直接住进他家。但他刚抛出那块砖，还没来得及引玉，陆东植就滔滔不绝说了一堆现在的工作多么开心，自己的业绩涨了多少，组里的氛围多么和谐，虽然偶尔也会有摩擦，但是他发现好好沟通的话很多事情都能迎刃而解，大家生活都不容易，自己也要加油努力……说到最后还要感谢徐仁宇一番，搞得徐仁宇完全没有机会说出可能会打击到眼前兴奋的小情人的话。

至于同居的话题，则被陆东植以“不希望太依靠自己，希望以后能和自己共同买下一套属于两人的房子”为由搁置。徐仁宇毫无办法，陆东植的这个理由连他自己都很期待。他只能心不甘情不愿地笑着把人圈进怀里然后使劲揉对方脑袋，温存到自己满意为止。

临近下班，陆东植才惊觉今晚有资产三组的送年会，而自己好像还没和徐仁宇报备。不知为何，陆东植明明什么坏事都没做但却有些忐忑，他思考了一下是直接发短信告诉徐仁宇还是去对方办公室当面请假，然后决定全都做。

『仁宇，你在办公室吗？我有事想来找你(*╹▽╹*)』

十分钟后。

『在。』

一收到回复陆东植立马随便从桌上拿了份文件，装作有事汇报的样子起身前往徐仁宇的办公室。

办公室外的秘书小姐已经十分熟悉陆东植了，直接放行，只有陆东植还在那有模有样地敲了敲门，听到徐仁宇的应允后才推门进去。

“哦，东植来了。”徐仁宇从文件堆中抬头，似笑非笑地看着陆东植在门口探头探脑了一番后才进门。

陆东植一直走到徐仁宇办公桌前的会客沙发旁才小声开口：“仁宇，很忙吗？”

“还好。东植突然找我是发生什么事了吗？”徐仁宇停下了手中翻阅文件的动作，认真回望陆东植。

陆东植慢慢挪到了徐仁宇办公桌前，双手撑在桌上子上冲他讨好地笑：“嗯……其实我忘记告诉你了，今晚我们组里要开送年会，所以不能和仁宇一起下班了。”

“哦……”徐仁宇看起来有些惋惜，但很快抬头对陆东植笑了一下：“既然是早就定好的事情那也没办法。东植你玩得开心点，到家记得给我发信息。”

“好！”陆东植笑得很甜，徐仁宇这么开明大度他很欣慰，“那仁宇你忙吧，我就不打扰你了。”

“等一下。”

陆东植刚转身就被徐仁宇叫住，他回过身就看见徐仁宇从办公桌下的抽屉里拿出一个玻璃瓶，走到他面前站定。

徐仁宇抬手捏住陆东植的耳垂，稍微向前翻，然后陆东植就觉得自己耳后一凉，一股稍有些辛辣的木质香带着一丝清冽在空气中瞬间扩散开来。徐仁宇如法炮制在陆东植的另一边耳后也喷上同样的味道。

“仁宇，这是……？”陆东植还没从这个突如其来的展开中反应过来。

徐仁宇圈住陆东植的腰把人拥进怀里，低头去吻陆东植的耳垂，呼出的气惹得陆东植痒痒的。陆东植笑着伸手回抱徐仁宇，然后听见对方说：“东植不能和我一起下班，就带着我的味道下班吧。”一瞬间陆东植不知道手该往哪放。

“东植你终于回来了，就等你了。快收拾收拾走吧，别过了饭店预订的时间。”看到陆东植终于从徐理事办公室回来，朴宰浩热情地招呼了一声。陆东植不好意思地赶紧收拾自己的东西，准备和大家一起出发前往为送年会预定的餐厅。

朴宰浩最近很关心陆东植，不为别的，他就是那个资产三组的眼线。

自从接到曹组长强加到他身上的监视陆东植的任务，只要陆东植一有什么风吹草动，他就全神戒备。就像现在，他见陆东植去找徐理事好一会才回来，马上殷勤地凑到陆东植身边嘘寒问暖：“东植你最近有点上火吧，嘴都肿了。”

“不不不我没肿，不是，我没上火。”陆东植想打人。

虽然距离圣诞还有一个多礼拜，但饭店里已经有了过节的气氛，柜台和天花板上都拉上了象征圣诞的红绿彩带，手绘风的圣诞树和圣诞老人卡片从彩带中垂吊下来，强调着店内缤纷装饰的主题，在专供客人们聚会搞活动的小舞台一角甚至还立着一棵人造圣诞树。

多彩的空间总能给人一种充实热闹的感觉，只是现在饭店内的喧嚣却不单单是出自店主的精心布置。

酒过三巡，资产三组众人脸上都多少染上了红晕，朴代理和共组长正在台上热情高歌，唱到动情处还跳起了舞，明明没有包下整个饭店，却把送年会开出了一股资产三组Live专场的感觉。

朴代理和共组长喝上了头，不在意饭店里其他客人们的眼光，却也没有吸引到资产三组其他人的眼光。陆东植与申石贤、吴美珠、韩主任聊着网络上的时事热点，气氛轻松愉快，谁也没有想要加入另一边吵吵闹闹的二人组。终于二人折腾累了，回到座位上喘着气喝酒，刚缓过劲来朴宰浩就又像打了鸡血似的拍起了共组长的马屁，非要劝共组长在这一年一度的送年会上讲几句祝酒词。

不知为何，共组长今晚的言行都透着一股颓丧和发泄的意味。他一开始并不想接朴宰浩的话头，但朴宰浩坚持不懈、不依不饶，无奈他只好随便讲两句。他举起酒杯才刚开口，话没说两句，就发现桌上除了朴宰浩其实没有一个人在意他在说什么，聊得正欢的四人甚至没给他这个组长一个眼神。

举着酒杯的手僵在半空，他看着抱团的四人不知在想些什么，也许只是在等组员们注意到自己这个组长正要发表讲话，但申石贤接下来的举动却彻底引爆了他今晚本就不稳定的情绪。

只见申石贤用无比有力的洪亮声音盖过了共组长的话头道：“大家辛苦了！今晚我们不醉不归！”

大家拍手叫好，纷纷举起酒杯，只有共组长在一边放下了酒杯，随手从小食盘中拿了一根鱿鱼丝使劲嚼，盯着申石贤嚼，就像在嚼申石贤。朴宰浩隐隐察觉到共组长的情绪不对，但对眼下的情况也无计可施，眼神有些尴尬地来回瞟共组长和四人组。

申石贤仍然粗神经地自嗨着：“东植前辈你喝完了，再来一杯吧！”

吴美珠帮陆东植添酒，申石贤继续添油加醋：“东植前辈干脆你来说几句祝酒词吧，你现在可是我们组的王牌啊！”

陆东植不好意思地推辞，申石贤自告奋勇：“那我来说！为了我们资产运营三组，为了我们陆代理，干杯！——”

这一番话说得反响极好，众人纷纷举杯应和着“为了陆代理”，似乎现在在众人看来陆东植就代表了资产运营三组。

酒桌上气氛一片热烈，如果不去看共组长那个角落的话。朴宰浩想要缓和一下这种冰火两重天的气氛，毕竟他多年来一直作为“站在共组长这边的人”，有时候给共组长面子已经成为了一种下意识的反应。他趁着四人干杯的时候也加入了进去，虽然从他们的反应来看自己的加入丝毫没有让他们意识到这是六个人的电影，他和共组长两人也想要拥有姓名。

是福不是祸，是祸躲不过，申石贤今晚就要遭遇飞来横祸。

当共组长把嘴里嚼了半天的鱿鱼丝很没教养地吐出来后，在场的众人甚至不用听他开口就知道他绝对来者不善。

“呀！申石贤，你小子在这出什么头？”共组长站起来俯视申石贤，由于酒喝得确实有点多，他还摇晃了几下，“你现在是直接无视我了吗？我这个做组长的都没发话你在这说什么祝酒词！”

申石贤一下子酒醒了几分，也慌忙站了起来，但就像有千斤压在他肩上使他站不直似的，他结结巴巴说：“不是的共组长，我没有……”

共组长情绪很激动，他不听申石贤解释直接打断对方，连珠炮似的自顾自发泄起来：“你是看我之前站错队，现在混得不好，所以看不起我了吗？你这个臭小子忘了刚进公司的时候别的部门都不要你，是谁把你收进来让你有个工位可坐？是谁？你说说是谁？”

申石贤被劈头盖脸一顿训，已经开始哽咽：“是共组长您。”

“对啊！是我啊！”共组长突然大吼起来，“你这个表情是什么意思。你委屈吗？生气吗？你给我过来！”这么说着他却自己朝申石贤的位子冲过去。

朴宰浩一看情况不对，立马拉住共组长，坐在申石贤对面的吴美珠见状也一把拉过了对方，韩主任奋不顾身地挡在了两个年轻人身前。饭店里的其他客人们被这边的争吵惊动，一时间资产三组这一桌成为了全场焦点。

共组长被朴宰浩拦着，还是激动地要往申石贤那边冲，好像真的想打人似的。申石贤躲在韩主任和吴美珠身后，可怜一米八几的大小伙现在像个委屈的小媳妇，看着发酒疯的共组长嘴唇颤抖了几下，居然“哇——”地一声哭着跑了出去。

陆东植在这场混乱的争执中异常冷静，他坐在自己的位子上佁然不动，左看看右看看就看完了整场，一直到申石贤跑出去他才有了动作。他喝了一口刚倒好的酒，然后起身去找申石贤。不得不说他现在意志比以前坚强了不少，刚才颇有种“泰山崩于前而色不变”的气场，多半是因为和徐仁宇待久了被磨出来的。

刚一走出饭店大门，陆东植就看见申石贤坐在马路牙子上抽抽搭搭，冬季的低气温刺激得对方瑟瑟发抖，显得越发弱小可怜又无助。想到自己曾经也遭受过类似的职场欺压，陆东植能够感同身受对方现在的难过和委屈，他不自觉放轻脚步向申石贤走去，轻声询问对方还好吗。申石贤抬头看了一眼陆东植，想说什么但嗫嚅了一会终究什么也没说出来，低下头继续抽泣。

作为经历过孤立无援的人，陆东植深知申石贤现在需要的是有个人能站在他那边安慰、支持他。他蹲下身并排坐在申石贤身边，伸手拍了拍对方的肩以示安慰。申石贤大概是真的伤心极了，小小一个善意的举动就让他再也绷不出，泪水和苦水一起往外倒。

“我就是太窝囊了才会变成现在这样，工作不顺利，和女朋友也分手了，一事无成，什么都不顺心，不如死了算了！”申石贤悲痛欲绝。

陆东植被申石贤爆出的自己的八卦震惊到：“你和女朋友分手了吗？之前不是还说要准备结婚吗？”

“我之前不过是和女朋友抱怨了几句工作很累，她就说都是因为我没有能力才会这样，每天看着我混日子的窝囊样子已经忍到了极限，然后就……”申石贤回想起分手时的场景仍然历历在目，几度哽咽。他眯着一双湿哒哒的小眼睛，透过镜片看向陆东植，激动地开口：“前辈，你以前也很窝囊，为什么现在过得这么好？你怎么做到的，能不能也教教我？”

陆东植怎么听都觉得申石贤在损他，但对方那双小眼睛里看着又满是真挚，一时间他心情复杂极了。况且申石贤也没说错，自己也知道自己以前是个冤大头，至于为什么能改变自己还改变得挺成功……总不能告诉对方是因为爱情的力量，对方才刚刚爆出自己分手，这话说出去恐怕今晚申石贤不和共组长打一架，也要和自己打一架。

陆东植有些为难地挠了挠头，还在挣扎着思考怎么安慰崩溃的申石贤，申石贤却自己解读了一番陆东植的反应，“也是，改变自己肯定需要勇气，我怎么做得到呢……哇啊——”他哭得像是支撑不住自己，歪头靠在了陆东植的肩上。

陆东植看对方也并不想听自己说些什么，应该只是需要一个可以尽情倾诉和发泄的机会，便伸手像哄小孩一样拍着对方的背，等对方情绪平复下来。

“不过前辈你身上好香哦，这个味道我好像在哪里闻过？”

“……你没闻过。”陆东植觉得共组长没骂错，申石贤的确是个臭小子，他根本不需要别人安慰，他心大得很，“你要是冷静下来了我们就回去吧。”

申石贤又哭了起来。

经过这么一闹，送年会是开不下去了。陆东植不知道在他陪申石贤在饭店外冷静的这段期间内，共组长又灌了自己多少酒，当他们重新回到饭店内准备拿着自己的东西各回各家的时候，共组长已经处于一种需要被人搀扶着才能走路的烂醉如泥的状态了。

朴宰浩把共组长扶进出租车，和身旁的韩主任看着眼睛都睁不开的共组长倒在车后座上说着胡话。两人你一句我一句地担心共组长能不能安全到家，司机扯着嗓子盖过共组长的音量询问目的地地址，但没人接话。陆东植觉得奇怪，问了才知道原来大家都不知道共组长家住何方。

申石贤还在置气，背对着出租车站得老远充当背景，吴美珠自始至终当个看客，气氛一度陷入尴尬，共组长就像个烫手山芋，现在谁都不想接。最后还是陆东植看着一会叫骂一会喊冷的共组长动了恻隐之心。本性难移，陆东植无论再怎么改变自己也变不掉善良的天性。

在陆东植主动提出要接共组长回自己家后，其他人都如蒙大赦，朴宰浩和韩主任更是对着陆东植好一通夸赞。

共组长的酒品实在令人不敢恭维，出租车开了一路，共组长嘀咕了一路，一直到陆东植喘着粗气背着人进到家里，对方还在嘀咕，让人分不清他说的是梦话还是醉话。

共组长能嘀咕的话题很多，一开始是怨念颇深地喊着“申石贤这个臭小子是条白眼狼，叫他过来挨打”，喊着喊着居然也哭了起来，一会说“老婆你再给我宽限几天，等这个月发工资了我就汇钱”，一会说“儿子你在美国要好好读书听你妈的话”，最后还在陆东植背上扑腾说“徐理事您不要开除我，我会努力工作”。

陆东植把共组长放倒在客厅的沙发上，自己就势坐在地上喘气，他现在算是明白为什么共组长今晚脾气这么大了，工作和生活的压力压得对方在醉酒后忘却了平日的体面，但也只有这样发泄之后才能在第二天醒来后继续忍受生活。

陆东植住的是字面意义上的单身公寓，没少被徐仁宇嫌弃，这也成了徐仁宇劝他搬来和自己一起住的理由之一。现在陆东植和共组长两个大男人的满身酒气很快就充斥了整个房间。他尝试拍了两下共组长的脸，希望能唤起对方一些意识，最起码能洗把脸洗掉一些酒臭，但共组长像是终于折腾累了，歪在沙发上打起了呼噜，无奈陆东植只好先把自己收拾干净。

洗完澡出来，陆东植翻出了一床被子给共组长盖上，又随便收拾了一下摊在沙发前的茶几上的零碎杂物后，看着睡得不省人事共组长叹了口气。搬运共组长把他给累了个半死，对方在他背上又不安生，好好的一个晚上现在搞得像是打了一仗。陆东植心想，共组长喝成这样明天早上醒来一定会头疼。

他看了一眼时间，已是午夜，又看了一眼沙发上的共组长，想起对方说的那些醉话，最后还是在老好人的性格作祟下朝厨房走去。家里的食材不多，陆东植用鸡蛋、大葱、豆芽加之盐、醋和辣椒调味，煮了一锅简单的醒酒汤，又淘了米设定好电饭煲自动煮饭的时间。忙完这一切，他才终于一头倒在了床上。

头脑昏昏沉沉，意识在半梦半醒间挣扎，陆东植总觉得似乎有什么事情被自己遗忘。本能驱动着他不愿睡去，意识沉浮间他逼自己去回忆，但几次都被共组长震天的呼噜声打断，最后只得出了一个“自己明天也会头疼” 的可有可无的结论。

-TBC-

那么小鹿忘记了什么事情呢？


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本次更新内容可能并不能带来快乐……

“东植和共组长还是都不接电话吗？”韩主任坐在茶水间的休息沙发上皱着眉头喝咖啡，边喝边询问身边的吴美珠。

“是啊……连短信也不回。”吴美珠对着自己的手机屏幕戳戳点点，一筹莫展，“怎么办，马上就要到开会时间了。”

“哎呀，这种开不开都无所谓的会不开最好。总之他们两个该来总会来的，你们别担心了。”一旁的朴宰浩有些不耐烦地插话，但话是这么说，他却仍然和众人一起聚在茶水间关心着陆东植和共组长的去向。

“要是共组长永远不来就好了……”这个轻声又怨念的声音来自昨晚和共组长闹矛盾的申石贤。

“东植他们昨晚回去该不会出了什么事吧？”韩主任担忧的语气中已经透出了一股老母亲般的感觉。

“东植怎么了？”

徐仁宇的突然出声就像是一道惊雷，把坐在茶水间沙发上的资产三组众人炸得直接跳起来向他鞠躬问好。

徐仁宇见众人眼神有些闪烁，便也换上了一副担忧的语气问到：“发生什么事了吗？”

领导问话大家都下意识装死，但好歹是面对面问话，最终还是韩主任打破沉默，斟酌着开口道：“昨天我们开送年会，共组长喝醉了和石贤争执了几句，”说到这她像是怕徐仁宇不认识申石贤，还回过头看了后者一眼，接着道：“最后共组长喝得太多，意识不清，我们又不知道他家住哪，东植就提出接共组长回自己家了。不过到现在他们都还没来公司，我们有些担心，所以在这讨论呢……”

吴美珠补充道：“我们已经打过电话也发过短信了，但目前他们还没回。”

徐仁宇沉默地听完两人的概括，又询问了一些关于昨晚聚餐争执的细节，然后也没多说什么，只是让资产三组的人转告陆东植，让他到公司之后直接去自己办公室报到。

吴美珠的补充对徐仁宇来说是多余的，他当然知道陆东植电话不接短信不回，在他收到曹宥珍关于陆东植迟到的汇报之后他就已经尝试联系过陆东植了。在他听见资产三组的对话之前他还担心陆东植出了什么事，毕竟自己昨晚到最后也没能等到陆东植报平安的短信。不过现在他不担心了，他并不觉得两个大男人结伴回家会出什么人身事故。

想到这，徐仁宇居然还笑了一下，只是幸好没人看见他的这个笑容，不然可能会被当场冻死。他现在异常冷静，虽然不知道为什么联系不到陆东植，但改变不了他现在束手无策的事实。他不可能现在冲到陆东植家去查看到底是什么情况，于是他们之间的联系就这样轻易地随着通讯网络的断开而断开。

在见到陆东植本人之前，徐仁宇决定先用工作来帮助自己压下内心翻滚着的阴鸷情绪。

笃笃笃。

小心翼翼的敲门声似乎透露着门外来客的不安。徐仁宇看了一眼时间，陆东植迟到了有三刻钟还多。他把自己手头正在处理的文件收拾好，又起身拉下了身后的百叶窗帘，期间陆东植又敲了一次门，并且出声询问是否可以进来，闷闷的声音穿过门板，徐仁宇才终于开口说出那句“请进”。

如果说以前陆东植在进徐仁宇办公室的时候探头探脑是害怕打扰到对方，也演戏给门外的秘书看，那现在的探头探脑就是真的出于一种与这个行为相符的忐忑。天知道在他看到这么多条未接来电和短信时心里升起的那股不祥的预感有多糟糕，更别说一到公司还没来得及回复就被朴宰浩告知徐仁宇正在找自己了。

陆东植进门后回身轻轻把门关上，徐仁宇正站在窗前侧着身转头看他。窗帘拉得严丝合缝，窗外带有温度的自然光照不进办公室，只有靠头顶的荧光灯照明，冷光下的办公室与往日相比显得有些清冷。陆东植不禁缩了缩脖子，迈着不太干脆的步子朝徐仁宇走去。徐仁宇没动，只是看着陆东植靠近。

令人难耐的安静凝固了办公室内的空气，每一次呼吸都令陆东植感到压抑，他自认理亏，眨了两下眼睛，有些讪讪地笑着开口：“仁宇，你找我吗？”

出乎陆东植意料的，他原以为徐仁宇会像往常和自己置气时一样对自己保持沉默，让自己演独角戏哄他，但今天徐仁宇几乎没什么停顿地接道：“东植，坐吧。”

陆东植听话地在会客沙发上坐下，目光却扫着徐仁宇的脸，试图解读出对方现在的情绪，但乍一看对方脸上的确是一片风平浪静。

徐仁宇从窗前踱步到办公桌前，靠坐在办公桌上，双腿向前伸展着交叠，双手插在裤兜里，倒是一派轻松惬意的模样：“东植今天迟到了，我很担心。”

陆东植对这个问题早有心理准备，解释起来毫不费劲：“昨天送年会喝多了，今早闹钟没响，起来才发现手机没电了，那时候已经晚了……充上电后因为急急忙忙准备出门，叫醒共组长又花了些时间，所以手机放在包里也没再去看。没想到收到了这么多通电话和短信，抱歉，仁宇……”

徐仁宇看着陆东植若有所思地点了点头：“我今早去资产三组时也听说了，共组长昨晚是在你家。”

“啊……对，共组长他喝多了，没法回去，我就把他接回家了。”陆东植话说到这心中警铃大作，他着急解释，身子朝着徐仁宇的方向挪了挪，“朴代理和韩主任都有家室，美……吴美珠一个女孩子家的总不能把共组长送到她家，申石贤又刚和共组长吵过一架……啊，昨晚他们两个在送年会上起了些争执——”

“我知道。共组长喝酒后撒泼了是吧？”

“也不能算撒泼吧……”陆东植想起共组长昨晚哭着让徐仁宇别开除自己，下意识帮对方说话。

“哦……不是撒泼，那就是耍横？”徐仁宇朝陆东植挑了挑眉，话音里更多的是戏谑，但却听不出其意所指。

“没有没有，就是喝醉了，没什么的。”

“我听申石贤说吵得还挺厉害的，也不是没什么啊。”

“……这都已经听说了吗？”陆东植扯了一个笑容，争执的当事人都已经告状了，他有点不知道怎么继续帮腔。

“所以呢，东植把共组长接回家都做了什么？”

“诶？”

徐仁宇抽出左手撑在办公桌上，手指一下一下地以特定的节奏敲击着桌面，不知正在内心指挥着怎样的一场演奏。他是微笑着开口的：“照顾共组长一定很辛苦吧，忙到连发一条短信的时间都没有。”

陆东植先是愣了一下，然后一下子张大了嘴巴恍然大悟：“抱歉仁宇，我是真的忘了！”他双手合十，歉意十足，“昨晚的确喝得有点多，光是把共组长背进家就累了个半死，再加上还做了顿早饭，睡下去的时候的确没想起来给你发短信……”

“……早饭？”

“共组长喝得比我还多，他也挺不容易的，我想着就给他做点能醒酒的。早上留纸条也是和他说这事。”

手指敲击桌面的声音戛然而止，突然的安静使陆东植有些紧张。他抬头看着徐仁宇，以往的经验告诉他徐仁宇不可能不生气，本来对方就是个醋意大的，只是今天的徐仁宇还愿意主动开口交流，刚开始的时候他觉得这是个好兆头，不过现在看着徐仁宇渐渐面无表情起来，他不知道事情的发展是否真如自己想的那样乐观。

“共组长现在还在你家？”

“……应该说我出门前他还在睡，他睡得太死了我实在叫不醒，不过我不知道他现在出没出门。”说实话陆东植是不可能每一次都真正理解徐仁宇吃醋的点在哪的。在他看来，让共组长一个人留在自己家而自己出门上班的确有不妥的地方，不过他更多的是出于财产安全方面的考虑，可是要说共组长会偷自己家的东西，陆东植又实在觉得荒唐。

如果无法感同身受，但又不得不去考虑对方的感受，那人难免会步入以己度人的误区。陆东植感受到了徐仁宇现在的低气压，就像是暴风雨前的宁静，他想要通过解释来化解对方的担心，便补充道：“仁宇你不用担心，我有给共组长留言说钥匙在哪，他出门时能锁门，应该没什么安全隐患！”

沉默，但不是绝对安静的沉默，因为徐仁宇有动作。他缓步走到陆东植面前俯下身，把陆东植罩进自己压下的阴影之中，左手撑着沙发靠背，右手抚上陆东植的侧脸，动作温柔，指腹在陆东植细腻的肌肤上来回摩挲，像是在把玩一件稀世珍品，只是如果他的眼神和语气都能像他的动作一样有温度就好了。

“你的钥匙原来可以随便给。”

这句话像是一道定身咒，传进陆东植的耳朵使他僵在原地，他没想过徐仁宇在意的是这个。看着徐仁宇近在咫尺的漆黑瞳仁，他突然意识到自己的恋人早在一开始就处于一种愠怒的状态，只是对方掩饰得很好，自己被一步步引向深渊。

“仁宇……”陆东植捉住了徐仁宇在自己脸上摩挲的手，徐仁宇摸得他心里发毛。他直直地看进徐仁宇的眼睛，尽力传达着自己的真诚，同时软软地开口，带着讨好的意味说：“这怎么能一样呢，共组长会把钥匙还给我的啊，他……”

“东植，你为什么总是没有自己是谁的人的自觉呢？”摩挲改为了轻捏，陆东植脸颊上的软肉被徐仁宇夹着轻轻摇了摇，这放在平常是十分亲昵的举动，但陆东植现在只觉得从徐仁宇身上传来的压迫感让他想要逃离。

他是真的没见过徐仁宇现在这个样子，眼神冰冷、语气冰冷，连一举一动都像是能割伤人的冰刃。陆东植下意识咽了口唾沫，本能使他抬起手挡在自己和徐仁宇之间阻止对方和自己继续拉近距离。他还想挽回一下现在的局面，故作镇定道：“仁、仁宇，你先别生气，我们坐下来好好谈谈？”

“我和你说过多少次，不要和别人走得太近，为什么总是不听话？”

“仁宇……！”

徐仁宇单手抓住陆东植推拒自己的双手手腕，抬到对方头顶顺势把对方压倒在了沙发上。他左腿压着陆东植右腿，右腿撑地卡着陆东植左腿，强行迫使陆东植做出双腿张开的动作。真皮沙发很软，两个人的重量压在上面使在下方的陆东植三分之一个身子陷了进去，没有着力点，加之徐仁宇把上半身的重量全部撑在了陆东植手腕上，陆东植根本挣扎不开。

“仁宇！你冷静一下，你现在是要做什么？”能反抗的只有嘴，只可惜陆东植不敢太大声，现在还是上班时间，虽然理事办公室有一定的隔音效果，但毕竟门外仅几步之遥就坐着一位秘书，并且办公室的门也没锁。

“我想要你。”

“你疯了！？现在是上班时间，万一有人进来怎么办？”

“那正好让他们看看东植是谁的人？”徐仁宇一边说话一边已经驾轻就熟地松开了陆东植的领带和衬衫的几颗扣子，伸手探进衬衫下一路摸索到陆东植的胸口。他摸得很用力，手上的一层薄茧磨过陆东植的皮肤带起对方一阵阵鸡皮疙瘩。

陆东植挣了一下手腕想要起身，刚想开口继续劝徐仁宇住手就被对方狠狠捏了一下胸前的茱萸，一声惊呼脱口而出，他难以置信地看向身上人，却看到对方在笑。那是一个陌生的笑容，没有往日的缱绻温柔和含情脉脉，更像是在嘲笑自己现在的窘迫。

他挣扎得更用力，现在的徐仁宇很陌生，他不想和对方在这种情况下发生关系，事情不该继续这样发展下去。他叫徐仁宇的名字，语气中是央求：“你先放开我，有话我们回去再说，我不想在这里——”

央求被一声嗤笑无情打断。“回去？”徐仁宇慢慢俯身凑到陆东植耳边低语，“回哪里？你家？我家？我昨天特意给你喷了我的古龙水，你闻着我的味道转头就把别的男人带回家里，共灿锡趴在你背上的时候夸你香了吗？”

挣扎有一瞬的停滞，陆东植只觉得全身的血液都往脸上冲，四肢有些发麻，但呆愣过后却是比之前更为激烈的抵抗。他不知道徐仁宇怎么能用这么温柔的声音对自己说出这么伤人的话，他努力扭头去看徐仁宇，想看清对方现在到底是什么表情，却被对方在侧颈用力咬了一口。

这次陆东植只漏出了一个急促的单音节就咬紧了自己的下唇，他感受到血腥味在自己口中扩散，委屈和愤怒给了他力量，他在沙发上使劲扑腾，徐仁宇被迫起身花力气压制他，然后陆东植的领带就从脖子上移到了手腕上。

陆东植充分体会到了徐仁宇的怒火，对方抽走自己领带时布料快速摩擦过自己的后颈，火辣辣地疼。手腕上束缚住自己自由的领带也缠得很紧，如果用力挣扎就能感受到血流受阻引起的胀刺感，勒得生疼。

“徐仁宇，趁我现在好好和你说话你快把我放开。你刚才说的那些屁话我就当你是气头上胡说，你把领带给我解开！”

“嘘——”徐仁宇大手一捂，遮住陆东植半张脸。他居高临下地观赏陆东植眼中的惊慌，对方在自己身下衣衫不整，胸膛剧烈起伏，但由于鼻子被自己捂住所以渐渐憋得红了眼眶开始扭头挣扎，一股邪火裹挟着施虐欲就快把徐仁宇的理智烧光。

徐仁宇又笑了，似乎是从眼前的景象中获得了愉悦，但这笑容落在陆东植眼里却只把他的眼眶刺激得越发红了。陆东植想说话，但是发不出声，无意义的呜咽只会加剧体内氧气的消耗，他闭上眼睛就感觉到眼泪从眼角滑落滴进发梢。

无法理解，陆东植仍然无法理解徐仁宇的言行不一。施加在自己身上的力道无一不昭示着暴力，但流进自己耳朵的嗓音却永远是柔声细语，“东植不想让外面的人听到动静起疑心吧？你这么闹腾的话，我会以为你想要被人看。”

氧气和忍耐都到了极限，在又一次的剧烈挣扎下陆东植咬住了徐仁宇的手掌，非常非常用力。徐仁宇说的很对，陆东植不想被别人知道现在这个空间中正在发生的令人不齿的事情，所以咬徐仁宇是他现在能做出的最安静但又最激烈的表达。陆东植在用自己的行动告诉徐仁宇，自己也很生气。

徐仁宇吃痛，倒吸了一口冷气，触电般收回手看了看，陆东植清晰地在自己的手背和手掌边缘刻下了一圈整齐的花边。他伸出舌头舔了一下自己的手掌，眼睛盯着陆东植，粉红的舌头和白皙的皮肤形成的鲜明对比几乎有些刺眼。陆东植看着徐仁宇嘴角慢慢扬起的森然笑意，觉得对方现在就像一头舔舐伤口的猛兽，不知道要追着自己把自己逼到何种地步才肯罢休。

“真难得，我们东植脾气居然也会这么大。做爱不是第一次了，你带男人回家也是事实，和我说说你在生什么气？”

“徐仁宇你够了吧，我只不过是让共组长在家里睡了一觉，我们甚至没说上几句话，你能不能不要每次都这么小题大做！我真的快受够了！”陆东植说到最后一句有些崩溃，他本意其实不想对徐仁宇说这种话，但现在的情况是两人都没剩多少余裕了。

“小题大做？我平时的警告东植全都当耳边风，一句也没听进去。”徐仁宇终于不笑了，但陆东植丝毫不觉得开心，因为对方正在粗鲁地脱自己裤子，“你说你受够了，那你想怎么样？”

陆东植的泪腺很发达，他现在已经在流泪了，但还是努力想要忍住眼泪，他现在就是出于一种想尽一切办法向徐仁宇反抗的心态，于是忍得自己的声音都有些颤抖：“……徐仁宇，你到底喜欢我什么？你只是喜欢我在你面前听话好拿捏的样子吧？所以稍微看到我和别人亲近你就觉得自己失去了对我的掌控感，你只是喜欢你自己！”

“那东植你又喜欢我什么呢？身份地位？这段时间靠着我的关系在公司混得很不错吧。不喜欢吗？”

“你滚！你滚——”

陆东植被徐仁宇气得无话可说，徐仁宇也不想再听陆东植说话，他扯下自己的领带绑到陆东植的嘴上，在对方后脑打了个死结。两人各自红了眼，究其原因都是愤怒，于是一言一行皆是对彼此的伤害。

陆东植这下是真的再也说不出话，他被徐仁宇翻过身摆成跪趴的姿势，双腿早已被对方压麻，整个下半身都像是在被成千上万的针扎。下半身无力支撑，连带着腰肢都微微轻颤。陆东植知道自己现在的姿势很羞耻，但徐仁宇箍在自己胯骨的手掌就像滚烫的铁钳，自己竟挪不动分毫。眼泪不争气地砸落在真皮沙发上，砸出一声声闷响。呜咽无法换得现在的徐仁宇对自己的怜爱，痛苦的煎熬才刚刚开始。

陆东植没法说话，但徐仁宇却嘴巴不停：“东植家里谁都能住，这里该不会也谁都能进吧？”陆东植希望徐仁宇也能找些东西堵住自己的耳朵。

后穴被徐仁宇的手指轻轻擦过，陆东植条件反射地瑟缩了一下。后背贴上了自己熟悉的温度，但却是第一次没有感觉到熟悉的温暖。徐仁宇在陆东植耳边呼气，陆东植低着头没有给对方反应。

“要辛苦东植把我的手指舔湿，这样扩张的时候能顺利些，我也不希望东植受伤。”徐仁宇一番话说得礼数周全，但做出来的事情却完全没有征求对方同意的意思。他直接伸入二指到陆东植的嘴里，陆东植本就被领带勒着闭不拢嘴，根本毫无抵抗之力。一时间办公室内只剩黏腻的渍渍水声和陆东植时不时被刺激出的呻吟。

直到勒在陆东植口中的那截领带几乎全湿，徐仁宇才收手。他继续开拓早已开拓过多次的蜜穴，动作是以往不曾有过的敷衍。早在捂住陆东植口鼻的时候他胯下就有抬头的趋势，现在更是蓄势待发。他手指随意抽插了几下，也没管陆东植握紧到发白的拳头意味着什么，就换上了自己的硬硕。

两人之间的性事很久没有过这种艰涩，徐仁宇一直在向里推进，但进度仍旧缓慢。

真的很痛，陆东植觉得自己的整个下体都在被徐仁宇撕裂，即使是第一次的时候也没有体会过这种令自己直冒冷汗的疼痛。徐仁宇和自己做爱时不是没有过激烈的时候，但那都不是痛苦的。

实在是无法忍受，断断续续地，陆东植叫出了声。

“啊……”疼。

但徐仁宇听不懂。

“不管做几次，东植都这么紧呢。”

“……”

过了多久？陆东植记不清了。他头脑一片空白地熬过了徐仁宇从进入到开始抽插的那个阶段，全部的意识和力气都用来抵御疼痛，他现在几乎要半瘫在沙发上。额头已经抵上了沙发，感觉并不好，脸下被自己的泪水和唾液濡湿一片，但自己想要抬头都没有多余的力气。

徐仁宇的动作很激烈，几乎有些疯狂。他疯狂地索取着陆东植，但耳边只能听见自己的喘息声和身体交合的声音。刚开始进入的时候陆东植还呻吟了几下，之后就只有过由于没忍住才漏出嘴的几声哼哼。

这是一场单方面的掠夺，陆东植始终没有配合，而徐仁宇也丝毫没有考虑陆东植的感受。徐仁宇之所以现在在照顾，或者说进攻着陆东植的敏感点，是出于一种带着恶意的羞辱。陆东植有句话没说错，徐仁宇的确是享受掌控陆东植的感觉，并且要掌控必须是全方位的掌控，徐仁宇自然是极其熟悉陆东植的身体了。

位于前列腺上的敏感点被不断大力碾压、反复摩擦，陆东植到底还是起了反应。他的身体适应了徐仁宇的尺寸，痛苦式微，快感便接踵而至，之前被多次铭刻于身体的记忆又使这份快感得以加强，这是他单凭意志无法抵抗的。

但他到底是清醒的，很多事情即使知道是徒劳也要去做，算是一种表态。不管徐仁宇听不听得懂，他说“不要”，配合着自己的意志摇头。

徐仁宇就算听不懂也看得懂，那么现在仍旧激烈的戳刺只能告诉陆东植他在视而不见。

“东植，记住你现在的感觉，要长点记性才行啊。”

快感越来越激烈，呼吸越来越急促，陆东植的眼泪也越流越多，到了最后已经分不清他是何原因颤抖。

徐仁宇见陆东植还是摇头，不知怎么突然就有些透不过气来。他做出了在这场做爱中第一个与“爱”相关的动作，嘴唇覆上陆东植的后颈，留下一个蜻蜓点水的吻，随后他贴上了自己的额头。他的语气还是温柔：“东植，不要再拒绝我了。”

“呜——”

徐仁宇把陆东植这声伴随着高潮的呜咽当作应允，自己也几乎与对方同时释放。

在重获自由之后陆东植维持着侧躺在沙发上的姿势有好一会，他真的没剩多少力气了，身心俱疲，也不管自己身下湿成一片，只是闭着眼喘息。

“啪。”有什么东西被扔到了自己面前的茶几上，陆东植睁开眼，入目的是一盒纸巾。

他去看徐仁宇，对方仍旧衣冠楚楚，正在为自己戴上一根干净的备用领带。在这场性事中，对方除了领带，唯二解开的也就只有裤链了。

陆东植缓慢地从沙发上支起身子，哽咽无法停止，但他拼了命地在控制。他沉默不语，比徐仁宇见过的任何时候都要安静，一时间办公室内只有陆东植擦拭身体和穿衣服的窸窣声。

陆东植仍然觉得痛。

忍耐着无法哭出声的嗓子痛、被恋人束缚过的手腕痛、被迫接受恋人暴力入侵的后穴痛、被恋人咬过的侧颈痛、自己咬破的嘴唇痛、仍在不停落泪的眼睛痛。

所有的痛一刻不停地尖声叫嚣，冲入大脑，流进心脏。

陆东植本来最擅长忍耐，这是他烂熟于心三十几年的本领，但现在他快要忍不下去。他觉得自己不堪重负到连头发丝都在颤抖，用尽了全部精力才勉强维持住自己余额不足的体面。

今天没法上班了，他想，边想边往门口走。

此刻在这个空间里他只能去想关于自己的事情，而那个曾经被自己放在心尖的另一个存在会往自己心上插刀。他怕痛，他不敢想。

但是徐仁宇像是铁了心要强迫他到最后。

“我们东植生气了？刚才你有被操射，我还以为你喜欢被操？”

陆东植静止了有足足两三秒，然后机械地转过身看徐仁宇，同时把眼泪砸进徐仁宇心里。

徐仁宇觉得自己眼花了，不然陆东植的眼神不会这么陌生，陌生到令他呼吸一窒，连心脏都因这突如其来的缺氧而刺痛。刺痛扩散开来，向上转化为麻痹大脑的神经信号，向下带给四肢百骸暌违已久的蚀骨寒意。

陆东植是不敢想，徐仁宇是不能动。最后一个不辞而别，一个无动于衷。

-TBC-


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 苦。  
> 短。

当天徐仁宇没再在公司见过陆东植，他从曹宥珍处得知陆东植请了假，只沉默着点了点头然后继续埋头工作。

表面看起来一切如常，只是办公桌后的百叶窗帘始终维持着闭合的状态，大好的明媚阳光被尽数拒之窗外，仿佛房间的主人心甘情愿坐镇于阴暗。

午休时徐仁宇的脚步鬼使神差地拐了个弯。他路过资产三组，理所当然地瞧见陆东植的工位空荡荡，但心上却像是绑了一块石头，直扯着整颗心向下坠。

他远远瞧见资产三组众人正聚在茶水间聊天，造成二人纷争的源头的共灿锡正和组员们有说有笑，申石贤也参与其中。这愉快的说笑声听起来有些刺耳，这和谐的同事情看起来有些匪夷所思，于是徐仁宇低调地朝茶水间外的视线死角处走去……

共灿锡今天整个人的气场看起来都与以前大不相同，似乎是柔和了不少，此时正对着申石贤说着什么。“听说我昨天对你发酒疯了，可能话说得比较重，抱歉了。”虽然他还是端着些领导架子，但语气的确诚恳，说罢还拍了拍申石贤的肩。

申石贤没想到能听到共组长对自己道歉，顿时有些感动得不知所措，连开口说出的和解的话都因为哽咽而断断续续，一旁的韩主任和吴美珠也都因为此情此景露出了欣慰的笑容。

“咖啡来咯——”朴宰浩刚出电梯没走几步就朝着茶水间的资产三组伙伴们吆喝，徐仁宇听见动静朝一旁的阴影里躲了躲。朴宰浩拎着一大盒分享装的咖啡一路小跑着来到茶水间，颇有些借花献佛地笑着说：“来来来，这咖啡可是共组长特意请大家喝的。这家店人气很高，我排了好久的队呢！”

“哦~~谢谢共组长！只可惜东植前辈不在，喝不到了。”

突然从申石贤口中蹦出来的名字让徐仁宇心头一跳，止住了他原本准备离开的脚步。

共灿锡遗憾地接话：“是啊，本来我还想再谢谢东植，但他突然身体不舒服回去了。”

“东植前辈从徐理事办公室回来时脸色就很差，该不会因为迟到被徐理事批评了吧？不过东植前辈和徐理事关系这么好，应该不至于吧，徐理事还帮东植前辈请过几次假呢。”吴美珠自问自答，并且对陆东植的话题很感兴趣，她双手捧着咖啡看向共组长，“说起来，共组长您今早和东植前辈说托他的福才醒酒了是怎么回事？”

“你们都知道我昨晚在东植家，今天早上我醒来的时候他已经出门了，但是没想到这小子居然给我做了醒酒汤。我老婆孩子都在美国，平时一个人也不怎么自己做饭，很久没吃到这种家常的味道了。陆东植这小子做饭很有一手，非常好吃，甚至让我想起我妈以前给我做的饭的味道，他有心了……”

共组长对陆东植的厨艺赞不绝口，夸起来眉飞色舞的，说到最后仿佛又沉浸在了那碗醒酒汤的美味里，十分感动的样子，引得一旁的众人都不免有些神往，但某个躲在阴影里的人就没这么好过了。徐仁宇原以为和陆东植大吵了一架之后自己的情绪会冷静一些，没想到在听到共灿锡的描述之后心中一股闷火死灰复燃。

和陆东植起争执的时候自己说的那些话里的确有气头上话赶话的成分在，不过争吵时的情绪都是发自真心的，那是不计后果把自己最阴暗的情绪直接掏给陆东植看的结果。

徐仁宇向陆东植表达过很多次自己不喜欢他和别人亲近的态度，有过开玩笑的轻描淡写，也有过面对面的正襟危坐。每一次对方都笑着连声答应，话里话外尽是对自己的纵容，使得自己难以继续深究。

可是陆东植屡教不改。

徐仁宇不知道陆东植是怎么想的，但在他看来对方并没有把自己的不满真正放在心上。渐渐地，问题日积月累，由于在乎而产生的不满水涨船高，最后在今天，他坐在这艘船上，被自己内心由负面情绪组成的惊涛骇浪掀翻。

他不动声色地从阴影里走出来，在无人的走廊上摘下那张温文尔雅的面具。虽然已经置身于阴影之外，但他脸上的阴影却仍未散去。他像一只幽灵，往自己的办公室飘去，标志性的皮鞋落地声始终未曾响起。资产三组那些嚼舌根的话他已经不想也没必要再听，继续听下去只会让他想要开除全员，但是这么做陆东植肯定要不乐意。

是的，陆东植。他又想起了陆东植，那些两人之间的争执，对方的眼睛和眼泪，还有最后的那个眼神。初见时心脏感受到的宛如颤栗般细微的刺痛感再次出现，并且大有一种想要在之后的每一次回忆中都出现的趋势。

陆东植的那个眼神包含着怎样的感情？心脏的这种刺痛感因何而起？自己现在的心境又如何？徐仁宇无暇去想，他潜意识抗拒去想。陆东植把共灿锡带回家还给对方做饭这件事仍然令他生气，他觉得这一次需要让陆东植深刻意识到，自己对于这种事情到底有多么在意和不满。

此刻的徐仁宇认为错在对方。

是夜，陆东植辗转着艰难醒来。他分不清自己是嗓子疼得发干还是干得发疼，总之他很渴。

水。混沌的大脑中只剩这一个字，所以指挥不好自己沉重酸软的身体。他尝试掀开被子下床，但全身一阵阵涌起的寒意使得离开被窝这件事情变得尤为痛苦。酸软是从骨子里生长出来的，每一个简单的动作都令陆东植出现自己身体生了锈的错觉。他觉得冷，但也知道自己的身体其实是滚烫的，也知道自己的脸一定是通红的。

大脑中的字变成了“药”，但混沌依旧。他微驼着背下床，赤足落在地面的瞬间被冰冷的地板扎得一激灵，差点又缩回床上。磨磨蹭蹭地穿上拖鞋，又磨磨蹭蹭地翻出药箱，再磨磨蹭蹭地去厨房烧热水，这还是他第一次觉得自己的单身公寓其实挺大。

在等待热水烧开的期间，陆东植蜷在厨房的原木色靠背餐椅上，头一冲一冲地犯着困，但意识的一线始终紧绷着。大脑不受控制地翻滚着思绪，疼痛也无法阻止这种思绪万千。他先是后悔没有多披一件衣服来厨房，但现在虽冷，身体的不适却逼迫他选择老实待在厨房，而非走回卧室拿外套。接着他又后悔为什么自己要傻乎乎地一到家就冲进浴室，衣服也不脱就坐在地上任由莲蓬头把不温不火的水浇了自己满身。整整一个小时，早就料到会有现在这个发烧的下场，但彼时的自己就是无动于衷。

的确是应该洗一洗的，他想。但有些东西就像被注入身体，洗刷不掉——那是徐仁宇最后叮嘱他的，要他记住的那种感觉。

概括起来听上去并不是什么复杂的感觉，就是伤心，但伤心背后却又确实藏着极为复杂的内容。失望、寒心、孤独、受伤，委屈、愤怒，甚至是自责……如此种种压在陆东植的心口，心脏发出不堪重负的警告，不规律的刺痛配合着回忆的胡乱涌现使陆东植窒息。他张开嘴深吸了一口气，把脸埋进抱紧自己的双臂，自欺欺人地掩藏起今天不知红了多少次的眼眶。

陆东植绝不是凭自己的自由意志去回忆徐仁宇白天对自己做的那些事情，但意识失控般地把自己扔进记忆的电影院，强行在自己眼前播放着一幕幕场景和一句句对话。快停止吧，好想停止这种折磨。水快点烧好吧，好想快点吃药，好想快点入睡。这是陆东植今晚唯一的所求。

叮铃铃——叮铃铃——

闹钟一如既往地准时响起，刺耳的铃声宣告着起床的时刻已经来临，并且不达目的誓不罢休地持续回荡在安静的卧室内，刺激着床上人现下有些脆弱的神经。

陆东植皱着眉头掀开蒙在自己头上的被子，昨晚由于发烧而感到寒冷，他把所有目所能及的衣服都压在了自己的被子上，导致的结果就是他现在浑身汗津津的，湿了大半的睡衣贴在皮肤上带来极度的不适感。他撑起身子探出被窝去够床头柜上噪声不断的闹钟，按停了铃声之后就着俯卧的姿势把头埋回枕头接着打盹。

昨晚吃了退烧药后陆东植仍然没能睡个安稳觉，他始终处在浅眠的状态中，又做了许多醒来后已经记不得的梦，只能大概知道做的都不是些美梦。由于睡眠不足再加上精神上的压力，他现在头痛欲裂，身体又在发烧过后绵软无力，挣扎了一阵之后他还是决定发短信向共组长请病假。

发完短信，陆东植又歪在床上眯了一会，期间手机震动了一下，估计是共组长发来的回复，他没有去看，而是昏昏沉沉地又睡了过去。再醒来已是中午，他是被自己胃里的小闹钟叫醒的。昨天晚上自己没心思吃饭，只是胡乱往肚子里塞了些剩饭和冰箱里备着的所剩无几的泡菜，现在胃里早已空空如也，抵抗的声势有些浩大。即使如此陆东植也没起床的意思，他睁开眼放空了自己一会，然后做的第一件事是看手机。

除了共组长批准请假的回复，再没有其他消息了。

陆东植清楚自己在期待的是什么，而现在期待落空，自己却丝毫不觉得意外，这种心境使他觉得自己挺可笑的。他退出收件箱界面，手机自动回到了主屏幕界面，手指在锁屏键上顿了顿，他就这样侧躺着看着自己的桌面壁纸，最后还是没有按下锁屏键，而是把手机屏幕向下盖在床上，而自己也把脸重新埋进枕头。

那是一张照片，昏暗的光线让人一目了然拍摄时间是一个夜晚。照片上的内容不多，也能轻而易举地看出拍摄者并没有用上什么拍摄技巧。照片只是简简单单地记录下了一碗辣炒年糕，和捧着碗的一只手。

-TBC-

我也想吃辣炒年糕了。


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 傲娇醋精徐三岁X套路我没结果陆憨憨  
> 甜甜的恋爱脑文  
> ↑我还是没有忘记这个主旋律的！

直到陆东植的胃开始隐隐作痛，他才不情不愿地从床上爬起来。穿衣服的过程中他又想了一遍自己的冰箱里还有什么东西可吃，然后认命地准备出门去便利店买份粥。洗漱的时候他被自己苍白的脸色吓了一跳，毕竟他自己只是觉得有气无力、精神不佳，但镜子里的人发白的嘴唇和眼下的乌青却看上去像是得了什么绝症。

陆东植戴着口罩去便利店时，更多的是想着不要让自己这个糟糕的脸色吓到别人，没想到还是有一个人被自己吓到了。

“大哥？是大哥吧？你今天没去上班吗？”

熟悉的大嗓门在自己耳边响起，陆东植转头看向张七星，不知怎么有些心虚。他向对方笑了笑，然后意识到对方看不到，只好支支吾吾地开口：“是七星啊，我今天身体不舒服请假了……这么巧在这遇到你啊……”

“大哥你身体不舒服吗？”张七星闻言看了一眼陆东植结完账拿在手里的那碗粥，飞速转动大脑瓜给出了自己的推理，“感冒了？发烧了？”

“嗯……是发烧。”

“哎呀这怎么行！再忙也要注意身体啊！大哥你快回去，我送你回去！”说着张七星就要上前搀陆东植，生怕对方随时要晕倒在自己面前。

陆东植看张七星一脸担心、着急上火的样子，心情突然轻松了一些，口罩下的嘴角淡淡勾起，像是被对方时刻充盈的精气神给感染了。“没有那么夸张，都已经退烧了，休息一天差不多就好了。对了，你是来买东西吗？”

张七星似乎不太认同陆东植的观点，但仍旧回答了他的问题，只是手上还是搀着他往外走。“我来买几瓶啤酒……”

陆东植这次彻底笑开了，甚至还有心思损他几句：“大白天的喝酒吗？好羡慕七星这么悠闲啊。”

“哎大哥你就别笑我了，我先送你回去！”

“七星啊，正好你有空，陪我坐坐吧。”

张七星转头看了一眼陆东植，对方语气里低落的情绪太过明显，他不得不侧目。搀着陆东植往外走的脚步慢了下来，张七星虽然平时看起来粗枝大叶的，但其实是个心思挺细腻的人。他收敛了嬉皮笑脸，试探性地打量着陆东植，但无奈对方带着口罩，并看不出什么端倪。

“就在这外面坐坐吧，正好我也晒晒太阳，把粥喝了再回去。”

陆东植抽出被张七星搀住的胳膊，反手拍了拍对方的后背，径直朝便利店外设置的简易就餐桌椅走去。说是要晒太阳，但由于就餐区撑着商用遮阳伞，所以陆东植坐下后上半身都被笼罩在阴影里。

他自顾自地拆开粥的塑封，又摘下口罩，也不在意张七星在便利店门口踌躇，舀了一勺粥开始喝了起来。白粥本是淡而无味，但入口后却还是唤醒了味蕾、刺激了唾液分泌、抚慰了隐隐作痛的胃。

张七星终于在陆东植对面坐下了，他现在才看清陆东植的脸色有多难看，不禁又扯着嗓门惊讶道：“大哥，你这脸色也太难看了，怎么突然就发烧了？”

“就是……着凉了。”陆东植没抬头看张七星，只是一小口一小口地喝着粥，便利店员给粥加热的时间有点长，还挺烫的。

张七星沉默了一阵，其实可能也就过了一两分钟吧，但张七星觉得自己沉默了好一阵。他看对面的陆东植埋头喝粥，也不主动和自己有什么语言或眼神上的交流，偏偏整个人散发出来的气场又是萎靡和落寞的。他说不好为什么自己会有这种感觉，可能是陆东植那句话表达出来的情绪实在太沮丧，导致自己现在戴着先入为主的有色眼镜看着对面的陆东植。

张七星是很尊敬陆东植的，用“尊敬”这个词毫不夸张。他知道陆东植是个大好人，他不太喜欢像陆东植描述自己那样用“老好人”这个词去描述他。以前自己在道上混过，在道上混虽讲究义气，但张七星也知道自己很多时候是被兄弟们当枪使。自己当时说要金盆洗手时甚至没什么人出来阻拦，他大概也就知道自己是多么可有可无的一个角色了。

而自己虽然叫陆东植“大哥”，实际上彼此都把对方当做朋友来看，陆东植也是少数几个不对自己抱有偏见的人之一。那种为兄弟两肋插刀的义气还留存于张七星的血液之中，看到陆东植现在情绪低落，他当然无法一直这样沉默下去。

“大哥最近是不是遇到什么事情了？”

“……”

“有什么事情连我都不能说吗？最近大哥和我的确没怎么聚了，是不是兄弟情谊就这么淡了！”张七星见陆东植沉默地咀嚼着没什么好嚼的白粥，貌似愤愤地拍了下桌子，把自己的脸往陆东植面前凑了凑，想要吸引一下对方的注意力。

对方言辞这么激烈，陆东植也没法再继续装聋作哑，只好抬头犹犹豫豫地看张七星一眼，一时间还是没说话，也的确是因为不知道怎么回话。先不说自己和徐仁宇的关系是保密的，就算张七星知道，自己也不可能把昨天发生的事情告诉张七星。要说羞于启齿也的确是羞得不行，但更多的是痛苦，他不可能也不知道如何开口向自己的好朋友倾诉这种事情，光是自己想一想心里就堵得慌。

他有一勺没一勺地舀着白粥，有些苦恼地思考着要如何开口，又或是要不要开口。

和一个耐不住寂寞的人聊天的好处就是对方不会让尴尬的沉默持续太久，为了把自己从沉默的煎熬中解救出来，对方会使劲浑身解数主动找话题打破沉默。张七星看着陆东植的反应，结合对方这些天里被自己目击的一些行为，再结合自己的一些亲身经历，他有了一个大胆的猜想。

张七星用一种莫测的眼神看着陆东植，神秘兮兮地开口道：“大哥，你失恋了？”

陆东植万分庆幸自己没有继续喝粥，毕竟现在光是自己的口水就能把自己给呛死。张七星的问题有些突然，陆东植咳得出了一身虚汗，好不容易止住咳嗽，他用一种一言难尽的眼神回看张七星道：“你、你为什么这么说？”

陆东植有点慌，他第一反应是觉得自己和徐仁宇之前约会，又或者是徐仁宇送自己回家的时候被张七星撞见了，所以他现在有些忐忑地等着听张七星的回答。

张七星看陆东植反应这么大，自己猜得肯定八九不离十，顿时有些难过。他也失恋过，知道失恋的滋味不好受，现在陆东植正在经历这一痛苦的过程，自己得好好开导开导他！

他八卦地朝陆东植使了个眼色，略有些痞痞地笑道：“这很明显嘛！大哥你可能不知道，你的表情完全藏不住事啊，有好几次我看到你出门，脸上的笑容那叫一个灿烂，肯定是去约会吧？”

“那你有没有见过……”

“哎……我好几次想向大哥你打听来着，但都没什么机会，这些天我都快好奇死了！本来还以为今天能知道嫂子到底是个什么样的人，没想到这就分手了啊！哎！”张七星说到这似乎痛心疾首极了，用力拍了一下自己的大腿，摇头晃脑好几下。

“嫂子……”这个和徐仁宇八竿子打不着的词让陆东植有些恍惚，他庆幸张七星不知道自己的对象其实是个男人，但“嫂子”这个称呼搁在徐仁宇头上，即使是在现在这种情况下陆东植仍然觉得有些好笑。他一脸复杂地处理着自己的情绪，落在张七星眼里那就是自己戳到了陆东植的痛处，扎心了。

张七星见不得陆东植难受，他自己也跟着难受，于是安慰起人来就有些急功近利。“大哥，你别伤心！像大哥这么好的人，打着灯笼都找不到。她能把你给甩了，那是她有眼无珠！这种人不要也罢，不值得，大哥你肯定能遇上更好的！我跟你说啊，我可以给你介绍介绍……”

“他没甩我……”

“什么？那是大哥你甩的她？”张七星非常吃惊，“大哥你居然会甩人，那这人得有多差劲啊……”说完张七星露出了一副叹为观止的表情。

陆东植张了张嘴但没说出话，他想起徐仁宇昨天对自己做的事情的确是挺差劲的，但是张七星的话听起来总有些违和。他是不愿意承认自己有维护徐仁宇的意思的，但又说不上来自己现在到底是什么心理，于是整个人别扭得不行。

不过张七星误会的地方还是要解释清楚，于是陆东植开口道：“不是……我们没分手，就是……吵架了。”

“吵架？”张七星将信将疑地打量了一下陆东植，“那吵得挺凶的啊，大哥你现在精神这么萎靡，是为什么事情吵？”张七星问得有些小心翼翼，他不知道陆东植会不会告诉他，但一是控制不住自己的好奇心，二是真的想替陆东植排解一下，所以还是问出了口。

陆东植沉默了一会，不是不想说，而是在思考怎么说。这一次是他和徐仁宇吵得最凶的一次，自还未交往时起，徐仁宇对自己就是友善亲切的，交往之后更是有着许多温柔与纵容，他从没想过徐仁宇会那样强迫自己，并且对自己说出那种诛心的话。自争吵发生以来，自己沉浸在负面情绪中还没仔细思考过事情是如何发展到这一步的，现在要和张七星聊起，与其说是给了自己一个机会去理清这次争吵的始末，不如说是为了谈心而不得不去思考该如何向张七星概括争吵的缘由。

斟酌之后陆东植终于开口：“他……他误会我和别人有暧昧，又不肯听我解释，我们……额……情绪一激动就吵起来了，最后不欢而散。”

总结起来就是这么短短一句话，但其中的惨烈只有当事人自己知道。

“哦……嫂子这是吃醋了啊。之前有过吗？”听到陆东植愿意开口，张七星打起了十二分的精神准备好好扮演一下知心小弟的角色。

陆东植差不多对“嫂子”这个称呼免疫了，“有过挺多次的，他还挺会吃醋的……之前我们有讨论过这个问题，不过没想到这次还是因为这个闹得这么僵。”陆东植说着皱起了眉头，手下的白粥都快被他搅成米汤了。

“大哥做过很多次让嫂子吃醋的事情吗？”

“我哪有，我每次稍微和别人表现得亲近些他就会吃醋，根本不是我的问题！”现在的陆东植回想起自己以前哄徐仁宇的经历颇有些义愤填膺，徐仁宇死要面子从不承认自己吃醋，所以陆东植现在一口一个吃醋说得毫无顾忌，像是终于出了一口恶气。

“那看来嫂子很紧张大哥你啊~”张七星又露出了一脸八卦的表情，贼兮兮地笑着，“哎呀，情侣之间争风吃醋很正常，这说明对方在乎你才会和你闹啊，不然谁来整天管你和谁做了什么、说了什么呢？”

“话是这么说……但他也太小题大做了，我这次不过是把喝醉的朋友带回家过了一夜，他怎么可以！……”话说到一半突然噤声，陆东植差点一激动暴露了真相。

“什么？嫂子干了什么？”

“啊！就是……我们……打了一架！对！”陆东植觉得自己可能烧糊涂了，现在还没清醒过来，况且事实和自己说的大相径庭，这个描述根本不能让张七星对自己的遭遇有正确的理解！陆东植为自己打抱不平，却没意识到从他隐瞒徐仁宇性别的那一刻起，张七星已经不可能对他的遭遇有正确的理解了。可是陆东植想来想去都觉得这样不对，于是又补了一句：“是他打我。”

看着对面的张七星一脸微妙与复杂，陆东植很后悔开启了这场对话，他现在想马上抬脚走人。

“额……大哥你身体还好吗？嫂子下手重不重？”

对话的内容渐渐变得越来越偏离主题，陆东植也不知道该怎么回答，难道要将错就错，破罐子破摔地回答“下手挺重”吗？

张七星看对面的陆东植突然沮丧了起来，还以为陆东植这个女朋友真就性格火爆极了，下手很重，看看自家大哥光是回想一下都这么难受，估计被打的地方现在还疼呢，不过自己的这个未来大嫂应该还是挺仗义的，毕竟打人没打脸嘛。他一边充分发挥自己的想象力，一边摸了摸鼻头，准备把这个尴尬的话题揭过，于是清了清嗓子：“大哥，你带回家的朋友难道是女的？”

这个问题把陆东植问得又是一愣，他抬头飞快地瞥了一眼张七星，然后眼神闪烁着开始思考。留给他的思考时间不多，如果思考太久不免又要被张七星怀疑，现在话题的走向已经很奇怪了，他只能急中生智，想到什么是什么。

陆东植进行了一个换位思考，首先张七星现在认为自己交了一个女朋友。徐仁宇作为自己的男朋友会吃醋是因为把共组长当做了情敌，那按照这个逻辑，徐仁宇如果作为自己的女朋友要吃共组长的醋就只能……视线再次和张七星对上，陆东植坚定地点了点头：“是女的。”

“……”张七星没想到陆东植承认得这么爽快，该说他是单纯还是迟钝呢？名草有主之人把女性朋友带回家过夜，正牌女友当然会吃醋啊！张七星一瞬间觉得自己其实并不了解自己认定的这个大哥，甚至还非常理解素未谋面的大嫂吃醋的理由。

张七星是有一种与生俱来的热血情怀和正义感的，即使对方是自己的大哥，做错了事他也要当面指出的。“大哥，这就是你的不对了，你好歹也是有女朋友的人，怎么能不避嫌呢？这事要是嫂子知道了不吃醋，那是真的没把你放在心上了。”

其实陆东植在点完头之后就追悔莫及，并且在心里不停地对共组长道歉，他算是深刻理解了什么叫做一个谎言需要用无数个谎言来掩盖。更加令他无语的是，当徐仁宇和共组长同时变性后，之前自己觉得徐仁宇那些不可理喻的地方居然一下子变得有理有据起来。明明自己遭受了那么过分的事情，怎么就变成自己理亏了呢？陆东植觉得要为自己讨一个公道，便和张七星据理力争：“就算我没有避嫌，有做的不妥的地方，但是徐……他也知道我那个朋友是有家室的，这样还怀疑我是不是有点过分了，为什么不能多信任我一点呢！”

“大哥……”

“七星你不知道，我都数不清这是他第几次因为莫名其妙吃醋和我闹了，之前鸡毛蒜皮的小事可多了，只是这一次他……特别过分。”说到这里陆东植的声音突然小了下去，只要稍加回忆昨天的一幕幕就会在脑海里快速地闪现，把刚结痂的伤疤重新撕扯出血淋淋的口子。有些事情他憋着不能说，所以能说的那些就尤其不吐不快，“我有时候觉得他对我的管控太夸张了，他恨不得规定我和除他之外的所有人间隔不能小于一米。他的独占欲有时让我感到害怕，就像这次。我不知道为什么会变成这样，我们一开始的时候不是……”不是说好站在彼此身边支持对方吗？

张七星看着陆东植的情绪从一开始的激动变为难过，再到最后低下头前流露出的一丝痛苦，忍不住叹了口气。他拖着塑料椅子来到陆东植身边和对方并排坐着，拍了两下对方的背以示安慰，“大哥……这事……清官难断家务事，我就说说我的想法吧。你觉得嫂子不信任你，我听着却觉得嫂子很没有安全感。”

陆东植给了张七星一个疑惑的眼神，示意对方接着说。

“就是那种，生怕别人会和她抢你的那种危机感。”

“可是我又不是没和他保证过……”

“那你有没有问过她为什么会这样呢？”

在今天，陆东植对张七星刮目相看了，他发现对方提问的水平还挺高的，总是能把自己问住。

要问徐仁宇为什么动辄吃醋，对方其实给过自己一个答案——看不惯别人动自己的人。在今天之前，陆东植一度觉得徐仁宇把自己当做所有物，又或者是附属品，这种想法潜在地影响了他，也是致使他在昨天和徐仁宇争吵时说出对方只是想要掌控自己的原因之一。

当时说的都是些伤人的话，伤敌一千自损八百。现在想来，他的确没深入思考过徐仁宇醋意深重背后的原因。他了解徐仁宇，那么骄傲的一个人，就算是在自己面前，大部分时候也是争强好胜的。自己本不应该就那样得过且过，再不去深究徐仁宇给的答案背后有多少撑场面的成分在里面。说到底，还是因为自己太信任徐仁宇，对方给了一个答案，自己就照单全收了。

对话无法再继续下去，在张七星问出那个问题之后，陆东植陷入了良久的思考之中。工作日的午后，这个位于住宅区附近的便利店前的道路上鲜少有行人或车辆经过，道路两旁栽种了成排的香樟树，即使是在初冬也能带给人们一抹绿意。有风时不时抚过不算茂盛的树叶丛，拨弄出一曲午后静谧的沙沙乐章。

陆东植就在这样一个适合思考的环境中忘我，直到他不自觉往嘴里送了一口白粥。凉透了的白粥刺激着他的整个口腔和喉咙，总算将他拽回了现实。他看了一眼还剩一半的粥，不好意思地朝身旁的张七星笑笑。

在张七星的护送下，陆东植回到了自己的单身公寓。临别前张七星拍了拍陆东植的肩叮嘱他要好好休息，长得挺粗犷的一个男子汉现在像个老妈子一样关心着自己，陆东植为自己有这么个朋友感到欣慰。

道了谢，陆东植本想目送张七星离开，但拗不过对方，最后变成由张七星目送自己进家门。门关上的那一刻，陆东植突然感到一阵脱力和落寞。他靠在门板上闭了会眼睛，烧早就退了，现在只是身体仍然感到乏力。

和张七星在一起是十分热闹的，这也是为什么自己会拉着对方在便利店外谈心的原因。自己并不想太快回到这里，独自面对一屋子的冰冷和时不时冒出来的回忆。刚才在掏钥匙开门的时候，自己甚至只是看到钥匙都会心颤，更别说自己能从这屋子里的每一处地方看到徐仁宇的影子。

没有安全感吗？陆东植想起了张七星的话。他抿了抿唇，手上不自觉地握紧了那把门钥匙，想起了当初把钥匙给徐仁宇的初衷。希望不是自己自作多情吧，陆东植自嘲地笑了笑。

陆东植不知道张七星说的那些话对自己的心态产生了多大的影响，一切还是要等真的见到徐仁宇之后才能有定论。想起明天要去公司上班，陆东植心里还是有些抗拒的，但是躲得了一时躲不了一世，自己总要面对徐仁宇，就像自己对张七星说的，他们还没有分手……

只是这一次陆东植没法轻易原谅徐仁宇给自己造成的伤害，那些诛心的话和对自己的强迫所带来的委屈和愤怒不会因为一次朋友间的谈心而消解，也不会只经过这么短短一天就被冲淡，无论如何这一次徐仁宇应该对自己道歉。

明天徐仁宇见到自己的态度会如何呢……一切交给明天的自己去应对吧，他想。此刻的陆东植想再逃避那么一会。

-TBC-

这一章我写的时候觉得好沙雕啊hhhhhhhh明明前文那么苦情的，我看问题主要还是出在七星身上。


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大家520快乐鸭！！！在这个大喜的日子里当然要更文！今天大家有没有吃到很多粮呢，反正我是磕的很开心啊！！520有宇植真好不是嘛！！！（兴奋得不行）  
> 好了我不多说废话了，祝大家本次更新食用愉快！（emmmm有一丶丶心虚）

厚重的墨色窗帘将这间高级公寓从尘世的喧嚣中隔离出来，从位处市中心的高层望出去才能看到的独有的华灯初上、五光十色，和稍微一瞥便能尽收眼底的车水马龙此刻都与此地无关。偌大的客厅昏暗得几乎让人看不清房间内的摆设，落地窗隐于窗帘后形同虚设，室内唯一的光源来自摆放于客厅尽头的办公桌上的一盏台灯。

徐仁宇家的书房并不是一个封闭的空间，客厅尽头的墙面被打造成一面嵌入式的书架，书墙前放置着一张英式复古风格的办公桌，桌上略有些蒸汽朋克风格的无灯罩台灯正在尽其所能地向四面八方的黑暗散发着暖黄色的光。可惜饶是没有灯罩的阻碍，小小一个电灯泡的光芒最远也只能触及到办公桌前不远处的黑色真皮沙发的一角而已。

开放式的设计让人可以坐在办公桌前将整间公寓的全貌尽收眼底，然而房间的主人却并没有坐在那张主打“符合人体工程学”的价值不菲的老板椅上。此刻，徐仁宇正懒懒地靠坐在真皮沙发上，暖黄色的灯光只覆盖住了他的半个身子，光晕从他右上臂滑过，经过胸口，一路向下，最后在他身上画下半个圆。

徐仁宇的脸上罩着一层由阴影编织而成的面纱，情绪无法自半合的眼睛中逃出，也就无法为人所窥探。他托着一杯红酒在灯光下轻轻摇晃，暖色的灯光把暗红色的酒液照得明亮了些，红石榴般艳丽跳跃着的色泽反而为昏暗寂静的房间增添了几分压抑。

即使无法看清徐仁宇的眼神，也能从他那像是被冻僵了般下压着的嘴角看出他现在心情不好。明明屋里开足了暖气，却仍有冰冷的气场从他周身散发出来。

此时此刻的徐仁宇别无他想，全心全意只想着陆东植。

陆东植今天也请假了，从曹组长那得到的消息是他发烧了，虽然当时自己下意识地追问了一句他病得重不重，不过这一次曹组长没能给自己答案。

要不要联系一下陆东植？这个念头已经多次闪过自己的脑海，但直到现在，再过几个小时今天就要过去了，自己还是没能发出那条关怀的短信。

阻止徐仁宇联系陆东植的原因有很多，或许是因为他的骄傲。在这样大的一场争吵之后他拉不下面子去主动关心陆东植，那样会显得自己的愤怒一文不值。

又或许还是因为愤怒。他气陆东植对自己的诉求敷衍了事、毫不上心；气陆东植对其他人毫无防备，迟钝得看不出那个吴美珠对他暗生情愫；气陆东植给除自己之外的人做饭，事实上他甚至还没有为自己做过一顿饭！

想到这里徐仁宇仰头吞了两口红酒，完全失去了平时细细品酒的那种优雅和风度。浓醇的液体顺着喉咙一路流进胃里，不知道给徐仁宇带去的是些许温暖，还是助燃了那负面情绪的火苗。

他和陆东植相处的时候，两人似乎总是有做不完的事情、去不完的地方，徐仁宇也总是想带对方去多吃些他平时吃不到的。每当徐仁宇看到陆东植跟着自己进出各种高级场所时腼腆的样子，他都觉得自己的恋人真是可爱极了，内心被对方填得满满的，想要再多看几眼，便也就越发勤奋地带着陆东植跑东跑西。

他是知道陆东植会做饭的，但据陆东植自己所说，他的厨艺一般。当初自己抱着日子还长，总有机会能吃到的心态，“吃一顿陆东植亲手做的饭”这件事居然就这样被自己搁置了，没想到如今在自己眼皮子底下发生了这种事。听共灿锡的描述，陆东植的厨艺非常之好，这实在是让徐仁宇如鲠在喉。

他不是不担心陆东植的身体，但关心对方的短信他编辑了又删，着实发不出去。每次遇到和陆东植有关的事情，徐仁宇总是变得反常。他早已习惯了虚与委蛇，但现在宁可憋着一口气纠结也好赌气也罢，都不愿意拿出平时那套练熟了的嘘寒问暖。徐仁宇觉得饶是商场上的明枪暗箭都没有眼下的情况来得让自己纠结。

生意场上的尔虞我诈、自己那个拼凑出来的家的暗潮汹涌，这些都只是看起来复杂，当背后的利益纠葛被分析清楚，一切就都会变得简洁明了。但是陆东植总是能把自己的情绪搅乱，各种感情盘根错节，剪不断理还乱。

手机就放在徐仁宇眼前的茶几上，虽然他本人出于各种原因选择不联系陆东植，但也不妨碍他期待陆东植联系自己，但是一天下来什么都没有收到。

陆东植不联系自己，这点徐仁宇早有预料。他想起对方不辞而别时的那个眼神，不得不承认自己昨天的行为与之前所有发生过的争吵相比，是太强硬了。

如果陆东植明天还不来上班……徐仁宇瞥了一眼放在手机旁不远处的一串钥匙，若有所思，罢了又抬头看向墙上的挂钟确认了一下现在的时间。明天……

清晨五点，徐仁宇准时被自己体内长久以来养成的生物钟叫醒，他有每天早上晨跑5公里的习惯，自律可能是他保持好身材的秘诀之一。

这个早晨对徐仁宇来说与往日一样普通，但当他在做出门的准备工作时，不知不觉间动作稍显急躁，最后竟然比往日提前了将近一刻钟出门。

远早于上班时间抵达大韩证券，公司内除了几名保安和保洁人员，徐仁宇并没有遇到几个员工，他特意经停的资产运营部也还空无一人。算了一下时间，这个点估计陆东植才刚起……他起了么？徐仁宇深吸了一口气打断自己的思绪，这种没有答案的问题想了也没有意义，如果陆东植今天真的继续请假，那自己昨晚已经决定要以“探望下属”的名义前去慰问，至于其他事情……要看到时候陆东植的表现。

这一天半的时间里，陆东植总该想出点什么吧。是否认识到了自己行为的不妥之处？是否会从下次起注意自己和其他人之间的距离？徐仁宇向后靠进自己的老板椅中看着窗外渐渐热闹起来的街道，视线却没有特定的焦点，手指有一下没一下地抚摩着自己的嘴唇。

在到正式上班时间后没多久，曹宥珍便向徐仁宇汇报了陆东植的动向。“今天陆东植准时上班，虽然人看起来有些憔悴，但据本人说身体恢复得不错，不必担心。”

徐仁宇正低着头翻阅文件，闻言手下一顿。他抬头略显疑惑地问：“曹组长觉得我在担心吗？”

曹宥珍保持着职业式微笑，眼神下移没有和徐仁宇对视，“不。抱歉让您误会了，我刚才只是复述了陆东植的原话。”

“……你直接问他了？”

“只是经过的时候听到了他和资产三组其他人的对话，看起来精神还不错的样子。”

“好，我知道了，你去忙吧。”

徐仁宇难得目送了曹宥珍出门，门被轻轻带上的一刹那他便卸下了漠不关心的伪装，眉宇间耸起一座小丘，思索着下一步该采取什么行动。

若是曹宥珍能看到徐仁宇现在的这副表情，想必一直以来对徐仁宇的认知会产生动摇，毕竟他困扰的表情太过露骨，联系一下对话的上下文便能轻易推断出这份困扰是因谁而起。

生活有时充满了戏剧性，计划赶不上变化，两人争吵后的第一次重逢打了彼此一个措手不及。

正值午休，徐仁宇终于有正当理由放下工作走出办公室。以他现在的状态来说，他想去的地方只有一个，可惜当他来到资产三组后，看到的只是空无一人的办公区。

有某个他没什么印象的员工殷勤地凑上来问：“徐理事您是不是找资产三组的人？”

徐仁宇只是向对方微微点头，不动声色便与对方保持了完美的距离感，随后得到了一个令自己不太满意的答案。“他们都出去吃午饭了，徐理事您有事的话，等他们回来了我通知您！”

“不必了。你也辛苦了，去休息吧。”微笑，违心的笑，但对方却沾沾自喜地欣然收下。

徐仁宇在心中不屑地冷哼，算是对于自己眼下突然变得漫无目的的一种排解。

他计划着要制造一次和陆东植的“偶遇”，但其实并不知道具体见到了之后要采取什么行动。这对徐仁宇来说是极其异常的，他从不打无准备的仗，凡事计划周全，而这一次他却自愿屈居于后手，导致在摸清楚陆东植的态度之前，他无法采取任何有效行动，十分被动。

走进电梯，手指在自己办公室的楼层数字上逡巡了一下，徐仁宇居然生出了一股“灰溜溜扑了个空”的挫败感，这怎么能够忍受？最终他按下了通往公司天台的楼层按钮。

在按下的那一瞬间，他觉得自己突然变成了自己一直以来看不起的那种人，那种总是做些无意义的事情的人。

为什么想要去天台呢？去了天台又能做什么呢？恐怕上去不到一分钟就会下来了，实在是浪费时间并且毫无意义。理智是这么痛斥着徐仁宇的，他并不觉得自己有散心的必要，但是两条长腿还是朝着天台的方向一步步迈进。

当徐仁宇和陆东植视线相接的那一瞬，天台上的时间仿佛静止了，显然没有任何一方预料到了会在这里遇见彼此。

徐仁宇获得了一个真正的偶遇，却突然变得反应迟钝，连表情都没有管理好，露出了一瞬的愣怔。要不是天台上其他员工和他打招呼，不知道他要什么时候才会意识到自己的失态。

今天也是一个阳光明媚的日子，一如两人初遇的那个正午。不同的是天台上享受午休的员工们这一次并没有识相地撤离，那隐秘的两人世界也就不复存在了。

也许是因为徐仁宇在徐志勋被撤职后愈发频繁地出现在大众的视野中，有口皆碑的好性格和出类拔萃的领导力使得大家对这位理事的畏惧减少了，所以才敢像现在这样与他共享这个风光无限好的天台，并且其中还不乏偷偷打量、窃窃私语之辈。

然而徐仁宇的好口碑和高人气对于现在的他来说却成为了一种妨碍。他和陆东植之间隔了有4、5步的距离，自从两人看到彼此之后就都有些僵硬地杵在原地。徐仁宇以为陆东植在外吃饭，现在在天台遇到对方实在是意外。而陆东植则想得有点多，他的第一反应是徐仁宇事先知道自己在天台，所以特意找上门来。

他这么想着，却看徐仁宇迟迟没有什么反应。不知道是不是错觉，他觉得周遭的目光都渐渐聚焦到了他们俩身上，众目睽睽之下的沉默尤其尴尬也尤其煎熬。再等一下，他想，再等等看徐仁宇想做什么。然而焦虑不安使得他觉得自己等待了太过漫长的时光，而徐仁宇依然没有做出进一步的动作，只是看着自己。

徐仁宇的确目不转睛，像是要把这段没有见到陆东植的时间给补回来。他着重关注了一下陆东植的气色，正如曹宥珍所说，的确隐约有些大病初愈的憔悴感，连平日里总是水润的唇∑瓣都略微有些泛白起皮了，没有好好喝水吗？徐仁宇的思绪已经脱了缰，回过神来是因为看到陆东植有些不自在地眨了眨眼睛，移开了视线。

……这和徐仁宇预期的有些不同。先不论在这次争吵上徐仁宇觉得陆东植有错在先，按照以往每次争执的经验，徐仁宇得出了陆东植到底是舍不得自己，知道自己的脾性，会主动服软给自己台阶下的结论。现在这个态度……就算抛开恋人的身份不谈，陆东植作为下属直接当着众人的面无视自己这个理事，也是十分不懂规矩的。

本想继续走近陆东植的脚步被生生打断，徐仁宇差点忍不住要当场直呼陆东植大名，但是很快陆东植就又重新转过头与徐仁宇对视。他像是突然变了一个人，憔悴也无法掩盖住他果决的神情。

陆东植深吸了一口气转身面对徐仁宇，原地朝对方鞠了一躬。“徐理事您好，这么巧您也来这里透气吗？”他向对方提问，却并不在乎对方的回答，只是扬起了一个淡淡的笑容快速接到：“我有些累，先下去休息了。不打扰您了。”说完再次微微欠身鞠躬，然后径直离开了天台，目不斜视。

两人之间的距离自始至终保持了有4、5步的样子。

徐仁宇到底想要怎么样！他为什么只是看着自己无动于衷？他不可能不知道自己昨天请了病假，要说导致自己病倒的罪魁祸首就是他徐仁宇，难道他一点都不关心、不内疚吗？他那样看着自己是在等什么？难不成还想等自己直接开口原谅他吗！陆东植一路走一路想一路生气，眼泪在泛红的眼眶里打转，但硬是被他忍住掉不下来。

刚才在徐仁宇面前那副冷酷绝情的模样已经荡然无存，陆东植骗徐仁宇说自己累了，现在好像是真的觉得有些累了。可是那又怎样呢？陆东植已经下定决心，这一次不会再顺着徐仁宇的性子。自己已经做出了改变，不会再像以前那样随波逐流、任人摆布，而徐仁宇……

陆东植的思绪在想到徐仁宇时卡了卡，他想要拿徐仁宇怎么办呢？

其实自己的要求不高，只要徐仁宇在这件事情上承认他也有错，并向自己道歉，那自己完全愿意和解。况且张七星问自己的那个问题，自己也想好好问问徐仁宇呢……只是这个看似简单的要求放到徐仁宇身上难度系数陡然增大，就徐仁宇那个骄傲到有些偏执的脾气，真的会向自己低头么？又或者说，徐仁宇真的愿意为了自己去做出改变么？

面对这个问题，陆东植刚才下决心时坚定的自信心颤颤巍巍地动摇了起来。回顾自己和徐仁宇相处的点滴，他坚信徐仁宇是爱着自己的，但是回想起前天那个令自己陌生的徐仁宇和对方刚才在天台的表现，陆东植突然觉得自己可能并不完全了解徐仁宇。

如果连自己最亲近的人都不够了解的话，又哪来的自信去坚信呢？

陆东植瘫坐在自己的工位上头疼地闭上了眼睛，狭小的工位并不舒适，这加剧了陆东植的烦躁。他在自己的靠背椅上辗转反侧，折腾得椅子直发出嘎吱嘎吱的抗议声。

时间回溯到陆东植刚离开天台的时候。徐仁宇被陆东植单方面告别之后并没有去追陆东植，原因是他有些恍惚。

记得第一次见到陆东植的时候，对方也是这样单方面撂下自己离开的，只是这一次自己的待遇更差了，连一个字都没和对方说上。

熟悉的场景，陌生的展开，只怪天时地利人和任一不占。

徐仁宇对这出荒诞的重逢感到好笑，连笑容都和初遇陆东植时被对方拒绝的自己那么相像。当初的自己又怎么会想到两个多月后的自己会重蹈覆辙呢。

当然在陆东植离开之后，徐仁宇就背过身去装作看对面风景的样子了，天台上的一众员工自然看不见他们尊敬的理事满脸写着的复杂。他们之中的大部分人在目击了刚才那幕之后，甚至已经开始佩服起了陆东植。

看看人家和徐理事的关系多么好！这种随便的态度可不是谁都敢摆的，最重要的是徐理事一点也没意见，真是羡慕嫉妒恨！到底要怎么样才能和徐理事关系打得这么好呢！这个问题他们永远不可能知道答案了。

实际上徐仁宇并没有在天台久留，就像在来天台前预测的那样，他很快就回到了自己的办公室，唯一与预测不同的是此次的天台之行并不能说毫无意义。

陆东植离开前的那番表态耐人寻味，徐仁宇有想过是不是干脆趁着现在午休公司人少，去资产三组找陆东植把话说清楚。但是想起陆东植明显对自己有所抵触的那个态度，徐仁宇就放弃了这个想法，陆东植既然不想和自己交流，那他也不会自讨没趣。看陆东植的那个样子应该是在和自己置气，诚然自己对他是粗暴了些，但自己生气的理由当时已经很清楚地告诉他了，现在他这样抗拒自己是准备死不悔改吗？好，好得很。

徐仁宇大跨步走回自己的办公室，用力推开门又重重甩上，动作间透着一股狠劲，带起西服下摆翻飞。陆东植现在翅膀硬了，敢这样和自己摆脸色了，那自己倒要看看他能闹到几时。

至此，一次失败的互动彻底吹响了一场未知结果的冷战的号角。

-TBC-

哈哈、大家520快乐哈哈哈（逃）

顺便大家走过路过求个互动呗，渐渐感到寂寞(˘•ω•˘)


	18. Chapter 18

恋人之间，冷战最为致命，是精神和肉体的双重折磨，而徐仁宇就更惨一些，他有三重。

陆东植的眼睛是有毒的，不是毒药的毒，是毒品的毒，徐仁宇觉得自己现在的戒断反应就很严重。他已经将近一周没有和陆东植说上话了，自然也没法望进那双干净灵动，还会带着笑意回望自己的眼睛里。

这将近一周的时间过得很快，徐仁宇几乎鞠躬尽瘁地一心扑在工作上，连他那个不苟言笑、偏心偏到外太空的会长父亲都难得在前不久的一次董事会上夸了徐仁宇两句，称赞其颇有能够独掌大局的风范，搞得坐在一旁的继母差点绷不住表情直接裂开。

难得收获父亲的认可，要说徐仁宇不高兴是假的，但是他也真没高兴到哪去，毕竟这个认可是怎么来的？那是他为了分散自己的注意力，不去想和陆东植冷战了这么久但是一点好转的苗头都没有，才不得不全身心扑在工作上，以此麻痹自己，占用自己思考其他事情的时间和精力。

苦苦筹谋了这么多年，隐忍着一步步走到现在这个位置，自己不就是图父亲的一个正眼和认可吗？现在自己居然有一瞬觉得宁可不要这个不知真心有几分的认可，也想要快些打破和陆东植之间的僵局，自己真是疯了。

徐仁宇走在去往地下停车场的路上，表情冷冰冰的，心情更是差到极致，不为别的，就为今天是圣诞节。

当然这将近一周的时间也有过得很慢的时候，那是两人冷战刚开始的那个周末。

两人在天台偶遇的第二天就是周六，这几乎可以算得上是雪上加霜。如果说工作日能为两人提供再次碰面的机会，不论结果如何，这好歹增加了彼此之间的曝光率，说不定在这样的刺激之下会有人率先打破僵局。但是两人直接迎来了双休日，只依靠通讯网络来维持的人际关系是很脆弱的，这一点在两人爆发冲突的那天就已经得到证明。

两人各自为营，见不到彼此又不互相联系，于是便胡思乱想、疑神疑鬼。新仇旧恨叠加滋生出情绪化的怨懑，便更踏不出打破冷战的那一步。

整整48个小时，两人铆足了劲给自己找事做。

陆东植过得还算充实，他这两天都在Mr.肉共和国帮忙。虽然一开始会触景生情，不过难得他有这么多时间陪着家里人。陆家人别提有多高兴了，这种情绪直接感染到陆东植，他也渐渐放松了下来。晚上回到自己的小蜗居，他就开始刷电影，看过的或是没看过的，一直看到自己抵挡不住睡意，能够闭上眼直接进入梦乡为止。

徐仁宇除了工作还是工作，终于做到无事可做。他看了眼日历，整个周末自己和陆东植都没有联系，而三天后就是圣诞节，红红的数字“25”在日历上鲜艳夺目，却刺得他不忍直视。

_“我真的快受够了！”_

这些天徐仁宇耳旁总是冷不丁地回响起陆东植在争吵时对自己说过的这句话，每每打断他工作的思路，可以说已经对他产生了很大的影响，必须要想法子解决了。

当时自己问陆东植想怎么样，但对方没有给出答案，现在想来，陆东植这几天杳无音讯，之前在天台的时候也是一副想要赶快逃离，和自己划清界限的样子，难道……

难道什么？这难道后面的结论令徐仁宇十分抗拒，他觉得自己要是认认真真地把这个“难道”给想出来，之后可能会对陆东植做出更加过分的事情。

一条思路断了，那便换一条思路。……………………自己那天的所作所为真的对陆东植伤害这么大吗？

徐仁宇现在的行为几乎可以说得上是在反省了，要是陆东植能知道，说不定真的会放过他这一次。只可惜现在他们天各一方，也不知道于陆东植是幸或不幸。

徐仁宇回想了一遍当时在办公室发生的事情，自己在气头上，动作和言辞是粗暴、激烈了一些……不过自己也没说错啊，但凡陆东植能有意识地避个嫌，事情也不至于发展到现在这个地步。说到底他有什么义务去照顾喝醉的共灿锡？这老好人的性格有时真是让自己心烦！

徐仁宇这么想着，但脸上的表情却有些动摇，若是硬要描述的话，这副表情经常能在做错事但又不愿意承认的倔强小鬼头脸上瞧见，一种欲盖弥彰的心虚感。

心烦意乱。徐仁宇觉得自己的思路走入了某种怪圈，他头一次遇到自己难以解决的事情，又不甘心放任这种毫无起色的现状持续下去。他向来是乐于主动出击的，在陆东植的这件事情上他已经一反常态，现在继续坐以待毙实在不是他的风格。

徐仁宇看了眼时间，正值夜幕降临。拿过手机稍作浏览，他发出一条短信，然后起身走进卧室为出门做准备。

都市夜生活才刚刚开始，酒吧里亮着暧昧的昏黄灯光，混合着音响中流出的旖旎女中音唱调，将这间清吧烘托出了些优雅的小资情调。即使是在周日，仍有大把男女赶在新的一周开始前来到这里纵情享乐，似乎只要今夜自己不睡，那么第二天就永远不会来临。

哒哒哒。

清脆的脚步声让人一听便知来者是一位踩着高跟鞋的女士。随着脚步声停，响起了同样清脆又干练的声音：“难得您约我出来喝酒，仓促间化了个妆，但还是迟到了，抱歉。”

徐仁宇闻声回头打量了一眼被自己临时约出来的曹宥珍。她今晚一袭黑裙及膝，领口和七分袖以蕾丝编织而成，过肩黑发披散，在修身黑裙的衬托下，整个人显得与平时的精英风格相比要风情万种许多。而她所说的仓促间化的妆，徐仁宇也看不出来，觉得和平时并无二致，没什么看着不妥的地方，只当她在和自己客套。

也许是被徐仁宇盯着打量，曹宥珍有些不自在，她清了清嗓子来到吧台前，在徐仁宇右手边的空位坐下，向酒保要了一杯和徐仁宇一样的血腥玛丽。

其实曹宥珍还真没和徐仁宇客套，在她接到徐仁宇的邀约短信时着实觉得有些奇怪和突然。说来这些天自己尊敬的徐理事把“工作狂”这一形象诠释得淋漓尽致，直接导致自己的工作量也跟着增加，各种会议日程安排得满满当当。虽然在徐仁宇的带领下拿下了两个项目使自己颇有满足感和成就感，但终究也是忙得晕头转向，没想到现在还要牺牲休息日的时间来赴上司的约，而且还是周日的晚上……

曹宥珍暗自心念闪动，按照这些天徐仁宇的一举一动来看，这次突然的邀请是于公还是于私，值得推敲。

能在徐仁宇手底下干得颇得徐仁宇的认可，曹宥珍自然是个聪明人。见自己坐下后徐仁宇并没有什么表示，只是晃着酒杯像在思考，她斟酌了一下，主动开口道：“徐理事您最近忙于工作，今天特意约我出来，是有什么特别的任务要交代吗？”

徐仁宇转了转眼珠，也没看曹宥珍，只是牵动嘴角露出一个淡然的笑容，“不能算是工作上的事。”

“您这么说，那我就当做是私人的事了……”曹宥珍略作思考，“或许……是情感上的问题吗？”

“曹组长这么觉得吗？”

“大概是女人的直觉吧。虽然徐理事您向来都以事业为重，但最近更像是……”曹宥珍有些迟疑，不知道接下去要说出口的推论会不会太唐突失礼，“转移注意力。”

徐仁宇露出了玩味的表情，他觉得曹宥珍说的“女人的直觉”挺有意思的，还挺准。不过他并没有接话，而是接着又露出了疑惑中带着些探究的表情，示意对方继续说下去。

“这些天您时不时会露出一副陷入沉思的样子，不知道您还记不记得，有好几次我叫您，您都没听见。回过神来后，您又会马上将注意力投入到手头上待处理的工作中。”曹宥珍偏头看了一眼徐仁宇，见对方没有什么不悦的神情，便继续说到：“当时我就觉得有些奇怪，担心是不是徐理事您遇到了什么问题，不过您没有开口，我自然不会过问。”

徐仁宇赞赏地点了点头，他非常满意曹宥珍主动保持的这种距离感。“曹组长很聪明。不过不是我遇到了问题，而是我的一位朋友。”

闻言，曹宥珍一愣，但她瞬间控制住了自己的表情，转头真诚地看向徐仁宇，表示自己洗耳恭听。

“新盛证券的赵英敏你知道吧，他最近和女朋友吵架了，老来我这诉苦，有些烦人了。”徐仁宇看起来有些苦恼地靠在椅背上，右手搭在吧台桌缘，食指一下一下地点着桌面。

“新盛的那个赵理事吗？”曹宥珍看着吧台后的酒架上琳琅满目的酒瓶，皱了皱眉，略微有些疑惑，“听闻赵理事是个花花公子，居然会为了这种事烦恼，并且还来找徐理事您诉苦吗？”

“哦。他说他这次遇到的是真爱。”

“是吗……那要先恭喜他了。”曹宥珍点了点头，不置可否，“徐理事您有给他什么建议吗？”

徐仁宇挑了挑眉，不屑地笑道：“我对这种情情爱爱的争吵不感兴趣，不觉得很无趣吗？倒是看赵英敏上蹿下跳的挺有意思。”他转头面向曹宥珍，笑容变得有礼，“不过他总是这样来烦我我也受不了，所以想听听曹组长对他的事情有什么见解。”

“愿闻其详。“

“其实事情很简单，赵英敏的女朋友和别人走得太近，所以两个人吵架了，现在正在冷战。不过赵英敏说自己不想分手，但女朋友又坚决不理他，所以才发愁。”徐仁宇端起鸡尾酒杯抿了一口。

“听起来问题出在他女朋友身上。赵理事是怀疑女方和别人有暧昧吗？”曹宥珍是个十分严谨的21世纪独立女性，她随即追问道：“有什么证据吗？”

“这个问题我也问了，”徐仁宇点了点头，“不过好像只是赵英敏看不惯女方的这种行为，按他的话说，他女朋友心太善，总是照顾周围的同事，不懂得避嫌。”

“看来是一位很有魅力的女士，能让赵理事这么担心。”曹宥珍似乎觉得挺有趣的，端起酒杯喝了一口，挡了挡自己的笑容，“光听传言的话，完全想象不出赵理事是这样占有欲强烈的人呢。”

“……你也这么觉得？”

“徐理事您也是这么觉得的吗？”

徐仁宇意识到自己口误，不过也不慌，他淡定地换了个话题：“曹组长觉得这事错在谁？”

面对上司的提问，即使是在下班时间，曹宥珍也依然恪尽职守地思考着，“嗯……只听徐理事您说的这些其实不好判断，不过赵理事如果没有女方确实有二心的证据，只是因为看不惯而吃醋的话，那为此争吵似乎有些无理取闹。”

徐仁宇又喝了一口酒，隐隐有些咬牙切齿，“不过听说女方不是第一次和别人走得近了，赵英敏也和对方提过几次这个问题。”

“女方不重视这件事情吗？……那我多少也能理解赵理事生气的原因。”曹宥珍说到这停顿了一下。徐仁宇看对方似乎还有话没说完的样子，便默不作声等对方整理完思路。

“不过……女方为什么不重视这件事呢？如果是故意的，那也许是为了引起赵理事的注意。但是听您的描述，赵理事已经很在意她了，这没必要，也不符合逻辑。”

“接着说。”

“如果不是故意的，那也许是性格使然吧。女方要么是个交际花，喜欢社交，所以热善好施，要么……就是真的觉得自己的行为没什么不妥，所以根本不会有要避嫌的意识。”曹宥珍看了一眼徐仁宇，刚好撞上对方的视线。似乎是觉得自己有些滔滔不绝了，自己平时在徐仁宇面前一般不会发表这么多个人观点，她有些抱歉地笑了笑，换上了委婉的语气说到：“我并不了解那位女士是怎样的人，所以也没办法下定论。”

“曹组长的观点很有意思。”徐仁宇转头盯着自己杯中鲜红的酒液，“不过，不是故意的就可以原谅了吗？”

曹宥珍被问得一愣，她对徐仁宇的这个问题有些不解。“如果没错的话也不存在原谅不原谅之说吧。况且赵理事不是不想分手吗？这样耗下去不能解决问题，效率很差。”

曹宥珍直接把工作效率那一套搬出来了，老实说这让徐仁宇很难不认同。他暗自思考着曹宥珍刚才的分析，努力说服自己放平心态，去跨过名为“面子”的那道坎。

“曹组长性格这么果决，应该不太会和男朋友冷战吧？”徐仁宇还在给自己做心理建设，又不好放任沉默接管两人的对话太久，显得自己反常，便索性和曹宥珍闲聊起来。

“呵呵，感情的事情真放到自己身上谁都有处理不好的时候。”大概是想起了自己以前的经历，曹宥珍有些不好意思又有些好笑地弯了弯嘴角，“不过我知道大部分冷战都是缺一个打破僵局的契机。正好三天后就是圣诞节了，不妨趁这个机会好好和对方聊一聊，再送个礼物，应该会有不错的效果。”

“谢谢，我会如实向赵英敏转达。”

“第一次知道徐理事您和赵理事的关系这么好呢。”

“嗯。我们经常一起喝酒。今天辛苦你了，这么晚叫你出来聊这些无关紧要的事情。”

“哪里的话，能为徐理事分忧是我的荣幸。祝徐理事您早日摆脱赵理事的骚扰。”

叮——

清脆的碰杯声在两人之间回荡，徐仁宇若有所思地品尝着杯中的酒液，似乎这酸咸混杂着辛辣、苦涩的味道比自己来到这间清吧之初要浓厚、鲜明了许多。

-TBC-

曹宥珍：徐理事您说的那个朋友到底是不是您自己？

赵英敏：徐仁宇我要告你诽谤！

徐仁宇：演得我自己都要信了。

我：求各种互动，下一章我请大家吃糖o(*￣▽￣*)ゞ 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小伙伴们儿童节快乐！！
> 
> 【前情提要】  
> 上一章是圣诞节当天，小徐在去往地下停车场的路上，然后插入了一段周末的回忆杀。本章继续过圣诞。  
> P.S. 文末请查收神秘嘉宾|ω•`)

自从上周日约曹宥珍一叙后，徐仁宇差不多调整好了心态。或许他本人没有意识到，但这种完全正面的、积极的心态是他以前从来没有过，也不可能想象得到的。

正如曹宥珍所说，现在这种冷战耗费了自己太多时间和精力，没有意义且效率极差。自己在商场上摸爬滚打了这么些年，实在不应该取这种下策。

既然徐仁宇心意已决，那他就会果断采取措施，只是当他真正要实施的时候却还是事与愿违。

他本以为陆东植本质上是个心软的，如果自己有和解的倾向，那对方也会主动给自己台阶下，就像以往那样。但没料到陆东植这次好像真的动了气，铁了心似的不再顺着自己，甚至连自己去资产三组巡视工作的时候，他都只是坐在工位上研究日K线图，头都不带转一下，就给自己看个背影，和当初他不知道自己是理事时一样没有分寸。

徐仁宇正在开车回本家的路上。今天是圣诞节，按照徐家惯例，每年的这个时候都会摆家宴。每到这种日子，徐仁宇总是绷紧了自己，让自己整个人笼罩在冷漠的气场中，仿佛要把情绪也冻得麻木，才好去表演那违心的父慈子孝的剧本。但今天他几次都没能进入状态，心烦意乱。

他想要找点什么转移注意力，于是随手打开了车载电台。深情款款的男声顿时充满了车内的每个角落，歌词像是质问，如潮水般从四面八方淹向徐仁宇。

_♪♪♪ 你那么爱他，为什么不把他~留下，为什么不说心~里话，你深爱他~这是每个人都知道啊~~ ♪♪♪_

“阿西……”徐仁宇口吐着芬芳关掉了电台。

什么每个人都知道，陆东植就不知道！徐仁宇更烦了，本来今天应该是他和陆东植交往后共度的第一个圣诞节，要说没有期待未免太违心了些，但眼下这个局面别说共度圣诞了，连下次什么时候能说上话都未可知。

这样下去不行，徐仁宇想，必须在今天约陆东植出来好好聊聊，不能再拖了，等自己从家宴中脱身就马上联系陆东植。不，一会先找地方停车，给陆东植发条短信，万一对方借口有事没空，那自己就亲自上门找人。

他想着想着脚下就不自觉加重了踩油门的力度，直行快速通过路口时也没注意到右侧来车的转弯速度和角度都很异常，两车直接相撞。

天旋地转，徐仁宇在剧烈的撞击中被弹出的安全气囊死死抵在驾驶座上。他在一片混乱中竭尽全力维持住自己的意识，挣扎着、摸索着，然后握紧了大衣口袋里的某样东西。

他想要做些什么，但眼前一阵白一阵黑，眩晕感铺天盖地地席卷着大脑。他不清楚自己到底有没有做成想做的那件事，人已经在失去判断能力的边缘，但仍然强撑着试图将大脑对于自己手指的掌控维持到最后一秒。

他感到胸口很疼，呼吸也很困难，不知道是不是被安全气囊闷的。在失去意识的前一秒，徐仁宇想起的，还是陆东植的笑颜。

幸运的是出事故的路段不在市区，当时路上来往的车辆不多，没有造成连环事故和二次伤害。

事发时徐仁宇的车速挺快，这反倒救了他一命。右侧来车转过弯后只来得及撞在他车子的后半部，虽然车子甚至被撞得掉了个头，但没直接伤到人。

乍看之下，徐仁宇受的大多都是撞击中被玻璃碎片划出的皮外伤。冬天穿的衣服多，裹得严实，所以唯一暴露在外没什么遮挡的脸部就遭了殃，而脸上毛细血管又多，尤其是额头和眉梢那，稍微擦破点皮就能血流如注，视觉冲击效果绝对惊人。

所以当陆东植接到徐仁宇的紧急求救位置信息后，一路追踪到医院，看到的就是满头是血的徐仁宇躺在急诊室的病床上，脸色惨白的他闭着眼看起来很安详。

徐仁宇好死不死穿的还是一件浅驼色大衣，头上的血一路流下来染红了脖颈和肩膀处的衣料，连带着里面香槟色的西装三件套都沾上不少，看上去出血量着实惊人。

陆东植如遭雷劈，怎么自己和徐仁宇只是冷战几天，现在就到了要阴阳两隔的地步…………

他先是哆嗦了几步想往徐仁宇病床边挪，但脚上像是坠了千斤，愣是迈不开步子。须臾，陆东植终于承受不住，撒丫子冲过去直接就哭倒在徐仁宇的病床前，愣是没人能听懂他呜呜咽咽地在说着什么。看到几位医护人员围到徐仁宇床前就要上手，陆东植甚至还扑到徐仁宇身上阻止他们的动作，说让我再好好看他一眼呜呜呜呜——

不愧是久经沙场的老急诊室医生了，什么场面没见过，言简意赅地就告诉眼前这位似乎是病人家属的崩溃小伙：“这位先生，人还没死呢，要看一会再看吧。”

陆东植的哭声刹了车，但两眼还是泪汪汪地朝人家急诊科主任医生眨巴，看样子大脑还在处理着信息量不算大的字句。

旁边的护士看不下去了，上前拉开仍旧扒在徐仁宇身上的陆东植，然后配合着主任医生一通教科书级别的止血、包扎、急救处理，擦干净了徐仁宇头上、脖子上大部分的血迹，总算让他有了个活人的样子。

陆东植站在一边吸着鼻子，看着医生们给徐仁宇做检查，之后又在医生的嘱咐下去办理了各种手续，恍恍惚惚地排队、缴费。

在徐仁宇被推去做CT的期间，陆东植坐在放射科外的等候椅上，铁皮椅子毫无生气的冰冷触感穿透不算厚的西装裤，顺着皮肤一直传到心里。他低着头回忆刚才短短一个多小时内发生的一切，承认自己着实被吓了一大跳，连心脏都差点停跳。一瞬间那些争执、气愤、不满全被抛诸脑后，只剩下不安、担心和后怕。

他不敢想象要是一开始急诊室的那一幕不是误会，那自己现在会怎么样。是不是就不是坐在放射科外，而是……用力晃了晃脑袋，陆东植告诉自己不要胡思乱想，毕竟刚才自己问医生徐仁宇的情况怎么样时，对方表示挺乐观的。

只是徐仁宇现在仍然昏迷不醒，不知道颅脑检查的结果怎么样……唉！怎么做个CT要做这么久？才刚刚告诫过自己不要胡思乱想的陆东植叹了口气，情不自禁又开始担心起来。

又过了一会，放射科门上的灯终于灭了。陆东植见状一下蹦了起来，急急朝着门口迈了两步，想了想又退了回来，眼睛却始终盯着门看，颇有些望眼欲穿。这回他没等太久，医生们很快便打开门，推着着徐仁宇的病床走了出来。

“医生，他怎么样？检查结果说什么？为什么还不醒啊？”陆东植连珠炮似的提了一堆问题。

“只是做了CT，要等片子出来了才有结论。”放射科医生见惯了像陆东植这样情绪激动的病人家属，多数时候被这样劈头盖脸地提问是会不耐烦的，但今天他看眼前这位长相喜人的卷发小伙红着眼眶，似乎得不到自己的回答整颗心就要从眼睛里碎出来了一样，还是医者仁心地补充了一句：“病人头部没有骨折，也没有颅内出血或是其他脑部异常，你不用太担心。一会你拿着单子去影像科拿报告。”

“好的，谢谢医生！”陆东植用力向医生鞠了个躬，却没有直接去影像科，而是先跟着徐仁宇的病床一路小跑，等确定了徐仁宇被重新送回了急诊室的临时病房之后才离开。

眼前是一片苍白，白得刺眼。耳边有尖锐的蜂鸣声，鸣得人头晕目眩。知觉伴随着浑身肌肉的酸痛感慢慢恢复，徐仁宇想扭头避过直照在自己眼睑上的光却发现脑袋重得转不动分毫。

他皱了皱眉，艰难地想要搞清楚自己现在的处境，但尝试睁了好几次眼都以失败告终。忽然耳边传来了更加响亮的嗡嗡声，以一个熟悉的音调不断重复着。徐仁宇再次尝试循着声音的方向转头看去，并且同时感受到自己的右手被一片温暖覆住。他终于听清了那嗡嗡声的内容。

“仁宇？仁宇！”

眼前刺眼的光被一片阴影遮住些许，这对现在的徐仁宇来说犹如雪中送炭。脑袋一阵阵的胀痛使得他无法利索地把眼睛完全睁开，只好眯着眼睛从缝中窥探正在焦急呼唤着自己名字的人。

“仁宇你醒了！怎么样？有没有觉得哪里不舒服？“

“……”

眼前的青年看上去有些激动又有些不知所措。他似乎是见自己张了张嘴但是没发出声，脸上的担忧更甚。他直接从椅子上站了起来，一手抚上自己的肩，一手仍然握着自己的右手，看了自己两眼，遂又转头望向别处。

“啊！医生！芮医生！麻烦您来看一看，他醒了……”

徐仁宇的面前出现了一位身穿白大褂的男子，他现在明白了自己在医院，正躺在病床上。那位被称呼为“芮医生”的男子拿出手电筒，翻开自己的眼皮照了照自己的眼睛，之后又问自己的名字。

“……徐仁宇。”

徐仁宇皱着眉头念出了自己的名字，声音是前所未有的沙哑。他清了清嗓子，但似乎没有什么帮助，嗓子仍然干得冒火。头脑的胀痛还在继续，光是发出声音都使他觉得一阵脱力。

现在的他除了有些头痛，基本上恢复了思维能力，眼睛也逐渐适应了医院里明晃晃的灯光，能够看清人了。

“徐先生，您知道这位先生是谁吗？”芮医生指了指一旁站着的陆东植。

“陆东植。”

陆东植如释重负，眼眶眼看着就要红。“芮医生，他是不是没事了？”

“嗯……”芮医生略作思考，“徐先生您现在感觉怎么样？有没有觉得头疼头晕？”

徐仁宇点头。

“那会觉得恶心吗？”

徐仁宇摇头。

“您知道自己现在为什么在这吗？”

徐仁宇摇头。

“陆先生，徐先生应该是轻微脑震荡，还好没什么大碍。能做的治疗、处理我们都做了，等一会他恢复些了就可以办理出院。回家之后记得静养，饮食清淡，减少脑力活动。徐先生如果有失眠症状是正常的，我会再开一些镇静药物，您先跟我来吧。”芮医生耐心地嘱咐完注意事项，向陆东植点头示意。

“好。”陆东植乖巧地点了两下头，转头看向徐仁宇，“仁宇你等我一下！”

目送着陆东植离开，徐仁宇本想四下打量一下周围的环境，但他所处的这个小隔间四周都拉上了白色的帘子，只在陆东植离开时留下了一条不算宽的缝。即使如此也可以看到隔间外人来人往，时不时还能听见远处的几声哭喊。

徐仁宇闭了闭眼，强迫自己的大脑运转。这间隔间十分简易，不是正式病房的样子，他推测自己正躺在急诊室的临时病床上。关于自己为什么会躺在医院里，徐仁宇没有记忆，他只记得自己当时在开车前往本家的路上，再醒来人已经在医院了。不过这其中的缘由就算想不起来也并不难推断，自己应该是出了车祸。

徐仁宇对这个结论没有太多感想，令他在意的是为什么陆东植会在这里。自己完全想不通陆东植是如何能够得到自己出事的消息并且赶来。按理说出车祸之后就算有人报警，警方也应该是联系自己的家属，但现在自己看到的不是那几张假惺惺的脸，而是陆东植。

陆东植对自己的态度看起来……何止是有所缓和，简直是挺关心自己的。徐仁宇表面上还是冷冷地闭着眼休息，但内心已经有些雀跃起来。

塞翁失马焉知非福，本来自己就已经准备结束冷战，约他好好聊聊，现在这个情况简直是天助我也。什么车祸的原因和陆东植在医院的原因都不重要，我们东植怎么去了那么久还不回来？

刚想到这，帘子就被掀开了。徐仁宇听到动静睁开了眼，不出所料看见了陆东植。他没说话，而是看着陆东植端着一杯水朝自己走来。

杯子是医院的一次性纸杯，容量不大，陆东植似乎是接水接得有些满，挪着步子小心翼翼地走着，生怕把水洒出来似的。他走到床边，四处看了看发现没有能放杯子的地方，便把杯子放在了自己刚才坐过的椅子上。

“起来喝点水吧……”陆东植边说边去扶徐仁宇，让对方半靠在床头，然后转身拿了杯子递给对方。

徐仁宇看了眼递到自己面前的杯子，没有伸手接，而是抬眼望着陆东植。“……东植。”他心里的算盘打得噼啪响，早已找准了攻略陆东植的方向，于是犹犹豫豫地喊了一声陆东植的名字，发出了虚弱的声音，露出了委屈的眼神。

陆东植被徐仁宇这个反应噎了一下，本来还想维持一下公事公办、照顾病患的态度，现在不由自主有些心软。他叹了口气，把水杯递到徐仁宇嘴边，“先喝。”

徐仁宇就着陆东植的手低头喝水，心里放烟花，表面还是坚决贯彻装乖的方针。一时间小小的隔间陷入了微妙的沉默之中。

哗啦——帘子又被拉开，陆东植和徐仁宇同时抬头望向来人。只见一高一矮一男一女正站在隔间门口，他们身上的巡警制服让人一看便知此次前来的目的。

“请问徐仁宇先生是在这里吗？”先开口的是其中一位女巡警，虽然身材娇小但脑后高高束起的一股马尾使她看起来格外干练。

“我是。”

“徐先生您好，我们是事发后接警的巡警，我姓沈，沈宝景。这位是我的同事许泽秀警官。”沈宝景带着亲切的笑容做了个简短的自我介绍，“我们刚刚已经去过肇事司机那里了，他和您一样被送来了这家医院。现在过来是为了再简单地问一下您事发当时的情况。”

“哦……”徐仁宇先是瞟了一眼陆东植，随后有些抱歉地对沈宝景说到：“抱歉，我可能帮不上什么忙，我对于事发当时的情况没有一点记忆，只记得正开着车，醒来后已经在医院了。”

沈宝景和许泽秀闻言有些惊讶。陆东植在刚见到二人时便出于礼貌从椅子上站起来了，见状赶紧补充到：“医生说他是轻微脑震荡，失去事发当时的记忆是正常现象。那个……您刚才说肇事司机也在这，是确认了事故责任吗？对方没事吧？”

“是的。我们根据现场监控看到是对方违反交规，理应负全责，但具体事故原因还在调查中，肇事司机伤得比徐先生重些，现在仍在昏迷，不过好在没有生命危险。”

“是吗，那就好。”

“不过我们从监控中看到徐先生您的车速也很快，虽然没有超速，不过经过路口的时候还是应该减速慢行，幸好这次没出什么大事。”沈宝景严肃认真地对徐仁宇进行着交通安全教育。

“您说得对，以后我会注意的。辛苦二位了。”徐仁宇礼貌地笑着向两人点头，“二位还有什么需要我进行配合调查的吗？”

“今天应该没有了，徐先生您想不起来的话……我们还是要等肇事司机醒了再问话，之后可能会再联系您来警局做一个简单的笔录，这边和您确认一下联系方式吧。”

送走了沈宝景二人，陆东植转身回到了徐仁宇所在的隔间。拉开帘子，四目相对，他有些磨磨蹭蹭地走到徐仁宇床前，干巴巴地问：“你感觉怎么样？”

徐仁宇的视线始终黏在陆东植身上，他并不正面回答陆东植的提问，而是小声反问到：“东植你……不生我的气了吗？”

陆东植哪能想到徐仁宇上来就直切二人最尴尬的话题，一下子做不出回答。他也在问自己这个问题。要说生气，其实被徐仁宇的这场车祸一吓，气已经消了大半，毕竟生死面前无大事；要说不生气，自己心里好像也不是那么痛快，总觉得就这样原谅对方心里不是滋味。思来想去，他决定任性一回。

“徐理事您说笑了，医生说了您要减少脑力活动，还是好好休息吧。”

“看来还是在生气啊，刚刚你还叫我名字，现在就改口了么……”徐仁宇看起来很受伤。

“……”陆东植觉得自己真不争气，不过当时情急之下也顾不得这么多，没想到就被徐仁宇给听了去，怎么没有干脆和车祸的记忆一起忘掉呢！无奈归无奈，但嘴硬还是继续嘴硬，他可不准备轻易认输，“徐理事您看起来已经恢复了精神，能走吗？我……我送您回去。”

徐仁宇吃瘪，暗自感到有些不可思议。不知道是否是因为劫后余生，又或是因为在出事之前他就已经调整好了心态，自从他醒来见到陆东植后心情可谓很好，所以倒也没像前几天那样非要和对方争个对错或是赌气。现在陆东植主动提出要送自己回家，徐仁宇自然是爽快答应。

他一手勾住上前来扶他的陆东植的肩膀，整个人半靠在陆东植身上，品味着久违的和陆东植零距离接触的感觉。明明只是想上前扶人的陆东植觉得自己被整个圈在了徐仁宇的臂弯里，他感到有些不自在，抬头看了一眼徐仁宇，却见对方一脸严肃地回看自己，有气无力地说辛苦东植了，于是只好当自己这几天没和徐仁宇接触，突然靠得这么近难免会多想。

徐仁宇故意把自己的大半重量卸到陆东植身上，下床后没走两步还一个踉跄，趁机又抓住了陆东植递过来的手。于是陆东植只好一手扶着徐仁宇的腰，一手被徐仁宇抓着，整个人变身人形拐杖被徐仁宇拄着往医院外走。

“东植，你走慢点，我头晕……”

“……”

“东植真的不理我吗？”

“……”

“东植……”陆东植感觉到徐仁宇的呼吸喷在了自己的头发上，然后左耳一热，“对不起，之前是我过分了。东植要怎么样才能消气呢？”

陆东植很震惊，他在听到徐仁宇说“对不起”的时候就停下了脚步，整个人像是被钉在了原地，耳朵麻麻，脑袋嗡嗡。太震撼了，这太突然了，徐仁宇居然在向自己道歉吗？！虽然自己想要的就是他的一句道歉，但是这也太突然了，就徐仁宇这个脾气居然会这么爽快地向自己低头认错？徐仁宇该不会撞坏脑子了吧……

“你你你、你真的没觉得哪里不舒服吗……？”他猛地抬头看徐仁宇，观察之仔细像是要把对方的脑袋看出个洞来。

徐仁宇呵呵一声轻笑，勾在陆东植肩膀上的手发力带着人继续往路边走，“我的确不舒服，头疼、脸疼，哪哪都疼。”走到没什么人的路段之后，他把头一歪，继续贴着陆东植的耳朵抱怨：“东植如果还在生我的气，那我心也疼。”

陆东植倒吸一口冷气，偏了偏头，同时想抬手把徐仁宇的脑袋推开些。这光天化日大庭广众的，万一被人看见多不好意思。谁料徐仁宇抓着陆东植的手不放，又把自己的重量往陆东植身上压，陆东植抽不出手，只能使劲偏头，嘴里你你我我了半天也没能把话讲利索，倒是耳朵尖慢慢烧了起来。

“东植为什么会知道我在这家医院？”突然想起这茬，徐仁宇好奇对方的消息渠道什么时候这么灵通，能赶在警方联系家属前第一个赶到，还省得自己在脑壳疼的情况下看到那几张假惺惺的脸。思及此，他觉得眼前的陆东植实在可爱。自己前几天怕是被猪油蒙了心才会和陆东植那样冷战，完完全全的亏本买卖。

徐仁宇单方面认为现在这种情况已经表明自己和陆东植冰释前嫌了，那折磨自己的戒断反应也早被对方一双湿润的鹿眼看好了，于是不由自主就伸手揉上了对方在自己眼前晃动的卷毛，手心里痒痒的触感一直传递到心里。

经过这一场车祸，陆东植气早已消了大半，只是虽然徐仁宇已经道了歉，但两人的这次冲突背后还有许多待解决的问题。现在看来，徐仁宇想要就此翻篇，这令陆东植意识到他还不能轻易地被徐仁宇的节奏带跑。看看他！毫无悔过之意不说还要调戏自己！

陆东植低头躲开徐仁宇不安分的爪子还不嫌够，用挣扎着终于从徐仁宇手里抽出的右手顺势在对方作乱的手上拍了一下。“别乱摸！还不是因为你给我发了那个SOS定位。收到的时候你知道我有多害怕吗！没想到跟着定位一路追追到了医院，所以说道路千万条，安全第一……”

徐仁宇挥手关上了陆东植打开的话匣子，表示自己没有发定位的记忆，这不可能，陆东植在胡扯。

陆东植虽然是个软柿子，但也不能这样捏，哪有这样颠倒黑白的！

他愤愤，他要求徐仁宇拿出手机对质。徐仁宇不肯，陆东植不依。一个咬定对方在胡扯，一个质疑对方在心虚。两个成年男子在大马路上拉拉扯扯，其中一个还被裹得头重脚轻，大衣血迹斑斑，十分不成体统。

陆东植问徐仁宇是什么时候把自己的号码设成了紧急联系人，徐仁宇冷着脸说自己头晕记不清了。

“嗤——”陆东植憋不住了，笑弯的眼睛里是藏不住的得意，笑开的嘴角上是看得见的甜蜜。罢了还要斜睨两眼徐仁宇，企图在对方脸上看见诸如窘迫、羞涩的情绪，然而他连一丝丝的不自在都没能在对方脸上找到。噘了噘嘴，陆东植心想徐仁宇真是无趣。

这不噘还好，一噘差点噘没了徐仁宇的理智。试想因为冷战而久未有过近距离接触的小情人在和好后当着自己的面噘嘴意味着什么？

徐仁宇绝非什么正人君子，他当时就动了邪念。

-TBC-

嗨呀小徐你都脑震荡了还动什么邪念啊，医生都叫你多静养少动脑了~

另外神秘嘉宾——急诊科主任医生芮镇宇医生是长这样的（我自己给他升的职）

本文正式进入完结倒计时啦！


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 完结倒计时2  
> 撒娇理事会好命。

这是一个多事又漫长的圣诞节，不过对徐仁宇来说却是求之不得，只要陆东植能尽可能久的留在自己身边。

这场突如其来的车祸多少改变了徐仁宇的心境，当时在医院里醒来的时候他还没什么实感，但是现在这样和陆东植相依走在清冷的路边，他才意识到原来自己今天差点在不知不觉中和陆东植永远分开。他突然很想抱抱陆东植，再亲亲对方温软的嘴唇，好确认一下自己还能感受到对方的体温，不是在做梦。

陆东植正站在路边张望，再过不久就要赶上下班高峰了，到时候路上堵车不知道什么时候才能回到徐仁宇的公寓，得赶紧拦到一辆出租车才行。余光瞥见被纱布缠得毫无发型可言的徐仁宇，对方衣服上的血迹已经开始干涸发黑了，陆东植加快了左右扭头张望的频率，可惜马路上来回经过的只有一辆接着一辆的私人轿车。他伸长了脖子，又不时踮起脚尖望向目所能及的马路尽头，身旁的徐仁宇在这时突然靠了上来。

嘴唇擦过陆东植额前的刘海，又借着身高优势，徐仁宇抬手把陆东植的脑袋揉进了自己的颈窝。徐仁宇抱陆东植抱得有些用力，消毒水味混杂着些许铁锈味萦绕在陆东植的鼻尖。脸颊蹭到徐仁宇侧颈时，对方有些偏低的体温刺得陆东植皱了皱眉，生出了想要现在就给徐仁宇裹上几条被子的念头。

也许是因为脑袋被圈在徐仁宇手臂里的缘故，陆东植以这个姿势去听，徐仁宇的声音越发低沉，说话时声带的震动都能清晰地反馈到他贴在徐仁宇侧颈的脸颊皮肤上。

“东植，谢谢你过来。”

一瞬间，陆东植的鼻子有些发酸。徐仁宇真正想要对自己表达的东西，自己在等待徐仁宇醒来期间的那些焦虑不安，还有冷战时的种种，最终都包含在简单的一声“嗯”，和一个轻轻的回抱里。此刻的陆东植也不再去管两个大男人在马路边相拥会引来路人怎样探究的目光了。

两人回到徐仁宇的公寓时已是当天傍晚。刚一进门徐仁宇就要在陆东植嘴上点火，被早有准备的陆东植一把推开，用力有些过猛，徐仁宇一下倒在了身后的墙上。

从一楼坐电梯上来的时候徐仁宇就开始做各种小动作对陆东植上下其手了，要不是搭乘的那部电梯里有其他住户，还不知道徐仁宇要做出什么事情呢。不过，也就是徐仁宇现在出了车祸，轻微脑震荡，不然说不定陆东植还推不开他。

“徐！……仁宇，”陆东植看着靠在墙上闭着眼还没缓过劲来的徐仁宇，略微纠结了一下，到底还是不忍心，改了称呼，但人却还是警惕地朝屋里挪，“你别得寸进尺了，上周的事情我们还没把话说清楚呢。”

徐仁宇又陷入了在医院时那种委屈的状态，直勾勾的眼神看得陆东植不自觉放软了语气。“我、我今天送你回来是看在你有伤在身的份上，一码归一码。当然，你能道歉我其实很高兴……不过有些事情我也想和你好好谈谈。”

徐仁宇略微停顿了一下才开口：“当然。”平静地点了点头，他站直身子朝室内走去，边走边脱下可能之后会直接被当做垃圾处理的大衣。走到卧室门口，他回头看落后他几步的陆东植，对方正在把装着医院开的药的塑料袋放在客厅茶几上。

“我先冲个澡，东植你……”

徐仁宇话说到一半断了，陆东植疑惑地眨了眨眼睛，站在原地等对方把话说完，却看见徐仁宇眼神闪烁，拎着大衣的手小幅度地晃了几下，嘴唇微启却不说话，也不继续往卧室里走，像是在犹豫什么。

“你怎么了？哪里不舒服吗？”

“哦……”徐仁宇清了清嗓子，但声音也不大，“就是……我饿了。”

陆东植张了张嘴，恍然大悟。之前自己忙着照顾徐仁宇没注意，现在对方提起，自己似乎也感觉有些饿了。徐仁宇经历了一场车祸，消耗应该比自己更大吧。

“啊……不知不觉都这个点了。”陆东植环顾了一下公寓，视线扫过毫无烟火气的厨房又落回徐仁宇身上，“仁宇你家……我去楼下便利店买份粥吧，你现在要吃清淡些。”

“不用，冰箱里有食材，你可以随便用。”

“嗯？有吗？“

徐仁宇点了点头，“都在冰箱。”说完便转身快步走进了卧室，还顺手带上了门。

陆东植将信将疑地朝厨房走。他先看了看流理台，一尘不染，光洁如新。刀具、厨具一应俱全，整齐地靠墙排列着，像是在做一场展出。他又来到了徐仁宇口中放有食材的冰箱前，光看外表就能知道这台双开门冰箱的容量不小。双手拉开冰箱门，眼前的景象出乎了陆东植的意料。徐仁宇家的冰箱就像个浓缩食材库，鸡鸭鱼肉、蛋奶蔬菜，一般家庭常吃的食材在这里应有尽有，最夸张的是在右边冷藏室的倒数第二格还塞了一袋未开封的大米。

虽然这么多食材被塞在冰箱里并不显得杂乱，这很有徐仁宇的风格，但陆东植还是维持着开门的姿势愣了几秒，眼神来回在这些食材上扫。这么多东西徐仁宇什么时候买的？他一个人吃的掉吗？自己怎么不知道他平时还有逛超市买食材的习惯？以前自己来他家也没见冰箱是这样的啊？把米塞冰箱里又是干吗？不对啊，他根本不会做饭啊！陆东植内心疑窦丛生，快速地后退了两步转头去看卧室。半开放式的厨房甚至能让陆东植看清此刻卧室的门是虚掩着的，隐隐有水声传出。

等仁宇出来再问吧……他弯腰把那袋大米从冷藏室解救出来，随手放在冰箱旁的地上，又挑出了几个鸡蛋，几把青菜，最后在猪肉和牛肉之间选择了比较好煮烂的猪肉。淘米、洗菜、切肉，煮一锅色香味俱全又不过分稀烂的营养粥对陆东植来说花费不了太多时间，更何况徐仁宇家还有多功能高压电饭煲，款式高级，看起来价格不菲。

万事俱备，只等电饭煲提示粥煮好了。卧室里的水声在不久前刚停，徐仁宇现在应该在换衣服吧，不知道他方不方便，需不需要帮忙？陆东植摆好两副碗勺，准备去看看徐仁宇的情况。刚出厨房，陆东植就听见卧室中传出了徐仁宇说话的声音。他偏头凝神听了一下，说话声不大，很明显并不是在对卧室外的自己说话。那是对谁？在好奇心的驱使下，陆东植放轻了脚步靠近卧室。徐仁宇的声音听起来有些压抑，似乎在有意回避，使得陆东植几乎听不清对话的内容。

“抱歉……车祸………………不能去……”

“………………”

“……是。”

“您要说的只有这些吗？”

“…………我什么时候才能……”

“祝您圣诞快乐。”

徐仁宇的声音戛然而止，室内陷入一片沉默，电话应该是被挂断了。陆东植只听全了两句话，但也足够让他察觉出这通电话并不令人愉快。犹豫了几秒，陆东植小心翼翼地敲响了卧室虚掩着的门，然后轻轻推开门走了进去。徐仁宇听见敲门声转过头，握着手机的手迅速放下，顿了顿之后貌似不经意地把手机往床上一丢，对陆东植露出一个毫无破绽的笑容，“东植这么快就想我了吗？”

陆东植看着徐仁宇的那个笑容心里有些不是滋味，要不是自己刚刚在门外偷听过，现在可能真的会被徐仁宇骗到。但到底偷听不是什么光荣的事情，他有些不敢和徐仁宇对视，“那个……粥已经在煮了，一会就能好。我来看看你有没有什么需要帮忙的地方……”

“是吗？”徐仁宇突然朝陆东植靠近，陆东植不得不和徐仁宇对视。卧室内只开了一盏床头灯，可徐仁宇的眼睛在此刻昏暗的室内却看起来有些亮。

“我很期待东植的手艺。” 他的笑容依然是毫无破绽的，但陆东植看着却觉得与刚才相比自然了太多。

“另外，东植要帮我穿衣服吗？”

才刚刚展露美好笑容的陆东植闻言当即后撤了一步，眨了眨眼看了看还裸着上半身的徐仁宇，丢下一句“当心着凉”就逃回了厨房。

徐仁宇面前放着一碗热气腾腾的菜粥，淡黄的蛋花裹着青翠的菜叶，又融在白粥里搅和着微粉的肉糜。他左手边坐着陆东植，坐在那一般是属于妻子的位置上，面前放着一碗和他一模一样的粥。热气蒸腾，徐仁宇看陆东植被笼罩在一层朦胧水汽之中，整个人的轮廓显得越发柔软，他的嘴角也不自觉弯起。眼前的一切都令徐仁宇食指大动。

见徐仁宇一直盯着自己不动勺子，陆东植有些不好意思了，拘谨地做了一个“请”的手势说到：“仁宇……你快尝尝……”

“好。”

虽然陆东植并不认为自己会搞砸，但还是有些忐忑和期待地看着徐仁宇舀起一勺粥送进嘴里，眨巴着眼睛等对方的评价。

“嗯……很好吃。应该让东植早些做饭给我吃的。”

陆东植笑出了一排贝齿，兴冲冲地拿起勺子准备喝粥。

“东植你以后只给我一个人做东西吃就好了。”

陆东植的勺子陷进粥里舀不动了。他抬头看到徐仁宇十分认真的眼神，耳边回响起张七星问过的那个问题，踌躇着抿了抿嘴，“仁宇……你真的这么介意我和别人关系好么？”

徐仁宇看着陆东植，心中有千言万语，却害怕说出来之后破坏掉现在来之不易的和睦，于是上下嘴唇像是被粘在了一起。可是他也知道陆东植心中多少还是对上周发生的事情有所介怀，害怕自己的沉默会让对方误会，便又急于开口说些什么。

“我……”

“你……”

两人同时开口，都是一愣。还是徐仁宇反应快，正好他还没想好该怎么说，便让陆东植先说。

“你也知道，每次你误会的时候，我都会和你解释我的行为都是出于朋友之间的感情，而且有时候你在意的那些事情，我当时真的没有反应过来，所以……嗯……”陆东植的视线落在两人之间的桌面上，略作停顿，“上周我和你分开之后觉得你可能真的不信任我，又或者……有没有可能……你真的只是把我当做附属品……但是我还是想听一下你的想法。”

说完这些，陆东植抬头对上徐仁宇的视线。他的眼睛很亮，闪着的是坚定的光，晃得徐仁宇有些着了魔，说话时就丢掉了那些百般顾忌、千般心机。“东植从来不是我的附属品，因为离开东植的话我会觉得很难受，这么看来，倒像是我是东植的附属品了。”徐仁宇转了转手中的不锈钢汤勺，碗里的粥还很烫，“我当然介意你和别人亲近，因为喜欢东植才会吃醋。”

能亲耳听见徐仁宇承认自己吃醋，并且在同一天内他还向自己认错，陆东植被今天这个突如其来的大日子惊得结结巴巴，“呃……我、你真的不用太在意，当然我以后也会尽量注意，不过要是真的有没注意到的时候，你一定要直接告诉我！我也喜欢仁宇，所以你不要害怕！”

陆东植说完，一张小脸已经变了颜色，就差像面前的粥一样冒出热气了。他脑子里想着张七星分析得头头是道的“徐仁宇缺乏安全感”论，囫囵就让徐仁宇别害怕，现在只能硬着头皮坐在徐仁宇身边看他默默喝粥，心想徐仁宇一定觉得自己这话没头没尾，挺好笑的。谁料徐仁宇今天总是出乎陆东植的意料。

“东植说得对，我是在害怕。”

“什么？”

徐仁宇停下了喝粥的动作，伸手去够放在靠近陆东植手边的纸巾盒，陆东植见状飞快地抽了两张递过去。徐仁宇道谢，擦了擦嘴角。

“东植和我不一样，你……很好。”

“仁宇你也很好啊？”陆东植迟疑地反问，没明白徐仁宇的意思。

徐仁宇只是笑笑，不置可否，视线落在面前的粥上，须臾又重新动勺。陆东植看他不说话了，碍于对方身上微妙的气场不好追问，却直觉自己应该安静地等下去，给徐仁宇一些时间，即使自己不知道对方是出于什么原因需要这段时间。

陆东植就这样安静地坐在徐仁宇身边，同对方一起吃着这顿简单的晚餐。在勺子与碗不时碰撞的叮当声中，菜粥逐渐见底。

……快吃完了，仁宇还是不说话，刚才他说的是什么意思呢？好在意。不过仁宇好像心情不好，是因为经历了车祸累了吗，还是……陆东植想起开饭前徐仁宇偷偷接的那通电话，小心翼翼地抬头瞄徐仁宇，没想到正撞上对方的视线，也不知是偶然还是对方已经看了他许久，总之撞了陆东植一个措手不及。他下意识避开对方的视线，在意识到自己掩耳盗铃的行为后又默默移了回来。

尴尬地笑了笑，陆东植瞥了一眼徐仁宇的碗，明知故问：“仁宇你吃好了吗？还要再来一碗吗？”

徐仁宇也冲陆东植笑，摇了摇头，抬手刮了一下陆东植的脸颊。“东植你别紧张，我刚才的意思是……东植你这段时间的变化我都看在眼里，你变得更加坚强，也有强硬的时候。”他故意皱眉，给了陆东植一个戏谑的眼神，眼底全是笑意。徐仁宇又在逗自己，陆东植撇嘴不和他争辩。

“其实，我也想像东植这样做出改变。东植一直都是这么纯粹，温暖又善良。”

而自己却是冷酷又自私，徐仁宇想，陆东植和自己不一样。他还不全然了解真正的自己，事实是那天侵犯陆东植的自己才更加真实，也更容易伤害到陆东植。

“东植你在这方面上可能比较迟钝，不过我却看得到你有多受欢迎，愿意对你好的人有很多，而我会伤害到你，就像这次一样。我怕以后也会有让东植伤心的时候，也怕东植你终有一天会放弃我。有时候我想把东植关起来，这样就不用害怕你从我身边跑掉。”

喉咙像是被扼住发不出任何音节，陆东植只能徒劳地张张嘴。他收紧了自己交握放在桌面上的双手，眼底倒映出徐仁宇的身影。对方的嘴唇与刚回到公寓时相比已经恢复了血色，头上的纱布也已经拆掉，他头上并没有需要继续止血的地方，只是左眉角上的一块纱布和右颧骨上小拇指指甲盖大小的一块血痂使他看起来有些狼狈，也让陆东植看得有些疼。

陆东植松开了交握的双手，右手伸向徐仁宇，覆上对方同样搭在桌子上的左手，在下一秒又被徐仁宇反握住。四目相接，陆东植说：“仁宇，我一直都不知道你是这么想的……你不用再害怕了，因为我不会从你身边跑掉，你一定要记住我这句话。”

徐仁宇起身，弯腰朝陆东植靠过去，将陆东植拥入怀中，同时也被陆东植拥入怀中。手指拨弄着陆东植卷曲的发丝，他伏在陆东植耳边低语：“好。”

-TBC-


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 完结倒计时1  
> 最后一辆车了，有点长，充满了对单身人士的暴击，完结前的狂欢，且看且珍惜。

今晚的徐仁宇特别喜欢拥抱。

陆东植洗碗的时候，徐仁宇从后面抱住他，下巴抵在他肩上，就这样全程看着他洗碗。两只碗两只勺而已，陆东植手脚麻利，洗洗都用不了5分钟，徐仁宇还要夸一夸他洗得真快。洗完了徐仁宇还不放人，趴在陆东植背后碍手碍脚，陆东植无奈叹气，但下一秒又笑出声来，叫徐仁宇快走开，被徐仁宇吻得噤了声，手里的碗都差点去亲吻大地。

徐仁宇说：“东植，圣诞快乐。我有礼物给你。”

陆东植被他按在沙发上坐好，又被要求闭上眼睛。“什么啊搞得这么神秘？”小嘴一咧，露出白白的贝齿，他听见徐仁宇的脚步声消失在卧室的方向，没过多久又重新在自己身后响起。他又被徐仁宇抱住，向后倒去，两人之间隔着一层厚却软的沙发靠背。他听见徐仁宇提醒还不能睁眼，便更加用力地闭紧自己的眼睛，连带着眉头都皱了起来，生怕自己控制不住雀跃的好奇心偷看。

左手被徐仁宇牵起，陆东植的心跳开始加速。他脑袋里飞快掠过很多猜想，都是胡思乱想。胡思乱想终止于手腕上一道冰凉的触感。陆东植迫不及待睁眼，只见手腕上已经多了一圈银白色的光。白光并不纯粹，正中闪耀着一点猩红，夺去了陆东植所有的注意力。

“没什么时间挑礼物，不过我看到这只镯子的第一眼就觉得很适合东植，果然很漂亮。东植觉得呢？喜欢吗？”

“嗯！很漂亮，我很喜欢！谢谢……”陆东植回头看徐仁宇，有些抱歉地眨了两下眼睛，小声嘟哝：“不过……我还没有想好要送仁宇什么……仁宇有什么想要的吗？”

徐仁宇“啊”了一声，尾音拖得长长的，眼睛也垂了下去，眉梢的纱布近距离看起来显得更加突兀。

“哎古……我绝对不是忘了这回事，我这几天真的有认真想过！只是……仁宇你好像什么都不缺？”陆东植急了，转过身伸手抓住徐仁宇圈在自己胸前的手臂，手镯从他的手腕处下滑，堪堪挂在前臂三分之一的位置。陆东植并不瘦弱，相反青年有着称得上健美的体态，小臂白皙且肌肉线条紧实，但现下被这镯子圈着竟平添几分娇艳。“你说吧，要什么都行，只要我给得出！”

“是吗？”

“嗯！”

“东植你……还是不要随便说这种话比较好，我会忍不住。”徐仁宇饶有兴趣地打量陆东植，目光描摹着对方面部的所有细节，看得陆东植一瞬间有些僵硬，全身上下只有眼珠子敢轻举妄动。徐仁宇笑着在陆东植唇上啄了一口，腾出一只手去拨弄陆东植左手上的镯子：“没关系，东植有这份心意就好。至于礼物……等我以后想到要什么了，会随时向东植要。东植你可要做好心理准备。”

“嗯……好。”陆东植觉得自己给自己挖了个坑，很深。

说实话，当徐仁宇说他要忍不住的时候，陆东植几乎以为自己下一秒就要被推倒了，但之后徐仁宇只是让自己帮他换纱布，再擦些药膏，似乎送礼的事情就这样翻篇了。

陆东植给徐仁宇换药的时候，徐仁宇坐在卧室King Size的双人床边，腿边是放着药膏和纱布的床头柜，腿间站着为他上药的陆东植。要说为什么陆东植是这个站位，还是因为徐仁宇坐在床边不安分，伸手勾着陆东植的腰就往自己怀里带。徐仁宇自然是不会满意自己和陆东植离得太远的，陆东植也就如他所愿向他无限靠近。

徐仁宇全程抬头目不转睛地盯着陆东植，还要冲陆东植勾嘴角笑个不停。陆东植故意趁换纱布的时候用手臂去挡徐仁宇的视线，于是满眼都是手镯银晃晃的光。他晃了神，手下一重，换来徐仁宇一声轻呼，呼的是自己的名字。陆东植挪开手臂，拿弯弯的眼睛去看徐仁宇，笑嘻嘻向对方讨饶，被徐仁宇捏了几下腰，于是笑得更大声。

“我错了仁宇，圣诞快乐！” 陆东植怕痒，笑得倒在徐仁宇肩头，整个人扭成了一条泥鳅，却滑不出徐仁宇的掌心。

挣扎中陆东植的衣摆翻起一角，徐仁宇在他腰间摸了摸，感受了一会柔嫩皮肤的温度，总算停手，“东植，圣诞快乐。”

距离熄灯已经过去快一个小时了，陆东植还没睡着。身后传来徐仁宇均匀的呼吸声，呼出的热气喷在他的后颈有些痒。他腰上搭着徐仁宇的手，后背贴着对方紧实的胸膛，分不清肢体接触的地方是属于谁的体温更高。即使是在睡梦中徐仁宇也要抱紧了陆东植。

陆东植左手随意地搭在枕头上，搭在他的面前，眼睛精神地睁得老大，打量着徐仁宇送的这件圣诞礼物。他叫不出牌子的铂金素圈手镯反射着透过窗帘漏进卧室的几缕微光，即使如此也让陆东植觉得闪亮。

手镯最大的亮点无疑是正中内嵌的一颗红宝石。受限于手镯的宽度，红宝石并不大，小小的一颗红得浓艳又纯净，精致又奢华。徐仁宇说，这叫鸽血红，象征最高洁的爱情，若仔细去看，还会发现在光照下红宝石内的六射星光。为了给自己说明，当时徐仁宇还握着自己的手腕在灯下转了转，初见时红宝石那动人心魄的美感仍让自己回味。这么想着，陆东植便又扭着自己的手腕转了转。

“看来东植很喜欢我送的这个礼物呢。”

耳旁突然响起徐仁宇低沉的嗓音，陆东植吓得朝被子里缩了缩，手也像触电似的缩回了被子里，只剩一颗毛茸茸的脑袋露在外面，活脱脱一只受惊的小动物，但结果却是缩进了猎人的怀里。

“仁宇你没睡着吗？”

“东植你也睡不着吗？”

“嗯……照理说今天发生了很多事，不应该这么精神了。对了仁宇，”陆东植想翻身，但徐仁宇箍住了他的腰，似乎是很喜欢现在这个可以从后面整个圈住陆东植的姿势，陆东植只能象征性地转个头，“医生说了，你有可能会失眠，所以开了药，要不要吃点？我去拿。”

“东植，”徐仁宇低头吻上陆东植的后颈，手下发力阻止陆东植起身，“明天我不上班，你也不用上班了。”

“好吧……”

卧室陷入新一轮的安静之中，但陆东植却不太安定。他在黑暗中咬了咬下唇，低下头想逃离身后已经一路啄吻到自己侧颈的徐仁宇，有些小鹿乱撞。

徐仁宇没让他得逞，“东植这里还会疼吗？上次我咬过的地方。”这么说着，他又在陆东植的左侧颈落下一吻。

“不、不会。“

“抱歉东植，做了那么过分的事情。我记得你第二天请了病假，身体……现在还好吗？”

“嗯，已经都好了。”

“东植不会恨我吗？”

“哎——你说什么胡话，现在问题不是都解决了吗。”

“嗯，万幸……”

徐仁宇的声音听起来闷闷的，但在安静的卧室里却仍然清晰。陆东植又想翻身，被徐仁宇下移的手打消了念头。他急急拽住徐仁宇的手臂，慌张开口：“啊！说起来仁宇你家为什么有这么多食材？”

“哦，那个是我前两天让曹组长帮我买的。”

“呃……曹组长？”

“我让她买些日常家里做饭会用到的食材，种类越多越好，下单后直接送过来的。”

“仁宇你、你等一下……”

“我想着有机会一定要让东植给我做顿饭，所以就买了。”

“嗯~哈啊……仁宇……”

在对话进行的过程中陆东植一直在和徐仁宇角力，他试图阻止对方向自己下体游移的手，却惨遭滑铁卢。陆东植在内心疯狂吐槽为什么徐仁宇这个伤员力气还能这么大，难道是吃饱了有力气了！？然而现实中的他却是渐渐被徐仁宇撩拨得起了反应，再也没有反抗的力气，虽然手还是紧紧抓着徐仁宇的手臂，却连他自己都不知道这是真的抗拒还是欲拒还迎。

徐仁宇将手伸进陆东植与自己同款的深蓝色真丝睡裤中，隔着内裤揉弄陆东植逐渐抬头的欲望。欲望随着他手上动作的加快而胀大，已经不满足于仅仅只是撑起一顶帐篷，完全勃起的阴茎顶在内裤边缘渴望完全的解放。

徐仁宇故意让内裤擦着陆东植的阴茎被拉下，快速的刮蹭刺激得陆东植发出一声闷哼，敏感的肉柱可怜兮兮地在空气中摇晃了几下，只可惜这淫靡的一幕被隐藏在被窝之下，黑暗之中。

徐仁宇顺着陆东植的大腿内侧向更深处摸索，陆东植大腿内侧敏感的软肉禁不起这种刻意的、挠痒似的撩拨，他下意识夹起了腿想躲，却把徐仁宇的手掌夹进自己腿间。炙热的手掌贴上自己同样炙热的囊袋，陆东植打了个激灵，感到羞耻的他条件反射地又打开了自己双腿，几乎是一瞬间他就意识到自己进退两难，想反悔已经晚了。

“我们东植真可爱……”

“你！啊、……嗯~”

徐仁宇的调笑几乎贴着陆东植的耳朵，直灌进陆东植的大脑。陆东植额头上已经不知不觉蒙上了一层细汗，他突然嫌卧室空调温度调得太高，又庆幸卧室一片漆黑，自己羞红的脸不会被徐仁宇看见。

陆东植左手揪着徐仁宇睡衣的袖管，但丝毫没有对徐仁宇的动作起到什么阻碍作用，手镯随着两人的动作挂在陆东植手腕上摇摆。快感逐渐变得鲜明，陆东植右手也不自觉揪住了身下的床单，像是溺水的人抓住救命稻草一般，粗重的喘息声就连陆东植自己听着都觉得荒淫，“哈……哈啊……仁宇你别玩了嗯……”

“是吗？好啊，我听东植的。”

说完徐仁宇真的停止了动作，重新把手搭回陆东植腰上，好像刚才充斥着情欲的一切都只是陆东植的想象一样，唯二留下的证据就只有两人相贴的滚烫的身体，和陆东植在震惊之余后退时对方顶在自己臀瓣之间的硬硕。

“哇——”陆东植被徐仁宇的行为搞得一时语塞，适应了黑暗的眼睛眨了几下，但看清卧室中他早已熟悉的摆设并不能帮助他平复自己的情绪。徐仁宇真是气死个人！他气呼呼地翻身，动静之大震得身下的席梦思弹了一个来回。这次他翻身很顺利，徐仁宇没有再阻止他。陆东植几乎可以断定身前的人在笑，并且一定是那种猜中了自己的反应后得逞的笑。

“徐仁宇！”

“怎么了东植？”

对方毫不掩饰笑意的语气让陆东植咬牙切齿：“你是认真的吗？！”

“哎古，看来我们东植真的很精神。本来我想帮东植快点入睡，毕竟你今天很辛苦，不过你好像不喜欢我的方法，现在该怎么办呢？”

陆东植听徐仁宇貌似很乖很困扰的语气，眼前是对方一个模糊的剪影，内心只有一声冷笑。然而他接下去采取的行动却让人怀疑他是真的冷静了下来还是被气昏了头。

“帮我入睡吗？好。”

“东植。”徐仁宇的语气陡然严肃起来，警告之余还暗藏些惊讶，“你是认真的吗？”

听徐仁宇把自己说过的话又重复了一边，陆东植内心暗爽。也许是黑暗给了陆东植一种身在暗处的安全感，一些在白日里做不出的动作现在也能毫无心理负担地完成。借着几缕微光，他凭感觉靠近徐仁宇，直到能感受到自己的气息确确实实地呼在对方脸上，“仁宇好像也睡不着，我也来帮忙吧？”

两人的距离近得陆东植能感觉到徐仁宇呼吸一滞，但真正零距离接触的只有陆东植大胆的手和徐仁宇挺立的硬硕。他上下套弄起徐仁宇的分身，学着刚才徐仁宇的动作顺着分身凸起的青筋描摹，大拇指擦过对方龟头的时候，陆东植听见徐仁宇的呼吸有一瞬间凌乱。

也许是因为在床第之间一直被徐仁宇单方面玩弄，也因为自己以前的确没什么这方面的经验，技不如人，陆东植从“自己现在的举动能扰乱徐仁宇的心神”这一事实上收获了巨大的成就感。羞耻感被抛诸脑后，他加快了手上套弄的速度，眨着眼睛看面前只有模糊黑影的恋人。

彼此灼热的呼吸交融，又被二人重新吞回口中。徐仁宇在一片黑暗中准确地吻上陆东植的唇瓣，他并没有留恋这两片柔软，而是迫不及待地和陆东植交换了一个湿吻。黑暗夺去了两人的视力，换来其余所有感官功能的放大。盖在身上的羽绒被早已被掀到一边，即使如此吻作一团的两人还是热得像一团火。

徐仁宇伸手抚上陆东植微扬的脖颈，虚虚半握着，手指不时摩挲着对方的喉结和下颚。陆东植顺着徐仁宇的动作不由自主地将头抬得更高，接吻导致的缺氧让他渴望新鲜空气，只是徐仁宇每次和自己深吻时似乎都喜欢将自己逼到窒息的边缘才肯罢休。

“嗯……哼唔……”

被徐仁宇轻轻按住的喉结上下滚动，吞咽唾液的声音清晰可闻，来不及吞咽的那些则顺着嘴角溢出，在他的颈项划出一道亮晶晶的优美弧线。陆东植向后仰头想让自己有个说话的机会，却被徐仁宇托住后颈继续加深这个吻。他不满地闷哼，现在的他也只能发出鼻音，但于事无补，他只好另辟蹊径。

哼哼唧唧地拿小腿去蹭徐仁宇的小腿，同时指甲轻轻刮蹭徐仁宇马眼附近敏感的皮肤，在得偿所愿引得徐仁宇放开自己的同时，陆东植也被徐仁宇贴在自己脖子上由于受到刺激而突然收紧的手给掐得轻咳了几声。

在徐仁宇胯间作乱的手被对方死死拽住，挣脱不开，看来徐仁宇动了真格在阻止自己了。到目前为止陆东植感觉都很良好，并且还有精力以牙还牙，反唇相讥，尽管自己的气息还十分不稳：“哈……咳……不用继续了吗？仁宇你现在觉得困了吗？”

“东植。”

“怎么了？”陆东植也不掩饰自己语气里的笑意。

“东植真的想帮助我入睡的话，不如做得彻底一些。”

“啊？”

“难得东植这么主动，可不要半途而废。”

“等……！”

还没来得及接话，陆东植就被徐仁宇一把拉到身上。徐仁宇按着陆东植丰满的臀瓣将对方的分身与自己的紧紧相贴。陆东植整个人趴在徐仁宇身上，还在担心自己压着徐仁宇，想要撑起身子。身体的扭动换来徐仁宇一声低呵：“别乱动。”若是陆东植能看到徐仁宇现在充血的眼睛，想必不会再继续为他着想，也不会乖乖被他按在身上交换又一个深吻了。

徐仁宇的手在陆东植臀瓣上打着圈揉搓，内裤连同睡裤随着他的动作被褪到了大腿根，暴露出陆东植微微泛红的屁股，像一只甜美多汁的蜜桃。唇舌交缠的啧啧水声和甜腻的零碎鼻音是属于这个无人入眠的夜晚的音符。徐仁宇的手指不时擦过陆东植的蜜穴，在穴口打转或是若即若离的刺探，同时伴随着充满暗示意味的挺腰动作，用自己的灼热将陆东植磨蹭得更加灼热。

陆东植被撩拨得昏昏沉沉，脑子里一团浆糊，浑身都在发热。徐仁宇在他穴口吊胃口的动作勾出了一股空虚感，他能感受到自己分身的前端已经濡湿一片，但仅仅是相互磨蹭这种程度的刺激无法使他得到释放，只能使空虚感愈发强烈，强烈到连胸前的两点都自发地挺立起来。

“嗯唔……仁宇……”

陆东植贴着徐仁宇的胸膛轻轻磨蹭，真丝睡衣的摩擦力几乎为零，欲望得不到满足的感觉让他有些抓狂，后穴在徐仁宇的手指擦过时会出于本能难耐地收缩，夹一下徐仁宇指腹的肉又松开。

徐仁宇吐出一口气，开口时嗓音沙哑，声音轻轻回荡在卧室骚动的黑暗之中犹如恶魔的耳语：“东植想要什么？”

他的手指还是只在穴口浅浅地戳刺、按压，感受到伏在自己身上的青年想要撅起屁股但由于羞耻只能小幅度扭动。

“嗯……快…………”

“东植要说清楚我才会明白啊……”

徐仁宇舔了舔嘴唇，陆东植埋头在他耳边，声音和吐息对他来说全都是勾引。他扶起软倒在自己身上的陆东植，让对方跨坐在自己胯上。徐仁宇的性器终于不再贴着陆东植的，而是抵在了对方臀缝之中。他一手伸进陆东植的睡衣里揉捏起对方富有弹性的胸部，一手稍微使力拍了拍陆东植的屁股，清脆的“啪啪”声刺激着陆东植的鼓膜和神经。

“啊！……嗯~”

乳头被徐仁宇捏在指尖揉弄，加上意识到被徐仁宇打屁股的羞耻感作祟，陆东植的身体变得越发敏感。大腿有些绵软无力，黑暗使陆东植产生一种晕眩的错觉，他害怕自己快要支撑不住身形，又不想顺着徐仁宇手上的力量完全坐在对方胯上，只好扶着徐仁宇正在玩弄着自己身体的手。甜蜜的记忆镌刻在身体上正被徐仁宇唤醒，他害怕自己再多被身后那根火热的肉棒摩擦几下就会丢掉理智，彻底沦陷。

而让他沦陷正是徐仁宇的目的。在陆东植被揉捏得发热的臀瓣上稍作留恋，徐仁宇反手握住陆东植的右手，带着他摸向自己的身后。陆东植的手碰到徐仁宇的分身时瑟缩了一下，被徐仁宇按了回去，“东植害羞什么，刚才不是很主动吗？我还没觉得困，东植可要加把劲了。”

“……”

话的确是自己放出去的，现在就算自己想要赖账徐仁宇也不会给自己这个机会，陆东植知道今晚要是不做到最后徐仁宇肯定不会罢休。他咬了咬下唇，徐仁宇执着地只顾玩弄他的左侧乳头，乳头已经肿胀成一颗硬硬的小石榴，瘙痒混着刺痛形成一种奇异的快感。他向一侧挺了挺胸，想要徐仁宇关注一下自己被冷落的另一侧。身下一阵起伏，徐仁宇坐了起来。正疑惑对方又要搞什么幺蛾子，他右侧乳头就被徐仁宇隔着睡衣含进嘴里。

“哈啊……仁宇、、哼嗯……”

陆东植发出一声喟叹，回应自己的是徐仁宇的啃咬。啃咬隔着丝滑的睡衣犹如隔靴搔痒，左右两侧乳首上迥异的刺激令陆东植饱受煎熬，生理泪水渐渐盈满他的眼眶，呻吟声便也带上了受欺负似的鼻音。

他不自觉地扭腰，蹭到身后徐仁宇仍旧硬邦邦的分身，眨了眨眼睛。睫毛挂上泪花，他终于重新开始套弄起手中的肉棒。徐仁宇呼在自己胸前的气息逐渐变得滚烫，陆东植不知道这是不是自己的错觉，但他能够切实感受到手中的肉棒也渐渐分泌出了液体，打湿了自己的手掌。由于体位的原因，陆东植反手套弄徐仁宇的分身有些不方便，他想了想，手指在徐仁宇分身前端蹭了蹭，然后探向了自己的后穴开始进行扩张。

本来徐仁宇在舔弄陆东植乳头的时候高挺的鼻子会时不时顶到陆东植的乳房，蹭得陆东植痒痒的，但现在他突然停下了动作，鼻尖擦着陆东植的胸口一路向上，抬头亲吻陆东植微微仰起的脖子，像是在褒奖对方的主动。

他先是伸手到陆东植身后像盲人摸象似的感受了一下陆东植为自己扩张的动作，恶作剧般的贴着陆东植的手指向他的小穴中插入自己的一根手指动了动，换来陆东植不满的一声闷哼。接着又笑着咬上陆东植的喉结，抽出手去解对方的睡衣纽扣，另一只手不再执着于对方胸前的红豆，转而抚上了陆东植被冷落已久的分身。

虽然被冷落，但小陆东植还是依然精神地抬着头，没被刺激几下就又滴滴答答地开始流泪，和陆东植颇为同步。陆东植已经将扩张的手指增加到两根，他一手扶着徐仁宇的肩，低头喘了一口气，嘴唇正好擦过徐仁宇的发丝，便干脆在对方头顶落下一个吻。

本想再增加一根手指，但他莫名有些心急。来自前端的刺激放大了后穴的空虚感，感受着自己的手指被自己的肠壁绞紧并不能缓解这种空虚感，只会让他觉得自己淫荡。更何况手指每次抽插都会碰到抵在自己臀缝中的硬物，来自徐仁宇的强烈的存在感让他无法忽视。没有再多做犹豫，陆东植扶着徐仁宇的分身抵上了自己的穴口。

刚开始的进入有些艰难，陆东植深吸了几口气放松自己，一点点地先将徐仁宇的龟头吞进体内。徐仁宇放缓了套弄陆东植阴茎的速度，温柔地舔弄起陆东植的耳朵，帮自己的小情人放松身体。

“别着急，可以慢一点……”

“嗯……哈啊——哈……仁宇、你先等一下，等我……啊……”

尽管徐仁宇已经放慢了套弄陆东植阴茎的速度，但之前一系列前戏的刺激已经将陆东植推到了高潮的边缘，后穴控制不住地收缩着，这无疑对徐仁宇的进入造成了阻碍，但徐仁宇却似乎一点也不在意，享受着陆东植有些窘迫和着急的样子。

“没关系，东植想射就射出来，不用忍着。”徐仁宇在陆东植耳边引诱着。

“唔……不，我不想现在就……”陆东植抓住了徐仁宇的手腕，红着眼睛摇摇头，也不管对方看没看见，“仁宇，你别……”他一边说一边向后挺了挺屁股，努力接纳着徐仁宇似乎变得更粗硬的性器，也不知是为何而起的执念，又要与谁争个输赢。

他听见徐仁宇重重地吐了一口气，就抬眼去看对方，微弱的光线只照出对方模糊的轮廓和眼睛反射出的一点光亮。仁宇也在看自己，他想，但是看不清仁宇的表情。于是鬼使神差地，陆东植凑近徐仁宇，伸出舌头在对方嘴角舔了一口。舌头马上就被徐仁宇吞进嘴里，连带着陆东植接下来即将爆发的呻吟一起。

“唔！！嗯——哼嗯——嗯♡♡♡～”

屁股被徐仁宇猛地下压，徐仁宇的整根没入过于突然，只是被进入就让陆东植当场射了出来。高潮的强烈快感爽得陆东植发抖，大腿已经失去了支撑自身重量的力气，整个人坐在徐仁宇分身上使得分身进入得比以往更深。高潮过后的余韵使他的身体变得更加敏感，湿热的肠壁不停绞着在后穴进进出出的肉棒。他喘着粗气发出意义不明的呻吟，而徐仁宇显然没想给陆东植休息的机会。

陆东植坐在徐仁宇的肉棒上起起伏伏，徐仁宇每一次的深入浅出都让他产生自己半个身子被捅穿的错觉。像是被钉在对方身上，无处可逃却只能去求将自己顶撞得如此狼狈忘情的罪魁祸首。

“哈……啊！啊……仁宇，太深了、、你……慢一点……”

“东植……你里面好舒服……”

“啊……哈啊♡——嗯~”

“你又硬了，这几天有没有想我？”

“没有……啊~！你别、咬……”

徐仁宇在陆东植身上到处乱啃，种下草莓无数。陆东植被顶操得晕头转向，连说话都断断续续，委委屈屈地去推徐仁宇，身形一晃就要朝后倒，被徐仁宇一把捞了回来，顺势在他屁股上重重拍了一下。

“听话，东植。”

“嗯——”

不同于肉体交合的啪啪声，手掌掴在自己屁股上的声音清脆还带着火辣辣的刺痛，陆东植只觉得后悔，怎么自己一时冲动就做出了主动勾引这种事情呢？瘪了瘪嘴，有眼泪顺着眼角滑落，他吸了吸鼻子，口中不可抑制地流出破碎的呻吟和喘息。

“……东植在哭吗？”徐仁宇抬手去摸陆东植的脸，下身的大开大合有所收敛。

“没有……”陆东植躲开徐仁宇的手，圈住对方的脖子把头埋进对方颈窝。

徐仁宇沉默了一下，揽着陆东植的腰加深对方的这个投怀送抱。陆东植勃起的分身在徐仁宇挺腰和抽插的过程中贴着他的小腹摩擦，他转头，面前只有陆东植毛茸茸的脑袋，便在陆东植的发丝间落下一吻。

他伸手揉了揉刚刚被自己拍打过的挺翘的臀瓣，又时轻时重地揉捏，托着陆东植的臀配合自己律动的频率，感受着陆东植被揉弄臀瓣时收紧的肠壁包裹住自己的感觉，听着陆东植在自己耳边情难自抑的呻吟。

徐仁宇埋头在陆东植的发丝间，脸上传来痒痒的、温暖的触感。他深吸一口气，陆东植的味道便充斥了整个鼻腔，涌进肺里，攻占了全身心。陆东植的味道很熟悉，是自己家的洗发水的味道，是自己的味道。

他轻轻开口：“我以为这次东植你要和我分手了。”

陆东植摇摇头，圈着徐仁宇脖子的手滑到背上，像哄孩子一样来回抚摸了两下，“还记得我把我家钥匙给你的那天吗？我和你说过的，我也不会放手。”

这话在此时此刻从陆东植的嘴里说出来简直能要了徐仁宇的命，当然也差点要了陆东植自己的命。徐仁宇显然因为陆东植的表白激动起来，开始了新一轮的攻势。两人的气息都有些不稳，自交合处传来的啪啪声变得更紧密，肠液混合着前列腺液打湿了两人交合处的皮肤，伴随着抽插发出“咕啾咕啾”的水声。

“哈啊……啊……嗯~~仁宇——我要射了……”

“呼……东植，我们一起……”

“！？啊……~你、、嗯呜——”

陆东植倒吸一口冷气，分身突然被徐仁宇从根部握紧，他失声惊呼，想要射精但是被阻断了出口的感觉让他觉得自己的囊袋胀得发疼，肉棒小幅度地颤抖着，却只能可怜地流出一两滴乳白色的泪珠。

徐仁宇仍在陆东植的蜜穴中冲刺，每一次都顶到陆东植的前列腺再重重擦过。前列腺受到摩擦，刺激像是一股股电流在自己体内乱窜。陆东植被快感无处释放的感觉折磨得发疯，他蜷起脚趾，头皮发麻，呻吟已经呜呜咽咽地带上了哭腔。

“呜……嗯♡……你快、、点……哈啊……”

“东植，你再夹紧一点……”

陆东植照做了，如愿让徐仁宇在自己体内获得更强烈的快感，虽然这也让他敏感的肠壁获得了同样多的刺激，让他更清晰地感受到自己体内被勾勒出的形状。身不由己，陆东植只希望这场情事快点结束，无法射精的折磨和体内源源不断、此起彼伏的快感刺激得他不停流泪，徐仁宇再不射他觉得自己今晚要死在这张床上。

为什么还不射？难道是车祸撞坏了脑子影响到了什么功能么？陆东植已经被情欲冲昏头脑开始胡思乱想，还好他现在只剩叫床的力气了，这种抱怨要是说出口，徐仁宇必然要再花上整晚的时间在他身上证明一下自己一切功能正常的。

浑浑噩噩的陆东植终于在某一时刻听见徐仁宇伏在自己耳边的一声低吼，分身上的束缚一松，他喉间滚出几声娇喘，同与自己紧紧相拥的徐仁宇一起跌入极乐。

-TBC-

今日新瓜速递：

听说徐理事一开始准备送心上人戒指，但最后却选了手镯，不知道为什么改主意了呢？你品，你细品（手动狗头）


	22. 大结局

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 终于完结啦~~  
> 文前先要感谢所有看到这里的小伙伴们！你们的每一个Kudos都是我的珍宝！  
> 祝大家HE食用愉快(ˊ˘ˋ*)♡

墨色的厚重窗帘缝隙中透出几缕阳光，阳光落在卧室的地板上形成几点斑驳的光。光斑随着时间的流逝逐渐汇聚成束，向上游移到床铺，越过隆起的被窝，最后停在徐仁宇的眼皮上。

他被阳光晃醒，平时早起晨跑养成的生物钟在今天居然没响，看来脑震荡还是给自己带来了一些影响。他下意识地想要翻身却在下一秒感受到左臂上压着的重量。陆东植被徐仁宇的动静吵醒，毛茸茸的脑袋抵在对方肩头使劲蹭了蹭表示他还很困。

徐仁宇先是看了看卧室的挂钟，十点不到，又看了看怀里的陆东植。自己的恋人正睡眼惺忪，他不禁收拢手臂把陆东植圈进怀里，一边揉着陆东植的脑袋感受对方松软卷毛的好手感，一边在他耳边温柔地吹气：“乖，起来给我做早饭。”

陆东植听对方用早晨特有的沙哑男低音提着臭不要脸的要求，顿时倍感神清气爽，只想起身掐死面前这个折腾了自己大半个晚上的坏东西。

自从徐仁宇得知陆东植厨艺很好，一顿饭能把仗势欺人多年的共组长感动到洗心革面之后，他就一直惦记着。昨晚虽然喝了对方煮的粥，美味是毋庸置疑的，但毕竟只是粥，徐仁宇万万不会就此满足。今天自己会和陆东植呆上一整天，一日三餐一顿都不能落下。想想就高兴，徐仁宇抽出自己被陆东植压住的手臂，翻身下床的同时还不忘掀掉陆东植身上的被子督促对方起床，自己则笑得春风满面地去浴室洗漱了。

大冬天的被掀被窝，陆东植坐在床上无语凝噎。他心里苦，他说不出，他当初又怎么会想到人前风度翩翩的徐理事背地里居然这么幼稚！

是谁说生活就像一场强∑奸，如果没法反抗那不如去享受它。这话其实挺扯的，放到现在来说陆东植也是不认同的，虽然他本人无数次在实践着这句话，但他是绝不承认自己享受其中的。就好像现在他做着早餐，发扬着阿Q精神，告诉自己徐仁宇的那一份不过是做自己的份的时候顺带的，他大人不记小人过，不和徐仁宇这个病患一般见识。

不过陆东植在打开冰箱的时候还是再次对眼前食材的应有尽有感到叹为观止。徐仁宇不会做饭，他也不觉得徐仁宇会想学做饭。一是对方太忙，不是那种平时下班后还会给自己做饭的类型；二是他想象不出徐仁宇围着围裙做饭的样子。对方可是那个有洁癖的徐仁宇啊！虽然从头到脚看着都是个精致人，但不是会在这种事情上精致的人。

陆东植没想到这些都是徐仁宇蓄谋已久，专门为他准备的。他要是知道的话就会预见到自己以后沦为徐仁宇专职厨娘的未来，并选择在昨晚把那锅粥做得稍微难以下咽一点。

徐仁宇坐在客厅的真皮沙发上看金融报看得专注，时不时还拿起面前早先陆东植给自己泡好的咖啡品尝两口。但这都是演技，他其实在偷看陆东植在自家厨房忙前忙后的样子。

半开放式的厨房让他能看得很清楚，也似乎是看得太清楚了，到后来徐仁宇干脆正大光明地看，看得仿佛入定，视线离不开那抹忙碌的身影。

他从没觉得自己厨房的采光这么好，阳光透过厨房的窗户照进来，洒满整间厨房，也洒在陆东植身上，把对方的一头卷毛染成同阳光一样的金黄，白皙的皮肤似也发着光。

纤尘和微粒在这种天气总是会暴露在光天化日之下被人眼捕捉，但洁癖如徐仁宇现在却看不见那些，他只看见陆东植亮晶晶的眼睛看着手中的食材，眼眸下合的时候颤巍巍的睫毛装饰着狭长的眼线，煽起的气流扰乱了空气中微粒的运动轨迹，也扰乱了徐仁宇的心跳频率。

陆东植就像是吸引着窗外所有的阳光，照进徐仁宇的厨房，将徐仁宇冷色调的公寓调成暖色调，再照进徐仁宇的心房。

很亮，也很暖。

虽然共处一室但徐仁宇突然觉得陆东植离自己太远了，于是他起身走向对方，没话找话道：“东植准备做什么？需要我帮忙吗？”

对方语气里的柔情似水让陆东植有一瞬的愣神，他抬头就看到徐仁宇三分之二个身子探进厨房门口，双手插在睡裤兜里，左肩抵在门框上，一副要进不进的样子，好像真的在询问自己的意见似的。

陆东植还在被压榨劳动力的气头上，本想呛徐仁宇两句，却看到对方用他最受不了的乖巧模样看着自己。因为刚起床又不准备出门，徐仁宇没有折腾发型，平时一直用发蜡定型在头顶的黑发现在柔顺地散在额前，从发旋处分流，露出底下半遮半掩的饱满额头。

陆东植每次看到徐仁宇的这副表情就联想到宠物店里的小奶狗，平时的精英理事唯有在自己面前才会像这样露出一双狗狗眼看自己，就算有的时候陆东植知道对方是装的，但对他来说也足够受用，一击必杀。不过他当然不会把自己的这些小心思告诉徐仁宇，他还是挺注重肾功能保养的。

于是嘲讽的话到了嘴边变成了撒娇似的嘀咕：“徐理事你能帮上什么忙，不会做饭的话就不要来帮倒忙了。”

徐仁宇一听对方连称呼都透着疏远，就知道自己的小情人怕是闹小脾气了，那就哄呗。徐仁宇现在的心情和外面的天气一样好。

“我不会做饭，东植可以教我啊。”

陆东植瞥了一眼徐仁宇，眼神中是十成十的质疑。他收回视线，转头专注于自己手底下的洗洗切切，“徐理事十指不沾阳春水，这些脏活累活还是我来吧，万一你洁癖发作反而影响我发挥。你别在这站着碍眼了，去外面坐着，等我做好了我会叫你吃饭。”

徐仁宇突然笑了，边笑边朝陆东植靠近，笑得陆东植心里发毛。

陆东植求生欲很强，“你这么想学我教你就是了，也不至于生气吧？明明到时候学不会受累的还是唔……！”

徐仁宇毫无预兆地吻了下来，只是轻轻地吻，温柔化在呼吸里，再搅和进陆东植的鼻息。

这是个浅尝辄止的吻，但徐仁宇却并没有分开彼此贴着的唇。陆东植不知道这又是徐仁宇的什么套路，脑子里只飞快闪过昨天晚上自己的惨况。他有些慌张地搭住徐仁宇的肩往后推他，拉开彼此的距离。

抬头看徐仁宇，陆东植表情很有些贞烈，语气很有些虚张声势，“你你你，你想干嘛！还吃不吃饭了？！”

徐仁宇笑得更深，拉下陆东植的手圈在自己腰上，同时也倾身抱住对方，把对方的头按进自己的颈窝。他拥抱陆东植的力度不大，却让人觉得隔着衣物彼此紧贴的身体仿佛一丝不挂。体温融为一体，而自己终于变得完整。

徐仁宇又在陆东植耳边吹气：“陆东植。”

“……怎么？”陆东植有点慌，徐仁宇为什么突然喊自己全名？

“没关系，我和东植有这么多时间，总能学会的。”

“……嗯。”脸上火烧火燎起来，陆东植收紧自己圈着徐仁宇腰的手，头埋得更低，快要控制不住自己的甜甜的笑容。

“况且我这么聪明，如果学不会，那肯定是我们东植教得差。”

“徐仁宇！！！”

陆东植觉得自己深陷在名为徐仁宇的泥潭中爬不出来了。泥潭是黑褐色的，仿佛混入了油脂般黏稠，裹住自己的四肢，每挣扎一下只会陷得更深。泥潭时不时会翻起气泡，胀大到极限后破开，带出些苦涩的味道，但回甘却是醇香，侵入陆东植的百骸。

曾经意志不坚定的陆东植现在万分坚定地有了一个新的梦想，他希望可以永远深陷于这个黑巧克力味的泥潭。

那么现在再让我们回到故事一开始的那个问题——你有梦想吗？

陆东植已经作答，那徐仁宇呢？

“呵呵，当然。谁还没有梦想呢？”

……

“东植的梦想就是我的梦想。”

【完】

点题 1/1

首尾呼应 1/1

我爽了。

再次谢谢大家2个月多以来的陪伴。

宇植真好磕，我们下篇文见叭~！


End file.
